Trop parfait!
by Maya 80
Summary: Quand la perfection tourne à l'obsession, quand l'être aimé menace de céder, quand l'on découvre que les qualités peuvent devenir des points faibles, quand l'on se rend compte que l'on avait raison d'avoir peur, alors on se dit que tout est perdu...
1. Besoin de réconfort?

Auteur : Anaïs.v ou ninisse pour les intimes

E-mail : 

Base : gundam wing

Genre : yaoi, sérieux et pleins de sentiments

Couple : 2x1 et 5x1

Résumé : quand la perfection tourne à l'obsession, quand l'être aimé menace de céder sous la pression, quand l'on découvre que les points forts peuvent devenir les points faibles, quand l'on se rend compte que l'on avait raison d'avoir peur, alors on se dit que tout est perdu...

Duo s'étira de tout son long sur son lit et regarda d'un coup d'œil rapide celui du japonais. Les draps étaient soigneusement tirés suivant analysa avec amusement l'Américain un mécanisme bien précis. Le natté ne put réprimer un large sourire en pensant à l'auteur d'un tel rangement.

Heero, souffla presque le pilote 02 comme si ces paroles pouvaient faire apparaître le Japonais.

Duo se releva et chercha la moindre trace de désordre dans la partie de la chambre du soldat parfait et bien sur ne trouva désespérément rien...Comment pouvait t'il vivre dans un tel ordre ! C'était inconcevable, lui n'aurait pas tenu une heure sans mettre son côté de la chambre en pagaille si elle avait été rangée un jour...Cette fois ci l'Américain se leva de son lit et observa plus en détail la pièce. La première chose qui sautait aux yeux était bien évidement la limite entre les deux parties de la chambre, d'un côté un bazar qui s'accumulait à une vitesse grand v et de l'autre un vide presque glacial tant elle semblait dépourvu de chaleur humaine. Le natté s'avança vers le lit de son coéquipier et frôla de ces doigts les draps comme pour toucher une silhouette invisible. Il pouvait presque sentir sa présence, du moins son aura qu'il reconnaîtrait entre mille : elle dégageait un mélange de force et de volonté qu'il aurait presque put palper ! Duo laissa son esprit vagabonder un instant, il se sentait bien, en paix avec lui-même. Sur un point, la demoiselle Réléna avait bien raison, c'était grâce aux gens tel que Heero que l'on pouvait encore croire en la paix et qu'il avait vaincu. Sans lui jamais ils n'auraient gagné la guerre. L'Américain était tellement absorbé par ses pensées que le toussotement qui retentit dans son dos le fit sursauter. Quatre le regardait avec son sourire chaleureux et ces yeux pétillants.

Dis-moi à quoi tu pensais de si agréable pour ne pas m'avoir entendu venir, se moqua gentiment le blond.

A rien, bredouilla Duo honteux d'avoir était pris sur le fait.

Tu devrais en parler avec lui avant que...que quelqu'un d'autre ne te passe sous le nez, hésita Quatre.

Le pilote 02 leva un sourcil pour monter son incompréhension, il s'était spécialisé dans le décryptage à la Yui pas dans le Raberba Winner ! Quatre soupira et murmura comme si un ton plus haut avait pu briser l'harmonie qui régnait dans la pièce :

Heero est loin d'être sans charme tu le sais bien et je ne serais pas surpris qu'il soit convoité par d'autres personnes...

Tel que ?

Je ne sais pas, mentit l'Arabe en rougissant !!

Quatre, tu mens très mal ! Alors ?

Je peux pas te le dire...

Quatre, supplia le natté d'un regard qui aurait fait fondre la calotte polaire.

Le pilote 04 se sentit piégé : il ne pouvait trahir un ami pour un autre. Pourtant c'était sa faute, il n'avait pas su tenir sa langue devant celui qu'il savait être un curieux invertébré surtout quand il s'agissait du Japonais. Il s'insulta mentalement et repris en se mordant presque les lèvres :

Disons que j'ai ressenti pas mal d'ondes bienveillantes émanant de Wufei à l'encontre de Heero mais après tout ça ne veut rien dire, tenta t'il de se rattraper devant la mine déconfite de son ami, il s'agit peut-être simplement d'admiration ou de respect...C'est vrai qu'avec Wufei, c'est difficile de savoir avec exactitude...

L'Américain n'entendait déjà plus Quatre, il était totalement déconnecté du reste du monde pour ne plus se pencher que sur ce qu'il venait d'apprendre : Wufei, Heero, amour, déclaration, concurrence, rival. Il sentait un flot de sentiments se bousculer dans sa tête et il tenta tant bien que mal de les analyser et de les ranger dans les divers tiroirs de son esprit afin d'y remettre de l'ordre. Il en voulait à Wufei de n'avoir premièrement rien dit (mais après tout, lui aussi avait gardé ce qu'il ressentait pour lui), deuxièmement d'aimer les hommes et là encore d'avoir gardé le silence car après tout lui ne s'était jamais caché et pensait que si le Chinois n'avait rien dit c'était par manque de confiance en lui et troisièmement, il lui en voulait car il aimait Heero non d'un chien !!!Le natté secoua la tête et sourit intérieurement. C'était tout lui ça, il s'emportait trop vite, il n'était même pas sur que Wufei ressente quelque chose pour le Japonais et même si c'était le cas, il était dans son droit et se serait à lui, Duo Maxwell alias Shinigami de conquérir le japonais. Finalement peut-être que ce qu'il venait d'apprendre n'était pas si catastrophique que ça...Il avait toujours eut peur de parler à l'ex soldat parfait de ce qu'il ressentait mais savoir qu'un concurrent dormait sous le même toit que Heero et partageait son quotidien lui donnerait peut-être le courage de se lancer.

Duooo ! Tu m'entends ou quoi ?

Sorry ! J'étais ailleurs.

J'ai vu ça, ça fait 10 minutes que je parle tout seul ! Tu descends, je crois que Heero et Wufei viennent de rentrer.

Ils étaient ensemble, s'étrangla à moitié l'Américain.

Comme tous les dimanches, tu sais bien qu'ils s'entraînent ensemble !

Quaip ben maintenant je sais pourquoi ! C'est dingue je crève de jalousie alors que je sais bien qu'il s'est rien passé.

Sans rien ajouter, et comme s'il venait de parler pour lui-même, il secoua la tête et descendit prestement les escaliers. Trowa arriva à ce moment là prés de Quatre et lui sourit tendrement devant la mine contrarié de son petit ami.

Qu'y a t'il mon cœur ?

Rien...enfin presque rien, comme d'habitude, je m'inquiète pour rien.

Le regard interrogateur du français obligea le blond à expliquer.

J'ai peur que Duo et Wufei finissent par se détester...

Pourquoi ça ?

Quatre regarda son amant et rosit légèrement.

Heero, devina Trowa.

Je ne voulais pas entrer dans leur esprit mais leur sentiment sont parfois tellement puissant que je ne peux les éviter...Ce qui me désole le plus est le fait qu'un des deux aura forcement le cœur brisé, il se pourrait même que Heero n'ai de l'affection pour aucun des deux et, ils sont tellement sincère... Heero est vraiment important à leurs yeux...Je ne veux pas que mes amis souffrent !

Fais confiance à Heero, il saura gérer ce problème...

J'ai malheureusement l'impression qu'en ce moment, Heero à ces propres problème à régler.

Comment ça ?

Je sais pas, je le sens préoccupait.

Normal entre Duo et Wufei, il a de quoi s'arracher les cheveux, se moqua Trowa. Il n'y a que lui pour survivre à cette piplette natté et à ce grognon de Chinois !

Quatre sourit à ce commentaire que, on devait bien avoué était véridique. Il se blottit dans les bras du français et décida de laisser Wufei et Duo se déclarer au Japonais. Après tout, comment pourrait-il vivre la même chose que Trowa et lui si il ne disait rien à celui qui hantait leur cœur...Pour au moins l'un des deux, il faudrait passer à quelque chose d'autres mais au moins, ils seraient fixés. Tout en embrassant avec douceur la nuque de son compagnon, l'Arabe se demanda si Heero ressentait effectivement plus que de l'amitié pour l'un de ses prétendants. Le Japonais n'avait jamais présenté des tendances homosexuelles, il avait d'ailleurs certainement eut une relation avec l'ancienne reine de Sank dont il avait été très proche. Mais il est vrai aussi qu'il était très porche de ses anciens compagnons d'armes et que la guerre les avaient liés, tous, à un point inimaginable. Quatre se représenta mentalement la ministre. Il est vrai que si il n'avait préféré les hommes, cette jeune fille lui aurait certainement plu :elle était très jolie, du moins dans son souvenir avec ses longs cheveux clairs et son regard déterminé...un peu comme Heero d'ailleurs... L'ancien pilote 01 avait-il gardé des contacts avec cette jeune fille ?Il l'espérait car pendant la guerre un lien très fort les avaient unis. L'Arabe constata alors qu'a part eux cinq, ils avaient rompu tous liens avec ceux qui pouvaient leur rappeler la guerre. Ils avaient aujourd'hui une vie complètement différente mais resté pourtant très replié sur eux même. Faire de nouvelles rencontres et s'attacher à d'autres personnes leur coûté même pour Duo qui était pourtant si sociable... Oui, la guerre leur avaient laissé des blessures qui mettaient du temps à cicatriser. La peur de perdre les proches étaient toujours dans leur cœur.

Tu as des nouvelles de Catherine, demanda Quatre au Français.

Ca fait longtemps que je ne lui ai pas parlé...

Tu devrais l'inviter à venir passer quelques jours avec nous...

Pourquoi pas. Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser à ça ?

Rien, je pense juste qu'il est temps de ne plus avoir peur, répondit simplement le blond en caressant la nuque de Trowa.

Dès que Duo arriva en bas, il s'arrêta un instant pour contempler le corps en sueur du bel apollon qui lui faisait face. Les cheveux bruns plus rebelles que jamais, les sourcils finement dessinés, les yeux b'un bleu captivant et qui trahissait une volonté hors du commun, un nez droit bien proportionné, des lèvres à peine boudeuse et bien roses, un visage net et gracieux, une peau qu'il devinait douce comme de la soie, une silhouette élancée et musclée...Duo aurait pu admirer le Japonais pendant des heures si ce dernier ne c'était retourné vers lui attendant une explication à un « matage » si flagrant.

Ben quoi, reprit le natté en affichant un grand sourire, je vérifiais juste que Wufei t'ait ramené en un seul morceau !!

C'est plutôt moi qui risque de revenir en morceau, répliqua le Chinois torse nu et trempé de sueur.

Duo jeta un coup d'œil à l'Asiatique. Il paraissait sérieux mais paisible comme si ce qu'il venait de dire n'était qu'un simple constat, une évidence ; mais qui aux yeux de Duo et des autres était un compliment en bonne et dus forme quant à la supériorité du japonais au combat. Heero regarda à son tour l'auteur de ces dernières paroles et lâcha après quelques secondes de silence :

Tu es un grand guerrier Wufei, l'honneur et le respect de l'autre sont ta ligne de conduite ce qui fait de toi un meilleur combattant.

Duo ne sentit aucune vibration, aucun tressaillements dans la voix du brun qui aurait pu renseigner sur les sentiments qui devaient affluer en lui, il en fut presque soulager par ailleurs : Wufei n'était pas plus avancé que lui-même si Heero le tenait en grande estime.

Le Japonais monta sans dire un mot de plus et se dirigea vers la douche. Le natté savait qu'il devait saisir l'opportunité d'être seul avec le pilote 05 pour lui parler mais il ne s'en sentit pas la force devant le presque sourire que ce dernier affiché depuis le départ du brun.

Reprend toi Wuffy ! Respire un grand coup et ça ira mieux, tu verrais ta tête c'est hilarant, se moqua l'Américain.

Tais-toi Maxwell où je te fais bouffer ta natte, c'est clair, grommela le Chinois en regagnant sa chambre d'un pas bourrue.

Il n'y avait cette fois plus aucun doute pour le jeune Shinigami, il y avait de la concurrence dans l'air et pas des moindres...Il allait falloir agir vite et peut-être se ramasser le pire vent qu'il n'est jamais eu, Heero n'était pas le genre à faire des cadeaux et s'il ne ressentait rien pour lui, il n'irait pas par quatre chemins pour que le natté le lâche.

L'Américain inspira un grand coup pour se donner un peu d'aplomb et monta à son tour les escaliers puis, il se dirigea vers la chambre qu'il partageait avec l'ex soldat parfait. Lorsqu'il entra dans la chambre, il crut que son cœur se propulsait hors de sa poitrine tant ce qu'il vit était...Whaouh !!!Heero était sans conteste le gars le plus sexy de tout l'univers. Ce qu'il avait entrevu en bas des escaliers n'était qu'un avant goût de la chose. Heero sortait à peine de sous la douche et son torse musclé était parsemé de gouttelettes d'eau qui glissaient le long de ses abdominaux pour finalement s'écraser sur la serviette blanche qui entourait ses fines hanches. Lorsque ce dernier secoua légèrement la tête pour se débarrasser du liquide qui trempé ses cheveux et que par la même occasion, la serviette glissa de quelques centimètres, Duo étouffa un gloussement dans sa bouche et sentit que son pantalon menaçait d'exploser s'il ne se calmait pas de suite...Mais comment se calmer devant un tel spectacle !!Heero ne lui avait jamais parut si sexy et si désirable. Le natté tenta de reprendre le contrôle de son corps quand une voix l'interpella.

Depuis quand restes-tu sur le pas de la porte ?

Depuis que tu sors de ta douche avec une serviette aussi courte autour de la taille, répondit Duo avec un large sourire aguichant aux lèvres.

Il n'y en avait plus d'autre.

Tant mieux, celle là te va à ravir.

Duo observait scrupuleusement le Japonais pour bien voir la moindre réaction à ses paroles provocatrices et il fut aussi étonné que ravie d'entendre la voix chaude et grave du brun répondre :

J'en prends note pour la prochaine fois où tu me détailleras de la sorte...

Le natté rosit légèrement et explosa finalement d'un rire sincère. Le soldat parfait avait tellement changé depuis la guerre...Il s'était ouvert et devenait une personne qui exprimait sans difficulté ce qu'il ressentait sans en être gêné le moins du monde. Il était devenu vraiment parfait...Duo était toujours émerveillé de découvrir au fil des jours avec quelle facilité le Japonais s'intégrer dans sa nouvelle vie et à quel point il était talentueux et plein de surprises pour des choses aussi varié que la cuisine, le ménage, la musique, la peinture ou même l'imitation, le monopoly, le strip-poker et bien d'autres choses. Avec Heero tout semblé tourner à la perfection, tout ce qu'il créait ou entreprenait était fantastiquement parfait. Il avait beau chercher dans sa mémoire, il ne se souvenait pas avoir encore vu Heero avoir des lacunes dans un domaine. C'était d'ailleurs pour cette raison que ce dernier avait choisi l'enseignement comme métier. Au début ce choix les avaient tous un peu surpris mais finalement, ce rôle lui allait à merveille et puis les enfants l'aimaient vraiment...L'Américain savait que le Japonais avait aussi choisi ce métier car il lui permettait de prendre des cours à côté. Et oui, l'enseignant parfait tentait de parfaire son éducation...Duo regarda de nouveau le japonais qu'il sentait détendu. Il savait que ce dernier apprécié quand il s'esclaffait de cette façon car il le lui avait confié un soir au cours d'un de ces fous rire. Lorsque Duo avait entendu cette confession, il avait failli embrasser avec fougue le Japonais tant ce qu'il venait d'entendre l'avait réjouie.

Heero se coucha dans son lit et s'enfonça sans bruit sous sa large couette. Duo sentit qu'il était l'heure de se jeter à l'eau et qu'advienne ce qu'adviendra, tant pis.

Heero, tenta l'Américain.

Hm ?

J'ai froid...

Mets-toi sous la couette et t'iras déjà mieux.

Duo sourit et se rapprocha à pas de félins du lit tant convoité et s'y glissa silencieusement.

Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Tu m'as dis de venir sous la couette.

Pas celle là la tienne, maintenant j'ai froid aussi baka !

Ca va mieux, chuchota le natté en se collant à l'adolescent.

Pourquoi fais-tu ça ?

Pour te réchauffer...

Duo, gronda le Japonais en cherchant à se libérer des bras qui l'entouraient.

Parce que j'en ai envie. Ca te déplait tant que ça.

Là n'est pas le problème .

Il est où alors, demanda tristement l'Américain en regardant Heero droit dans les yeux.

Je ne voudrais pas que tu t'attaches...à moi...Je ne pourrais pas te rendre heureux...

Ca c'est à moi d'en décider et puis, c'est trop tard, je t'aime déjà, souffla le natté tout bas au creux de l'oreille du brun.

Heero regarda l'Américain pour réussir à savoir si ce dernier était sincère puis, comme s'il avait trouvé ce qu'il cherchait, il se détendit et se laissa aller dans les bras si tendre de Duo. Tant pis pour demain, après tout, d'ici là, il aurait peut-être trouvé une échappatoire...

Lorsque Duo se réveilla le lendemain matin dans le lit de son compagnon, il ne fut pas surpris de découvrir que ce dernier manqué à l'appel. Il soupira. Tant pis, l'espace d'un instant, il avait cru que...Quel idiot !Heero était trop unique pour s'intéresser à lui qui n'était que Duo et pourtant, il aurait pu lui apporter tant d'amour et de présence...

Ah, t'es réveillé ?C'est pas trop tôt, il est presque 10h, il commençait à s'inquiéter en bas. Tiens ton petit-déjeuner, compléta l'adolescent aux yeux prussiens en déposant délicatement un plateau sur le lit. Pourquoi me dévisages-tu ainsi ?

Je croyais que...tu étais parti...

Comment ça ?

Ben, pas pour aller me chercher à manger en tout cas...Tu restes avec moi ?

Le Japonais se permit un léger sourire ( ce qui le rendait encore plus beau) et s'assis à côté de son coéquipier. Duo lui caressa le visage avec la main droite. Il était incroyable. Heero avait amené exactement ce dont il avait envie alors que chaque matin il variait son petit-déjeuner et pourtant le Japonais avait tout de suite su ce qu'il voulait !L'Américain mangea comme quatre devant un Heero amusé devant tant d'appétit. Il était vrai que lui ne faisait que picorer à chaque repas et malgré cela, il avait une force et une énergie inépuisable en cas de nécessité.

Je dois y aller.

Où ?

Wufei m'a demandé de l'accompagner à l'entraînement.

Encore ? Mais tu y es déjà aller hier.

Tu connais Wufei, depuis qu'il travaille chez les preventers il s'entraîne presque tous les jours.

Duo fit la moue. Savoir Heero loin de lui avec son concurrent ne le réjouissait pas, surtout qu'il ne savait toujours pas si le Japonais partagé ses sentiments. Pourtant, hier, il ne l'avait pas rejeté et ce matin, il était resté mais et si Wufei se décidait lui aussi ?Heero ne penserait-il pas au fait qu'il avait le choix ?Ne choisirait-il pas Wufei plutôt que lui ? Le Japonais remit les draps en place et se leva. Il était incorrigible, il était sur que s'il le laissait 2 ou 3 jours seul dans sa chambre il la nettoierait et la rangerait de fond en comble...Depuis quand le Japonais était-il à ce point maniaque de l'ordre autre que son espace vital ? Cela c'était fait au fur et à mesure et n'avait en aucun cas alerté les autres pilotes qui ne voyait en cela qu'une manière de s'occuper. Mais y'a quand même d'autres moyens de passer le temps, non ? Le natté eut une désagréable impression qui lui donna la chair de poule et lui picota la colonne vertébrale...Tout était bien trop beau bien trop agréable...Non pas qu'il soit à ce point maso pour aimer être mal, loin de là !Mais il savait par expérience que c'est quand tout va pour le mieux que tout dégringole et qu'un malheur arrive. Quatre avait raison, il devenait parano !Pourquoi chercher des problèmes là où il n'y en avait pas ! Duo se leva enfin et partit prendre une douche.

Wufei finit de s'habiller et respira un grand coup. Depuis quand se sentait-il intimidait à l'idée de partir s'entraîner ?Peut-être était-ce plutôt l'idée de ré affronter Heero qui le mettait mal à l'aise...Impossible !Il n'avait peur et n'était impressionné par personne. Il se sentait un peu plus rassuré et décida de descendre rejoindre le Japonais. Arrivé en bas, face à lui, il perdit sa confiance en soi. L'ancien pilote 01 se tenait fièrement, la tête haute prés de la porte d'entrée. Il avait une telle prestance et était tellement beau que Wufei déglutit. Pourquoi se le cachait davantage...Le respect et l'amitié qui l'avait lié au jeune homme pendant la guerre avait depuis évolué. Il voulait davantage ! Il voulait pouvoir toucher le Japonais sans se sentir en faute, le découvrir entièrement, apprendre à l'aimer. Il était tellement difficile pour le jeune chinois d'avouer que son cœur battait pour un homme et que par conclusion, il ne pouvait espérer avoir un héritier légitime, qu'il bafouait l'honneur des siens !Mais qu'importe, il ne pouvait trahir son cœur et ce qu'il ressentait. Après tout, il n'aimait pas les hommes mais Heero Yui, ce qui n'était tout de même pas la même chose. Il faudrait bien qu'un jour il lui parle surtout que Maxwell tournait beaucoup autour du japonais ces temps ci. Déjà que d'habitude il était plutôt collant mais là ça frisé le harcèlement. Pourtant, ça n'avait pas l'air de trop gêner Yui...

On y va, demanda le Japonais.

Wufei, dont la voix grave de Heero rappela à la réalité, acquiesça et suivit le brun sans dire un mot. Alors qu'ils marchaient depuis 10 bonnes minutes, le Chinois se lança :

Heero...je...je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle.

Le dit en question se contenta de regarder son interlocuteur pour toute réponse.

Ce n'est pas disons facile à dire et je ne voudrais pas que suite à ce que je te dirai tu...tu me respectes moins...

Le Chinois se sentait légèrement rougir et ses bégayement devaient paraître bien idiot aux yeux de l'ancien soldat parfait. Pourtant ce dernier l'écoutait attentivement, sans sourire de sa maladresse et attendant sagement qu'il réussisse à parler. Ils s'étaient à présent arrêté ; Wufei voyant que le Japonais ne se moquait pas de sa maladresse à s'expliquer, se sentit rassuré. Comment avait-il pu douter du japonais !Il n'allait pas se moquer de lui, il n'était pas ainsi. Il avait été un guerrier donc sans sentiment mais à présent c'était un homme sage et juste :il ne le jugerait pas sur ce qu'il ressentait, il en était certain. Le Chinois se rapprocha alors un peu du corps et des lèvres tant désirées, veillant tout de même à ce que le brun puisse s'écarter ou reculer s'il le voulait, mais il ne bougea pas et se contenta de fixer Wufei dans les yeux. Puis, contre toute attente, le Japonais franchit lui-même les derniers centimètres qui les séparaient et nicha sa tête au creux de l'épaule droite du chinois. Le souffle régulier et chaud caressait la nuque du pilote 05 qui osait à peine respirer de peur de briser cet instant. Heero...L'homme qu'il admirait tant avait besoin de protection !?!Il semblait tellement reposer sur lui à cet instant...Il devait bien avouait qu'il se sentait fier de la confiance que lui accordait le Japonais et qu'il veillerait jalousement sur celui qui avait besoin de soutien. Il frôla de ses doigts agiles la nuque de son protégé. Il savait que Heero l'avait choisi aussi car il ne poserait pas de question contrairement à Duo, qu'il ne l'étoufferait pas contrairement à Quatre, qu'il n'essayerait pas de deviner contrairement à Trowa, lui, se contenterait d'être là.

On laisse tomber l'entraînement pour aujourd'hui, dit ce dernier simplement.

Le Japonais se releva légèrement et demanda :

Tu voulais me dire quelque chose...Je t'écoute.

On verra ça plus tard, on a le temps. On rentre ?

Réponse négative de la tête...Bizarre, même si le Japonais n'avait jamais était un grand bavard, il ne lui arrivait pas souvent de se comporter ainsi, presque honteux de sa réponse.

On n'est pas obligé. Tu veux aller où ?

Heero sourit timidement. Wufei se sentit frissonner. Il n'aurait jamais pu imaginer ça avant mais il trouvait le Japonais attendrissant comme ça...Où allait le monde, il se mettait à parler comme Duo maintenant !Mais il fallait bien avouer que l'ex pilote 01 avec ce petit sourire sexy était presque ...excitant...

Je ne sais pas trop...montre-moi un endroit que tu aimes bien, où tu te sentes libre.

Ce fut au tour du chinois de sourire. Il décida d'emmener le Japonais à ...

La mer. C'est là où tu te sens le mieux ?Pourquoi ?

L'Asiatique fit quelques pas avant de se décider à répondre :

Avec ma...femme, nous venions souvent ici...Elle aimait beaucoup la mer...Elle disait qu'il n'y...avait rien de mieux que de se laisser bercer par le vent et le bruit des vagues...Qu'il n'y avait plus rien en dehors de cette mélodie et que seul l'être que l'on aimait le plus au monde pouvait entendre la même musique que nous...

Heero se contenta d'écouter les confidences qu'ils savaient encore douloureuses de son ami. Il sentait que cet instant était important et que Wufei en l'emmenant ici avait fait preuve d'une grande confiance envers lui.

Merci.

Pourquoi ?

D'être là et pour m'avoir conduit ici, remercia le brun en enlevant les quelques grains de sables qui brillaient sur ses avants-bras.

Wufei observa l'ancien soldat batailler avec la poussière d'or qui s'incrustaient sur sa peau matte. Il devait lui parler, il savait qu'il n'aurait jamais de meilleure occasion. Il s'apprêtait à tout lui dire lorsqu'il aperçut une petite ride apparaître au niveau du sourcil gauche du japonais, signe d'énervement évident chez lui lorsque l'on est habitué à décoder le moindre signe du glaçon ambulant comme le disait si souvent Maxwell. En effet le Japonais semblait tendu et chassé maintenant d'un geste nerveux et presque violent les fauteurs de trouble qui n'étaient autres que les grains de sables eux même. Le Chinois aurait pu être amusé d'une telle scène s'il n'avait perçu l'état de frustration dans lequel Heero semblait plongé.

Yui ?Yui !Je ne pense pas que le sable mérite un tel châtiment mais surtout un tel emportement. Tu m'entends ?

Tu ne comprends pas, articula t'il enfin, le sable est nuisible. Il importune, colle, s'accroche, se cramponne pour mieux égratigner, écorcher, irriter les baigneurs et touristes qui s'arrêtent sur cette plage. Il faut l'éliminer !!!

A présent, le Japonais semblait sur le point d'exploser et Wufei lui agrippa les poignets pour tenter de le raisonner.

Laisse-moi, je dois l'éliminer pour que la mer soit meilleure, elle sera impeccable !Je vais la parfaire et tu ne m'en empêchera pas.

Yui !Tu t'entends ? Tu es entrain de délirer !Reprends-toi au nom de Nataku !Tu parles du sable pas d'un ennemi !Du SABLE !

Divers sentiments défilaient sur le visage de l'ancien pilote qui reflétait sa confusion intérieure. La colère, la stupeur, l'incompréhension, la fatigue, le découragement se bousculaient dans sa tête. Il paraissait vouloir parler mais aucun mot ni son ne sortait de sa bouche entrouverte puis il sembla se calmer et articula enfin sur un ton qui trahissait son épuisement :

Ramène-moi à...la maison...S'il te plait...

Que pouvait-il bien se passer dans la tête d'Heero ?Il n'avait jamais assisté à une telle scène de la part de l'ancien pilote et contrairement à certain, il n'était pas du genre à plaisanter du moins pas avec ce genre de chose. Il n'était pas dans ses habitudes de s'inquiéter d'un rien ou de paniquer au moindre incident mais il devait avouer que rien que de penser à ce qu'il venait de se produire, il en avait la chair de poule. C'était comme si un vent de folie s'était emparé du japonais...Mais bon se rassura le Chinois intérieurement, Heero semblait fatigué et stressait avant de venir, les deux cumulés avec le soleil à son zénith avaient très bien pu lui provoquer une hallucination ou autres bêtises du genre, bref un truc qui aurait pu arriver à n'importe qui et bien qu'impressionnant, sans aucune gravité si le concerné se reposait un peu. Tranquillisé, Wufei raccompagna son ami chez eux où un américain survolté les attendait.

4 heures qu'ils étaient partis !L'entraînement ne duré d'habitude qu'une heure trente au maximum !Duo sentait qu'il n'était pas aller s'exercer et ne pouvait s'empêcher son esprit d'envisager toutes les scènes qui auraient pu se produire. Lorsqu'il entendit enfin la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir, il se précipita vers cette dernière en hurlant presque :

C'est pas trop tôt !Vous n'auriez pas pu, l'Américain s'arrêta au milieu de sa tirade au visage fatigué du japonais soutenu presque par un chinois encore plus sérieux que d'habitude. Qu'est-ce que...

Maxwell, c'est pas le moment de faire une scène, répondit sèchement Wufei sans même lui accorder un regard et monter directement l'adolescent qu'il portait presque dans sa chambre.

Le natté les suivit jusqu'au pied de sa chambre commune avec le brun puis attendit que le chinois en ressorte pour demander enfin :

Me dis pas que c'est toi qui l'a mis dans un état pareil au cours de votre combat !

Wufei regarda finalement Duo dont les yeux brillaient d'inquiétude. Il soupira et lâcha après réflexion :

Je sais pas du tout ce qui lui a pris...On revenait de l'entraînement quand ses forces l'ont abandonné.

Le chinois pria intérieurement pour que son ton calme et sûre convainque l'Américain. Il n'avait pas envie de lui parler de la mer ni de l'histoire du sable comme si ce qu'il s'était passé n'appartenait qu'à lui et à Yui. Pas besoin d'étaler ce moment d'emportement devant tout le monde, ce serait au Japonais de décider ce qu'il voulait dire.

Le châtain hocha la tête en sachant bien que le Chinois ne lui disait pas toute la vérité. Il avait appris dans les rues de L2 à reconnaître les menteurs et il était certain que Wufei lui cachait quelque chose, pourtant il n'insista pas. Il connaissait le Chinois, et s'il ne disait pas tout c'est que c'était mieux ainsi, sûrement pour laisser à Heero le choix de ce qu'il allait dire ou non. Il respectait cette décision et se contenta de demander innocemment afin de montrer qu'il avait compris :

Et vous avez eu le temps de discuter un peu avant cet incident ?

De quoi aurions nous dû discuter ? Et puis mêle-toi de tes affaires pour une fois Maxwell !

Intéressant, pensa l'Américain avec un sourire de vainqueur collé aux lèvres, alors comme ça notre Wuffie ne réussi pas encore à admettre ses sentiments...Pourquoi cela ne m'étonne t'il même pas ?

Le natté entra dans sa chambre et regarda le Japonais endormit. Les lèvres à peine entrouvertes, les sourcils légèrement froncés et le souffle un peu trop rapide indiquaient que le sommeil de l'adolescent était plutôt agité. Duo se rapprocha silencieusement, se pencha au-dessus du corps tendu du Japonais et embrassa délicatement le front en sueur. Il dégagea les cheveux collaient au visage du brun à cause de la sueur et caressa son vissage fin d'un geste affectueux qui apaisèrent doucement le repos d'Heero.

Lorsque l'ancien pilote 01 se réveilla enfin, la première chose qu'il vit fut deux yeux presque violets qui l'admiraient et un natté qui lui chatouillait la main droite.

Duo ?

Oui ma belle au bois dormant ?

? !?

Tu sais l'histoire de la jeune fille qui se pique à un fusain et s'endort pendant 100 ans jusqu'à ce que un jeune prince vienne la réveiller d'un baiser...

J'ai dormis longtemps ?

Pas 100 ans je te rassure, j'aurais jamais tenu tout ce temps sans t'embrasser...

...

Je plaisante, j'ai rien fais et t'as dormi 4 ou 5 heures, tout au plus. Tu ne veux pas me dire ce qui c'est passé ?

...

C'est pas grave, rassura l'Américain, en se couchant prés de son ami, tu m'en parleras quand tu en auras envie.

Duo sentit les battements de son cœur s'accélérer quand le Japonais se rapprocha de lui et posa timidement sa tête contre son torse. L'Américain hésita puis se lança enfin :

Est-ce que je peux espérer, souffla t'il au creux de l'oreille d'Heero.

Je ne sais pas. J'aimerais te dire oui mais te décevoir serais pour moi impardonnable et te mentir serais lâche...Tu ne dois pas m'aimer, je te l'ai dis, je ne veux pas te briser le cœur.

C'est aujourd'hui qu'il se brise, lâcha tristement le natté. Tu en aimes un autre ?

Heero ne répondit rien et se rapprocha davantage( si c'était encore possible) du corps chaud qui lui tenait la taille. Duo n'insista pas et se contenta d'embrasser gentiment le Japonais sur la tête. Il faudrait qu'il reparle de tout ça mais pas maintenant, pas aujourd'hui. Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, l'Américain s'endormit ne lâchant pour rien au monde le trésor qu'il serrait dans ses bras.

Lorsque Wufei descendit le lendemain matin, il ne fut pas surpris de trouver le Japonais déjà en bas. Depuis qu'ils partageaient tous la même maison, Heero avait toujours était le premier levé et le dernier à s'endormir comme si son corps nécessitait moins de repos que ceux de ses coéquipiers pour se recharger. Le brun s'aperçu de sa présence et lui fit un signe de tête en guise de bonjour afin de ne pas briser le silence apaisant qui régnait dans la pièce. Il faut dire que dès que Duo descendait en trombe de sa chambre pour engloutir tout ce qui lui passé sous la main, le bruit et l'agitation étaient à son comble. Le Chinois s'installa en face du Japonais et mangea tranquillement en observant son vis-à-vis. Il lisait comme à son habitude le journal tout en buvant à petite gorgée son café noir. De temps à autre, il détachait son regard de l'article qu'il parcourait ayant entendu un bruit qui mettait son corps de soldat en alerte ou simplement pour vérifier si Wufei l'observait toujours.

Qui y a t'il Wufei ?

...

Tu m'observes avec encore plus d'insistance que les autres matins.

Le Chinois rougit à cette remarque qui soulignait le fait que le Japonais se sache détaillé presque tous les matins.

C'est si flagrant que ça, dit-il rougissant davantage.

Que tu t'inquiètes ? Disons que tes yeux te trahissent. Mais rassure-toi, tout va bien et ce qui s'est passé hier...Oublie le ok ? Mais au fait tu voulais me parler, non ?

Wufei regarda le brun dans les yeux cherchant à savoir si ce qu'il allait avouer il l'avait déjà deviné ou s'il ignorait quel sentiment il nourrissait à son égard. Il devait s'en douter, après tout, Heero avait été soldat et son intuition les avaient plus d'une fois sauvé...Mais alors pourquoi faisait-il semblant ? Pour avoir confirmation ? Peut-être pour lui laisser le privilège et l'honneur de se déclarer, pour ne pas le mettre dans l'embarras. Le Chinois se leva et s'approcha de la chaise où Heero était assis. Il le regardait sans le scruter ni le dévisager. Il ne cherchait rien et se contentait d'attendre que Wufei prenne une quelconque décision. Wufei caressa de sa paume la joue gauche du Japonais comme pour demander une autorisation puis approcha ses lèvres de celles d'Heero et enfin les frôla dans un souffle léger et chaud. Il les goûta tendrement du bout de la langue et fut surpris de découvrir leur douceur imprégnée d'un léger arôme de café agréablement mélangé avec une odeur de vanille. Le Chinois sentit une bouffée d'amour et de désirs le submerger. Il ne s'était jamais sentit aussi bien et aussi en confiance depuis que sa femme l'avait quitté. Heero ne l'avait pas rejeté ! Il l'embrassait et Heero ne le repoussait pas ! Il quitta à regret les lèvres tentatrices et articula d'une voix la plus caressante possible :

Tu es la personne à laquelle je tiens le plus au monde Heero...

Alors que le Chinois s'apprêtait à continuer, une boule d'énergie se propulsa dans la cuisine. Les deux Asiatiques eurent juste le temps de s'éloigner légèrement que la trombe Duo Maxwell fit son apparition. Le Chinois ne put s'empêcher de penser que ce stupide Américain à tresse faisait exprès d'apparaître toujours au mauvais moment. Ce n'était un secret pour personne que le châtain vouait un amour presque étouffant pour le Japonais...

Salut la compagnie ! Alors bien dormi ? Vous vous levez vachement tôt dites-moi...Enfin, c'est pas nouveau. Vous étiez en train de parler, non ? Je vous dérange pas au moins ? Et nos deux tourtereaux, ils sont toujours au lit ? J'vous jure, depuis qu'ils sont ensemble, ils passent plus de temps au lit et dans leur chambre qu'avec nous. Au fait, j'ai une super idée pour ce soir ! Ca vous direz d'aller en boîte ? 9a fait longtemps qu'on s'est pas fait une sortie tous les 5...Faut que j'en parle à Quatre et à Trowa enfin s'ils daignent sortir de leur lit ! Et après c'est moi qu'on traite de marmotte.

Maxwell !

Oui Wuffie ?

Wufei et tais-toi !

C'est pas très gentil de me parler comme ça Wu...Hee-chan, tu vas le laisser me jeter comme un malpropre ?

Vous êtes bien assez grand pour régler vos affaires tout seul, se moqua le Japonais en quittant la cuisine.

C'est d'accord pour ce soir, insista Duo.

Hm, marmonna une voix.

Je prends ça pour un oui...Et toi Wuffie, lança l'Américain sur un ton de défis évident, tu vas venir danser ?

Le Chinois n'était pas dupe et avait bien compris qu'emmener Heero dans un endroit où lui n'aimait pas se rendre et où l'Américain se sentait comme un poisson dans l'eau était une manière de l'éloigner de lui en tant que concurrent trop gênant...Aucun doute que maintenant, les hostilités allaient vraiment commencer et que Duo n'était pas prés de rendre les armes.

Je ne manquerai ça pour rien au monde, répliqua Wufei d'un ton tranchant.

La journée se passa rapidement, chacun vaquant à ses occupations mais lorsque le soir arriva, le Chinois commença à se demander si il avait eu raison d'accepter de sortir en boîte ce soir. Il avait horreur de ce genre d'endroit qui puait la transpiration, le désir et l'hypocrisie. Il ne comprenait pas comment les gens pouvaient trouver du plaisir à ce mettre en sueur sur une musique qui ressemblait davantage à du bruit qu'à autre chose et où la proximité était telle que même respirer devenait difficile. Il se doutait que ce genre de lieux n'étaient pas non plus les favoris de l'ex soldat parfait et qu'il avait accepté seulement pour faire plaisir à Maxwell ce qui, aux yeux du Chinois, était encore plus embêtant. Si Heero voulait faire plaisir à ce crétin de natté c'est qu'il l'aimait bien mais à quel point ? Non, ce serait bien trop dangereux de laisser le terrain libre à cet idiot d'Américain car, malgré le fait qu'il ait pu embrasser le Japonais, Wufei savait que rien n'était joué...

Duo se regarda une nouvelle fois dans la glace. Parfait enfin du moins autant qu'il le pouvait. Ce soir, il allait tester la capacité de résistance de son cher soldat parfait, bref il lui sortait le grand jeu avec pantalon en cuir moulant, débardeur noir et rouge et un déhanché qui aurait fait pâlir le diable lui-même. C'était ce soir ou jamais car l'Américain sentait bien que le Chinois lui aussi se rapprochait dangereusement de Heero et il n'était pas question qu'un autre que lui n'ai le Japonais. Il est vrai qu'il était possessif peut-être même un peu...étouffant parfois mais il avait une excuse. Quand l'on a jamais rien posséder, quand on a toujours du partager, quand l'on a jamais eu de chez soi alors, c'est vrai on a tendance à vouloir posséder les choses uniquement pour soi. Il avait toujours admit qu'il agissait ainsi comme un enfant un peu égoïste mais qu'importe après tout ne méritait-il pas un peu d'amour après ce qu'il avait vécu ? Duo soupira. Il était beau son petit discours qu'il ne cessait de se répéter depuis une heure. Il pouvait tromper tout le monde sur ses intentions mais pas lui-même...Si Heero aimait Relena ou Wufei ou n'importe qui d'autres alors il serait heureux pour le Japonais. Il fut un temps où il n'aurait jamais abandonné sa proie à quiconque mais Heero n'était pas une proie, l'avoir ne serait pas un trophée. C'était là la réelle différence avec les autres flirts qu'il avait eu : seul le bonheur d'Heero compté. Il voulait seulement que brille dans son regard cette petite étincelle de joie pure et que sur ses lèvres se dessine ce petit sourire timide mais symbole à lui seul de la perfection du Japonais qu'il avait déjà entraperçu dans ses rêves les plus fous. Il se doutait que ces instants de vrai bonheur et d'harmonie, le japonais n'avait jamais pu les éprouver auparavant, sans doute à cause de son entraînement de soldat. Malgré toute la bonne volonté dont il avait fait preuve pour changer, pour s'ouvrir, certaines portes resteraient fermé tant que personne ne viendrait l'aider à les ouvrir et Duo aurait donné n'importe quoi pour être ce guide pour Heero. C'était ce soir que tout se joué : soit Heero laisserait le natté aller un peu plus loin qu'une tendre étreinte, soit il le rappelait à l'ordre et là...Il aviserait plus tard, il devait se concentrer sur cette nuit.

Heero, t'as bientôt fini avec la salle de bain ? Je dois me brosser les cheveux et pas de chance mais la brosse te tient compagnie et...

Duo sentit sa mâchoire s'affaissait de quelques centimètres et ses yeux qui sortaient de leur orbite pour mieux admirer le spectacle qui était devant eux quant à son cœur il battait à une telle vitesse qu'ils semblaient sur le point d'éclater à chaque seconde. Le Japonais regarda le natté étonnait et demanda :

Duo, respire, t'es écarlate. C'est les habits qui ne vont pas ?

L'Américain tenta de retrouver son calme ce qui était particulièrement difficile devant la huitième merveille du monde. Heero arborait un jean blanc évasé au niveau des mollets qui moulait harmonieusement ses fesses musclées et ses cuisses dignes d'un dieu grec tout en laissant transparaître son boxer blanc qui semblait inventé pour lui. Ses clavicules apparaissant sans vergogne malgré la chemise bleu océan qu'il portait légèrement ouverte. Le tout souligné ses yeux prussiens et profond tandis que ses indomptables cheveux bruns retombaient sur son visage si fin. Et dire que c'était le natté qui voulait lui sortir le grand jeu...Sortant de son extase, l'Américain affirma :

Tu vas faire de sacré dégât auprès des jeunes filles...

Seulement des jeunes filles, se moqua Heero.

C'est à voir, murmura l'Américain sur un ton amusé. Je vais voir si les autres sont prêts.

Duo quitta la pièce et tomba nez à nez avec Trowa habillé d'un simple pantalon noir et d'une chemise vert bouteille.

T'es classe comme ça Tro...Je suis pas sur que Quatre puisse tenir toute la soirée sans te sauter dessus.

Heero va bien ? Au fait Duo, t'as un peu de bave là, taquina le Français avec un petit sourire en coin.

Duo pas démontait pour un sou s'esclaffa et ajouta :

Faut dire que les jolies petites fesses d'Heero moulaient dans un jean blanc ça fait baver...Quatre est prêt ?

Il est en bas avec Wufei. D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce qui se passe avec lui en ce moment, vous semblez toujours prêt à vous sauter à la gorge...

Faut croire que les fesses d'Heero on un succès fous.

Sur ce point je suis d'accord mais est-ce une raison pour vous détestez ? Tu ne crois pas que Heero à connu assez de batailles, de guerre et de haine autour de lui ? Je suis sûr que vous voulez tous les deux que sont bonheur alors réfléchi à ce que je viens de te dire...

Le français descendit calmement suivit d'un Duo pensif. Trowa connaissait bien Heero et une forte amitié basé sur la compréhension les unissaient. Il devait donc bien savoir quelle serait la réaction de Japonais s'il apprenait les tensions qui régnaient pour l'avoir...L'Américain devrait donc tenter de faire la paix avec le Chinois mais après cette soirée.

La boîte où les 5 jeunes hommes se rendirent avait une réputation fort respectable et réputée sans ennuie mais ce qui les avaient surtout dirigés vers cette dernière était le fait que les propriétaires, gens ouverts d'esprits, toléraient les couples gays et toutes nationalités bref, aucune discriminations...Lorsque les cinq amis rentrèrent dans la salle pleine à craquer, ils se dirigèrent de suite vers une table par chance libre. Manquant de place, Quatre se sacrifia pour se mettre sur les genoux fort confortables de Trowa tandis que Duo attrapa le Japonais par la main et le tira sur ses propres genoux en prétextant à son tour le manque de place.

Mais Hee-chan, sinon je vois pas la piste de danse...

Le natté vit le Chinois lui lancer des regards dignes d'un Heero en mode perfect soldier mais qu'importe, Heero ne bougeaient pas et c'était ça le plus important. Quelques silencieuses minutes passèrent. Quatre et Trowa tentaient de battre leur record en apnée tandis que Duo caressaient machinalement le dos de l'ange qu'il avait sur les genoux et que Wufei pensait aux mille et une façon de faire bouffer à l'Américain sa natte. Puis Duo se rapprocha de l'oreille d'Heero et proposa :

J'ai envie d'aller danser, as toi ?

Je n'ai jamais appris, confessa timidement le Japonais en baissant la tête.

T'as de la chance, il paraît que je suis un très bon professeur, répondit ce dernier an souriant.

Wufei ne put donc qu'assister au départ du Japonais et de son concurrent en titre sur la piste de danse se maudissant de ne pas avoir réagi avant le natté.

Duo entraîna son compagnon au milieu de la piste de danse tandis qu'un morceau de musique aux sonorités indiennes et rythmées commençait. L'Américain démarra par des gestes lents et sures de lui. Chacun de ses mouvements accompagnait la musique. Il se rapprochait d'Heero qui semblaient analyser les gestes de l'autre.

Laisse toi aller ! Bouge avec la musique.

Bien que perplexe, le Japonais se lança dans un essai. Les jambes, ensuite les bras, les épaules et enfin les hanches. Puis semblant totalement absorbé par le rythme, il ferma les yeux et laissa la musique le pénétrait. Les gestes semblaient plus sures et épousaient maintenant parfaitement chaque sonorité. Duo observa avec délice le déhanché gracieux de l'ange qui se mouvaient sous ses yeux. Ses fesses musclées semblaient le narguer sous les effets de lumières qui ne cessaient d'aller et de venir pour les éclairer. Les quelques gouttes de sueurs qui dégoulinaient le long des tempes du Japonais pour finalement s'écrasaient à la naissance de ses clavicules donnèrent presque le vertige à l'Américain tant elles rendaient Heero incroyablement beau. C'était tout bonnement impossible que l'adolescent qui dansé avec tant de grâce devant lui soit un débutant en la matière. En l'espace de 5 minutes, il était devenu meilleur que lui ? Pas de doute, son déhanché du diable ne faisait pas le poids devant l'aisance de l'adolescent à ne faire qu'un avec la musique. Les diverses lumières qui se déplaçaient sur la piste semblaient s'acharner à passer et repasser sur le corps du Japonais soulignant ainsi ses formes parfaites et laissant transparaître les dessous autrefois blancs de l'adolescent. Tous ses effets d'éclairage mettant en valeur les mouvements souples et gracieux de Heero attiraient bien des regards et comme pour empêcher toutes concurrences, l'Américain se glissa derrière la fine silhouette tant désirée et se rapprocha doucement jusqu'à être presque collée à cette dernière puis leur corps entamèrent un même rythme rapide et magnifique. Duo posa ses mains sur les hanches de son compagnon tandis que ce dernier appuyait sa tête contre le torse musclé et protecteur de l'Américain.

Tu danses magnifiquement, on dirait un ange, chuchota Duo.

Je n'ai fait que t'observer.

Le natté sourit. Il ne s'était jamais sentit aussi bien et autant en parfaite osmose qu'à ce moment là contre cet être parfait. Il se rendit compte que les fesses du Japonais frottant avec provocation contre son pantalon l'avait légèrement excité mais quoi de plus normal devant un tel corps. Il aurait perverti à cet instant n'importe quel hétérosexuel...Duo sentit une bouffée d'amour le submerger. Heero était là, dans ses bras, plus sexy que jamais alors, n'y tenant plus, il embrassa la nuque fragile qui lui était offerte. Il sentit le Japonais se tendre puis de nouveau se laisser aller contre lui. Il retourna alors tendrement l'adolescent, prit son visage entre ses mains et l'embrassa délicatement essayant de faire passer le plus d'amour qu'il pouvait en un seul baiser. Puis il regarda l'adolescent qu'il venait d'embrasser, il semblait perdu dans ses pensées et inquiet.

Heero...Je t'aime. Tu peux me faire confiance. Dis moi à quoi tu penses.

Le concerné se contenta de nicher sa tête dans le cou du natté qui le serra contre lui.

J'aimerais tant savoir ce qui se passe dans ta tête, souffla t'il pour lui-même.

Son regard se posa à ce moment là sur Wufei qui les observait sûrement depuis un bout de temps. Il semblait en colère ce qui était bien compréhensible mais surtout inquiet. Il devait avoir remarquer la soudaine tristesse d'Heero. L'Américain raccompagna son compagnon à leur table où le Chinois demanda alors qu'ils venaient d'arriver :

Heero !Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

Tout va bien. Juste un peu fatigué.

Pas étonnant avec Maxwell, grinça Wufei.

Si tas quelque chose à dire Wuffie, ai au moins le courage de me le dire en face...Il est où le problème ?

Comme si tu ne le savais pas...Yuy vient à peine de se remettre que tu nous entraîne dans ce lieu de décadence et que tu l'emmènes danser. C'est pas le meilleur moyen pour se rétablir tu penses pas...

Pendant que le Chinois et l'Américain se chamaillait, la tête d'Heero se mit à tourner. Mais que se passait-il, il n'avait pourtant rien bu à moins que CA ne recommence.

Mais j'oubliais que tu étais totalement irresponsable et qu'à part toi, tu ne penses à personne d'autres !

Moi je ne pense qu'à moi ? C'est le monde à l'envers monsieur le grand solitaire ! Et puis tu te prends pour qui pour juger les gens comme ça ? Faudrait déjà que t'es rien à te reprocher avant de faire chier le monde !Tu serais pas plutôt jaloux Wu ?Jaloux de ne pas avoir Heero à ta disposition et qu'il ne t'ai pas choisi !T'as du mal à accepter que je l'ai embrasser, non ?Frustrant des se retrouver tout seul alors qu'on a envie de compagnie ?

Tout autour de Heero semblait irriter ses yeux. Tout était si laid, si inachevé, il en avait envie de vomir. Une sourde colère montait en lui : c'était inadmissible, les verres avaient des empreintes de doigts partout, les chaises peintes approximativement, le plafond d'un jaune poisseux, la musique si forte qu'elle lui crevait presque les tympans et les gens qui suaient dégagés une odeur de transpiration et d'excitation insupportable pour son odorat sensible.

Tu me sembles bien sûr de toi Maxwell !Yuy ne t'as rien promis et tu l'as embrassé rien de plus...Pour ta gouverne moi aussi et il ne m'a pas non plus rejeté. Tu vois, la différence entre toi et moi c'est que toi tu veux posséder Heero alors que moi, je veux seulement l'aimer...Tu l'étouffes Maxwell laisse le respirer et par la même occasion si tu pouvais nous foutre la paix de temps en temps, ce serait pas mal !

Le monde le dégoûtait !Et dire qu'il s'était battu pour ça !Lui, si parfait, si complet, si compétent avait défendu ce fruit pourri, cette machine défectueuse !La race humaine était inaboutie et médiocre, même si il y apportait quelques modifications organiques, elle resterait une ébauche de la perfection...Non, il fallait tout détruire pour tout recommencer, c'était la seule solution !

Je l'étouffe ?Mais ma parole, t'es encore plus con que t'en a l'air !Je suis présent pour Heero quand il a besoin de moi !Quel amour tu comptes lui donner dis moi ?Tu dis que je veux le posséder mais toi tu veux le dominer !Tu oses dire que je suis trop présent à ces côtés mais c'est ça l'amour !Tu comptes faire quoi toi, l'aimer à distance ?De temps en temps ?Et puis qui es-tu pour savoir ce qui est bon pour lui ?Si Heero me trouve trop collant, c'est à lui de me le dire et certainement pas à un petit prétentieux coincé du cul !

Heero ,dans l'apogée de sa démence, chercha d'un regard haineux la moindre arme qui pourrait l'aider à accomplir sa nouvelle mission de destruction. Il repaira sans aucun problème l'arme qui se dessinait sous la veste d'un videur. Il se fondit dans la masse pour arriver à son niveau tandis que Wufei et Duo attiraient une petite foule de gens avec leur dispute allant de mal en pis. L'ex soldat parfait appliqua un violent coup de poing au porteur de l'arme et s'en saisis avec un sourire dément sur le visage.

Comment oses-tu m'insulter de la sorte toi qui est sans honneur et sans respect !!Je ne sais pas ce qui me retiens de...Heero ?Mais où est Heero ?

Comment ça où est Heero ?!?Il est juste derrière...Merde, où il est passé, s'inquiéta Duo en constatant que le Japonais n'était plus derrière eux.

Le Japonais regarda l'objet qui l' avait tant de fois aidé à provoquer la mort puis il la pointa sur la jeune femme à une petite table en face de lui. Qu'importe son nom, son passé, ses crimes, il devait juste la tuer !!Seul les plus forts pouvaient survivre ! Oui, après tout, tout cela n'était que la sélection naturelle...

Maxwell, il est là près de la porte de sortie et il tient un...

Duo plissa les yeux pour identifier l'objet.

Bordel, c'est un flingue !Mais il a pété un câble ou quoi ?!?

Le natté s'élança vers le Japonais pour l'empêcher de tirer suivit de près de Wufei. Heero dont les vieux réflexes de soldats étaient bien plus qu'opérationnel sentit un danger et braqua son arme sur les deux adolescents qui voulaient le stopper.

Non mais Heero, t'es malade ?Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

Pose cette arme de suite Yuy avant de blesser quelqu'un, continua le Chinois.

Blesser ?Qui parle de blesser ?Il faut juste éliminer la mauvaise graine qui pousse dans notre société !!

Il est malade !!!Heero, je ne vois que des jeunes venus pour se défouler !!Tu vas massacrer des innocents.

Personne n'est innocent Duo...Et puis leur mort permettra à de meilleurs modèles de prendre leur place.

Yuy, te rends-tu comptes de ce que tu es en train de dire et de faire ? Tu n'es pas comme ça. Tu respectes les gens même s'ils sont faibles, tu les as protégé dans le passé, souviens toi !

Heero sembla hésiter l'espace d'un instant. Wufei et Duo scrutèrent le visage trahissant le conflit intérieur du Japonais. Tout se mélangé dans son esprit...Ces gens innocent ne lui avaient strictement rien fait et pourtant il était sur les points d'en tuer au hasard. Pourquoi déjà ?A les regarder ainsi, ils ne semblaient pas si défaillant que ça. Heero leur ressemblait tout compte fait, il était même exactement comme eux, alors, qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris ? Il baissa son arme fatigué et en proie à un soudain mal de tête. L'Américain se rapprocha de lui et lui prit l'arme à feu des mains.

Je peux savoir ce qui t'as pris, demanda sèchement le natté.

J'ai mal à la tête, répondit le Japonais en se massant les tempes.

Je vois pas trop le rapport, continua froidement son vis à vis. D'habitude un mal de tête ne déclenche pas une envie de massacre.

Heero se courba vers l'avant les sourcils froncés, la bouche en proie à un rictus de douleur.

Heero ?!?Qu'est-ce qui se passe, s'inquiéta Wufei.

ASSEZ, s'exclama le brun en s'adressant à un ennemi imaginaire. Laissez moi !Je n'en peux plus !ASSEZ !!!!

Le japonais tomba à genoux et fut saisi de tremblements compulsifs sous les yeux de ces deux compagnons totalement tétanisés par la scène se jouant devant eux. Bien que jusqu' alors la musique semblait couvrir les gémissements de souffrance d'Heero, quelques personnes commencèrent à former une foule autour des deux adolescents qui tentaient tant bien que mal de calmer leur ami.

On le ramène à la maison, ordonna Duo d'un ton qui n'admettait aucune discussion.

Duo, haleta le Japonais avec difficulté, aide moi...je veux pas devenir fou...Pr.. Protége moi...

Le natté prit l'adolescent dans ses bras et le serra contre lui en murmurant quelques paroles qu'il voulait réconfortante. Il se releva portant toujours, tel un trésor, son fardeau sous l'œil envieux et jaloux du Chinois qui souffrait de la confiance qu'Heero accordait à l'Américain. Il avait préférait demander de l'aide à cet insouciant de natté plutôt qu'à lui. Mais comment l'en blâmer...À cet instant, Duo paraissait tellement fort, tellement attentionné et tendre envers le Japonais que comment lui, si...prétentieux et borné pouvait espérer qu'une personne aussi parfaite que Heero l'aime !Wufei se donna mentalement une baffe. Ce n'était pas l'heure de s'apitoyer sur son sors mais d'aider celui qu'il aimait. Nul doute que ce qui c'était passé sur la plage et l'incident de ce soir était lié mais qu'est-ce qui les avaient provoqué, ça, il n'en avait aucune idée. Le Chinois sentait qu'il devait en parler à Duo mais était fier dans un certain sens d'être le seul à posséder cet information. Wufei courut prévenir Trowa et Quatre qui profitait pleinement de leur soirée dans un coin tellement en retrait de la boîte que tout ce qui venait de se produire leur avait totalement échappé. Lorsque le Chinois arriva devant eux, Quatre eut un rapide mouvement de recul tant les émotions qui émanaient du nouvel arrivant étaient violentes.

Quatre, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Heero, il a un problème...

Lorsque l'Américain déposa le Japonais sur son lit, il lui paru plus serein et ses tremblements atténuaient. Le natté se permit un soupir de soulagement et déposa un baiser sur la joue d'Heero. Il s'assit sur le bord du lit, observant le corps étendu sous ses yeux. Instinctivement, il savait que le brun ne dormait pas vraiment et qu'il le laissait le contempler... Duo fit glisser ses longs doigts sur la joue du visage enfantin d'Heero. Il s'attarda sur ses longs cils et en suivi délicieusement la courbe, arrachant ainsi quelques ronronnements de la part de sa victime. Puis l'Américain, souriant tendrement, caressa du bout de son index le nez droit et retroussé du Japonais. Il y déposa deux baisers du bout des lèvres juste pour frôler ce bout de chair provocateur. Le soupir de bien être que se permit Heero, incita l'Américain à continuer son œuvre. Il aimait tant voir le Japonais détendu et en parfaite confiance. Dans ces moments intimes, il réussissait à arracher son ange de ses tourments. Duo attrapa le bout de sa longue natte et, à l'aide de son extrémité, il reprit ses tendres caresses sur le visage d'Heero. De léger frissonnements indiquèrent à l'Américain que son supplice fonctionnait. Il continua ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes puis Heero ouvrit les yeux et plongea son regard dans les deux iris pétillantes qui le surveillait amoureusement.

J'aimerais pouvoir t'expliquer, se lança le brun.

Je sais...Comme je sais que si tu ne dis rien c'est que tu as une raison mais comment puis-je te protéger si tu ne me dis rien ?

Heero baissa légèrement la tête se sentant coupable.

Je comprends pas vraiment moi même, ajouta t'il timidement. Je sens juste que tout ce qui m'entoure m'irrite soudainement et que je n'ai qu'un but détruire...

Une larme s'échappa des yeux prussiens que Duo saisit de son index ne comprenant pas ce qui le rendait si triste.

Heero, tu n'as fait de mal à personne et on va trouver ce qui a déclenché cette... crise...

Wufei s'impatientait...Il n'en pouvait plus d'attendre en bas que le natté veuille bien les informer de l'état de Yuy.

Wufei, si tu daigner faire grâce au parquet qui s'use au fil de tes aller-retours, ce serait vraiment sympa !D'autant plus que c'est exaspérant pour Quatre et moi , s'impatienta Trowa aussi inquiet que le Chinois.

Pourquoi reste t'il aussi longtemps là haut ?!?Il pourrait au moins descendre nous dire ce qu'il en est...

Il va mieux, rassura Quatre. Duo n'aller quand même pas le laisser tout seul !

hm, grogna Wufei.

Et puis, avec Duo, il est entre de bonnes mains, ajouta négligemment l'Arabe.

Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là, s'énerva le natif de L5. Que je n'aurais pas été capable de m'en occuper ?

Pas du tout, tu prends tout...Et merde, s'emporta Quatre en voyant le Chinois monter rageusement les escaliers .

Wufei s'arrêta devant la porte de la chambre de Duo et Heero. Il pria intérieurement pour ne pas surprendre cet idiot de Maxwell en train d'embrasser le Japonais et entra silencieusement.

Heero, tu n'as fait de mal à personne et on va trouver ce qui a déclenché cette... crise...

Le Chinois fut surpris de découvrir le visage du Japonais si tourmenté où le chemin d'une larme brillé encore distinctement. Il s'approcha du lit et posa une main sur l'épaule de l'Américain.

Va te reposer un peu en bas et rassurer Quatre et Trowa. Je reste ici, trancha t'il avant que le natté n'ai eu le temps de répliquer.

Duo regarda une dernière le Japonais avant d'acquieçait et de sortir de la pièce à contre-cœur.

Lorsque le Chinois fut sur qu'ils étaient à présent seul, il releva d'une main le visage d'Heero et demanda de but en blanc :

C'est à cause de ce qui c'est passé que tu es dans cet état ou autre chose de plus profond ?

Je...je ne ferais jamais rien d'autres que de détruire...C'est pour ça que j'ai été formé et jamais je ne pourrais y échapper !C'est au fond de moi et ça reviendra toujours...Je...Je ne suis qu'un soldat !!!J'ai beau m'appliquer, je ne sais pas vivre ni être heureux...Pourquoi ?Pourquoi j'y arrive pas ? J'essai pourtant, je te jure que j'essai, répéta Heero en laissant des larmes coulaient de ses yeux.

Le Chinois fut horrifié de voir à quel point celui qu'il chérissait allé mal s'en qu'il s'en soit aperçu. Il prit le Japonais dans ses bras et le berça tandis que les larmes ne cessaient d'affluer. Comment avait-il pu garder tout ça pour lui ?Était-ce mal être qui avait provoqué ces « crises » ? Heero était tellement parfait et merveilleux comment pouvait-il en douter ?Mais il était tellement habitué à tout analyser qu'aujourd'hui, face au monde qui l'entourait, il devait s'y perdre et ne plus réussir à tout contrôler...Hors quoi de pire pour un soldat dit parfait que de perdre ses repères. Il devait avoir si peur du monde qui l'entourait et qu'il ne connaissait pas que vivre comme n'importe quel adolescent lui semblait impossible. Les larmes se tarirent un peu et seuls quelques hoquets troublaient le silence de la pièce. Lorsque enfin le Chinois sentit son compagnon quelque peu apaisé et commença d'une voix douce :

Yuy, la vie et le bonheur, contrairement à ce qu'en dise certains ( personne ne pense que cette critique il la destine personnellement à Duo) ne s'apprennent pas...Tu ne peux pas apprendre à être heureux comme tu as appris à faire de la bicyclette ou à jouer aux échecs. Un jour, tu te lèveras et tu te sentiras légèrement différent...Tu partiras dans la salle de bain et observera ton reflet dans la glace . Tu auras beau te dévisager, tu verras toujours la même personne et pourtant, en y regardant de plus prés, tu pourras apercevoir comme un soupçon de gaieté dans ce regard prussiens et un début de faucette prés de la bouche. Des traits plus détendus que d'habitude et des sourcils moins froncés et puis tout d'un coup, tu réaliseras qu'en te levant, tu n'as pensé à rien et que le léger flottement que tu as ressenti n'était que de la béatitude et de l'insouciance. Tu te sentiras libéré et en paix avec toi même. Ce jour là Yuy, tu seras heureux et tu ne feras plus semblant de vivre...

Tu...tu crois qu'il va bientôt arriver ce jour ?

Plus vite que tu ne le penses...En attendant, je resterai avec toi. Tu ne seras pas seul Yuy, Quatre, Trowa, moi et...Duo on va t'aider, se sentit-il obligé d'ajouter.

Le Japonais hocha silencieusement de la tête mais semblait toujours aussi triste. Il articula enfin affichant une mine des plus enfantine qui soit :

Tu es en colère ?

Pardon, demanda Wufei complètement déboussolé par la question (et par le minois honteux de son vis-à-vis).

Je suis un faible maintenant pour toi...J'ai pleuré et je m'apitoie sur mon sort

Comment peux-tu dire ça Yuy !Tu es l'homme le plus courageux et le plus fort que je connaisse. Tu es un humain et, comme tous, tu as des faiblesses c'est normal. Mais toi, tu les assume et tu les combats tous les jours avec la rage de vaincre. Je t'admire beaucoup Heero n'en doute jamais !

Le sourire naissant du Japonais désappointa Wufei et Heero du le comprendre car il expliqua :

Tu m'as appelé par mon prénom...

Je...je ne m'en étais même pas aperçu, confessa le Chinois confus.

Pourquoi tu fais tout ça pour moi ? Tu es toujours là quand j'ai un problème...Tu es si...patient...

Est-ce si surprenant de ma part ?

Tu étais très solitaire avant et...plutôt colérique...

Je ne voulais pas m'attacher mais ne t'inquiètes pas, d'après Maxwell, je prends toujours aussi vite la mouche, rajouta-il avec une pointe d'humour.

Duo peut-être insupportable, concéda Heero avec un sourire craquant. Et maintenant, tu n'as plus peur de t'attacher ?

C'est trop tard, souffla le Chinois en caressant les lèvres du Japonais. Tu devrais sourire plus souvent, continua ce dernier avec amour.

Heero le regarda un peu surprit de cette réponse et jugea bon d'à son tour avouer :

Tu sais...L'amour, j'y connais pas grand chose...c'est un peu confus dans ma tête...mais je sais que j'aime être avec toi et Duo...Est-ce que tu es attiré par moi, comme Duo, demanda t'il après quelques secondes de silence.

Maxwell t'as dit qu'il était attiré par toi, s'étouffa Wufei.

Il a dit qu'il m'aimait et j'ai...senti qu'il avait du désir pour moi, avoua le Japonais.

Le Chinois hésita entre partir étrangler l'Américain, faire un arrêt cardiaque, embrasser passionnément Heero ou s'étrangler de rire mais il opta finalement pour la franchise.

...Oui...Je t'aime. Quant au désir...sexuel, je suppose que c'est vrai aussi et qu'il serait indigne de ma part de ne pas te le dire.

Le stress de Wufei s'intensifia en sentant le regard du Japonais se poser sur lui, tandis qu'il contemplé avec soin la house de couette.

Pourquoi moi ?

Le chinois releva la tête vivement suite à la question.

Ne te sous-estime pas Yuy. Tu as...beaucoup de...charme...

Le Japonais se rapprocha de l'asiatique et se lova contre son torse écoutant les battements du cœur de son ami.

Merci.

De quoi, chuchota Wufei apaisait par la présence d'Heero contre lui.

D'être là.

Le Chinois sourit et répondit avec plus de confiance et de sensualité dans la voix :

Je t'aime...

Il caressa la nuque qui lui était offerte et répéta sans s'en lassé telle la mélodie d'une chanson :

Je t'aime et je serais toujours là pour toi...

Wufei se surprenait lui-même à déposer quelques baisers papillons sur la naissance du dos du Japonais. Il ne permettrait jamais d'aller plus loin que ces effleurements tant que le Japonais n'y verrait pas plus clair dans son cœur. Il écoutait à présent avec attention la respiration profonde du brun qui s'assoupissait peu à peu sous ses douces mains protectrices. Le Chinois sentant cette fois ci qu'Heero était endormi, le fit lentement et délicatement glissé sur son lit. Il l'allongea et le couvrit telle une mère bordant son enfant et sortit sans bruit espérant qu'une nuit paisible attendait le Japonais. Il rejoignit gaiement ( pas de sous-entendu du tout ) le salon où Duo attendait, affichant air contrarié et coléreux.

C'est pas trop tôt, grommela le natté.

Qui y a t-il Maxwell ?Contrarié que Yuy ne soit pas encore à toi ?

Que crois-tu Chang, que t'as une chance ?Laisse moi rire !!Mais pour ton info, pour l'instant, je me soucie plutôt d'Hee-Chan et de sa santé que de tes misérables tentatives de dragues. Vois-tu pour moi Heero compte vraiment et le savoir malheureux et sujet à des crises me préoccupe bien assez l'esprit pour que je ne pense ne serait-ce qu'une seconde à toi...

Oubliant sa rancœur contre l'Américain le Chinois demanda avec tout de même un certain mépris teinté d'inquiétude :

Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire qu'il va avoir d'autres « crises » ?

On appelle ça l'intuition et figure toi que je pense aussi que c'est pas la première fois que ça arrive...

Duo regarda intensement son vis-à-vis et continua en tournant autour de lui :

En fait, il est déjà revenu dans un état de fatigue assez similaire...Oui, l'autre jour quand vous êtes revenu de l'entraînement, Heero semblait vraiment mal en point alors que d'habitude il est à peine fatigué. Mais bon, si il c'était passé quelque chose de grave, tu nous en aurais parlé j'en suis sur car, ajouta-il cruellement, tu dis aimer Heero donc tu n'aurais pas pris le risque de mettre sa santé en danger pour une simple rivalité avec moi...

Le Chinois resta muet. Le natté n'avait pas totalement tord et il était tant pour lui de rattraper son erreur, il fallait mettre les autres au courant.

Où sont Quatre et Trowa ?

Trowa prépare à manger et Quatre téléphone à Sally, maugréa l'Américain en guise de réponse.

Ca fait longtemps qu'on l'a pas vu, constata le Chinois pensif.

Depuis la fin de la guerre mais je vois pas le rapport.

Il n'y en a aucun si ce n'est qu'on s'est beaucoup éloigné les uns des autres.

Et c'est notre, « Je n'ai besoin de personne pour me battre » qui dit ça...

Peut-être que j'ai changé Maxwell, peut-être que je n'ai plus envie d'être si seul que ça, railla l'asiatique.

Quatre entra d'un pas léger dans le salon. Parler à l'une de ses sœurs lui avait fait du bien. Depuis combien de temps ne les avait-il pas vu ?Trop longtemps sans nul doute. Il faut dire qu'il avait été dur à sa famille d'admettre que le seul héritier des Raberba-Winner était homosexuel. Ses proches lui avait fait clairement comprendre qu'ils avaient besoin de temps avant de pouvoir l'accepter et de rencontrer son « petit ami » et il était hors de question pour Quatre d'affronter sa famille sans la présence de Trowa. Aujourd'hui il savait que le jour des retrouvailles était proche et il se sentait heureux à cette idée. Mais lorsqu'il sentit la tension dans la pièce, la joie du blond laissa place à de l'anxiété.

Il y a un problème avec Heero ?

Demande à Wufei, relança Duo.

Que se passe-il encore, interrompit le Français en entrant dans la pièce un saladier dans les mains.

Ce n'est effectivement pas la première fois que Yuy à ce genre de réaction.

Comme dans la boîte de nuit tu veux dire ?Prés à tuer tout le monde si j'ai bien compris, continua l'Arabe.

Ce matin...A la plage, il s'est...énervé contre les grains de sables, acheva le Chinois d'un ton confus.

A la plage ? Mais vous faisiez quoi à la...

La n'est pas le problème Duo, s'énerva Trowa. Péter les plombs deux fois en moins de 24 heures c'est déjà inquiétant mais venant de la part d'Heero s'est carrément flippant.

Wufei hésita à dire aux autres ce qu'Heero venait de lui confier. Est-ce que le fait qu'Heero ne se sente pas heureux avait une relation avec ses sautes d'humeur ?

Tu penses à quoi Wufei, interrogea Quatre.

J'ai parlé avec Yuy et...contrairement à ce qu'on croyait, il s'est pas si bien adapté que ça à sa nouvelle vie.

C'est à dire, demanda avec agacement l'américain.

Qu'Heero est très fort pour ce qui est de maintenir les apparences ! Depuis déjà un ou deux mois il ne va pas très bien, continua Quatre. J'attendais qu'il en parle pour vous le dire. Je croyais qu'il nous demanderait de l'aide.

Y'a des choses qui ne changeront jamais, ricana l'Américain. J'aimerais bien savoir, il est où le problème ? Il devient fou ? Il a un ennui avec un élève ? Marre du boulot ? De la routine ? On l'agace ? L'a envie de tuer quelqu'un ? Hier encore tout allait bien, continua Duo complètement désemparait en repensant au moment où il s'était glissé dans le lit de son ami.

Heero se réveilla le lendemain matin avec un mal de tête carabiné et des hauts de cœur agressif. Ses jambes ankylosées mais déjà douloureuses ne lui obéissaient qu'à moitié le faisant perdre l'équilibre à plusieurs reprises. Le Japonais alluma son ordinateur pour lire ses e-mails, bien décidé à fuir le plus longtemps possible les visages inquiets de ses compagnons. Un seul nouveau message. Adresse inconnu. Objet rien. Qui donc pouvait être ce cher inconnu ? Heero cliqua sur le message et il lut :

Cher Heero,

Comment te portes-tu ? Qu'es-tu devenu ?Vois-tu toujours les autres pilotes ? As-tu enfin trouvé la paix ?Pardonne moi de toutes ces questions, il est vrai qu'elles sont un peu brusque, surtout après tout ce temps sans te donner de mes nouvelles... Que dirais-tu de nous donner rendez-vous pour pouvoir discuter ?Mon message te surprendra peut-être car il est vrai en effet que nous nous sommes un peu perdu de vu depuis la fin de la guerre mais je désire réellement te revoir. Rejoins moi demain à 11heures du matin au café sur la place de la Paix, je t'y attendrais.

Tendrement, ton amie Réléna.

Bien, s'il partait maintenant, il avait encore le temps d'être à l'heure au rendez-vous. Heero attrapa une veste et descendit les escaliers aussi vite que ses jambes le lui permettaient. Encore nauséeux, il ne prit pas la peine de grignoter quelque chose et se dirigea directement vers la porte. C'était trop facile : personne pour lui reprocher d'être déjà debout ou pour lui faire la morale ?

Tu ne devrais pas être debout, reprocha doucement une voix grave derrière lui.

...

Je suppose que ça ne sert à rien que j'essaye de te résonner, soupira Duo.

...

Bien alors va y...Je n'ai pas à te dire quoi faire...

Le Japonais se retourna à ces dernières paroles pour le moins surprenante de la part de l'Américain. Depuis quand n'essayait-il pas de le surprotégé comme s'il était un enfant ?

Mais s'il te plait, fais gaffe mon vieux...J'aimerais pas que la petite scène de hier se répète.

Duo s'approcha et embrassa tendrement les lèvres de son vis-à-vis puis le regarda partir.

Le Japonais arriva à bout de souffle au dit café avec quelques minutes de retard malgré ses efforts pour arriver à l'heure. Il chercha parmi la foule de client la silhouette qui lui avait tant manqué.

Vous désirez monsieur, interrogea une voix gracieuse.

Heero se retourna et se retrouva face à face à un sourire radieux et à une jeune fille dès plus séduisante.

Réléna.

Heero, sourit de plus belle Réléna en étreignant le jeune homme. Ca fait si longtemps...Trop longtemps...Tu m'as manqué tu sais.

Toi aussi...

Menteur !Viens t'asseoir, je suis déjà installé à une table.

Désolé pour le retard, je me suis levé tard.

Depuis quand tu fais la grâce mat ?

Depuis que les effets de mon entraînement ressurgissent.

Que...Tu veux dire que ça recommence ?

Oui et cette fois, le problème ne pourra peut-être pas être réglé, les crises sont encore plus fortes.

Comment vas-tu, s'inquiéta la jeune fille en sondant le regard de l'ex soldat parfait.

Bien...

Mais devant les yeux si réconfortants et concernés de la ministre, heero ajouta :

...mais épuisé. Ils ne sont pas au courant et je doute qu'ils comprennent vraiment qu'il n'y a peut-être rien à faire.

Dis leur Heero !Vous êtes tellement proche que...Qu'il sera d'autant plus difficile d'accepter la chose si tu tardes trop à leur dire.

Il est difficile d'avouer que l'ex soldat parfait suite à son entraînement est en proie à des crises maniaco-déprésive de grosses envergures.

Heero tu sais bien que ce n'est pas aussi simple...

Je sais mais plus ça va et moins je vais me contrôler !Qui plus est, mon cerveau finira par ne plus le supporter...

Trouve J !C'est lui qui t'as fait ça !Il peut te guérir, il l'a déjà fait !

Ce n'était que provisoire et il l'avait bien dit.

Alors il faut qu'il reprenne ses recherches !

Le temps nous manque Réléna !

Alors il faut le retrouver au plus vite ! Je ne te laisserait pas mourir Heero et en tant que ministre, je vais lancer un avis de recherche.

Comment se fait-il que tu sois toujours là pour moi, demanda le Japonais tristement.

Parce que je tiens à toi, répondit-elle en posant sa main sur la sienne et puis, c'est à mon tour de te protéger ! Comment vont les autres ?

Bien. Il y a quelques tensions entre Duo et Wufei mais Trowa et Quatre sont toujours aussi proche et ils sont même...ensemble, hésita Heero.

Ils...Ils sont ensemble ?Comme couple tu veux dire ?

Hm...

Ben dis donc pour une nouvelle, j'aurais jamais cru !Si on m'avait dis que les pilotes de gundam étaient des homos, je crois que je lui aurait rit au nez ! Rassure moi, Duo et Wufei...

...

Non ?!

...

C'est pas possible, s'étrangla à moitié la jeune fille.

Ils vous ont recruté en fonction de votre orientation sexuelle ou quoi...

Je ne suis pas homosexuel Réléna, sinon il ne se serait rien passé entre nous !

Oui, enfin, t'es pas 100 % hétéro non plus, je me trompe ?Raconte moi tout, je veux tout savoir !

Il n'y a rien à dire !

Ca chez toi, ça veut dire le contraire !Tu as rencontré quelqu'un ?Tu peux me le dire à moi !

Je n'ai rencontré personne, soupira Heero légèrement mal à l'aise de parler de ce genre de chose mais je crois que je suis amoureux...

De qui ? Si te n'as rencontré personne je vois pas de qui...Wufei ?Duo peut-être ?

Hm.

Hm Duo ou hm Wufei ?

Hm. Hm.

Oh Heero...Me dis pas que...

Si.

Et eux ?

Oui.

C'était ça alors le sujet des tensions entre eux ?

Oui.

Et ils ne savent pas que tes crises peuvent te tuer et qu'elles sont liées au perfectionnement que le professeur J t'as infligé ?

Non.

T'es dans la merde quoi...

Oui.

Tu sais que tu va devoir faire un choix.

Peut-être que je n'en aurai même pas l'opportunité...

Mais si c'est le cas...Il faut que tu commences à y réfléchir au lieu de te défiler car moi je compte bien trouver une solution pour te garder en vie !

Comment pourrais-je choisir entre eux deux, tous les deux sont...très...important pour moi et je.. je ne veux pas leur faire de peine !

Réfléchis à celui qui t'apporte le plus de bonheur, celui qui te rend le plus heureux et en qui tu as le plus confiance...Qui vois-tu lorsque tu fermes les yeux ? A qui penses-tu pour avoir moins peur après un cauchemar ?Lequel des deux te connais mieux que tu ne te connais toi même ?

Le Japonais baissa les yeux et bredouilla :

Merci...Sans toi...je ne sais pas trop ce que je ferais...

Ils continuèrent à parler pendant un moment puis après de tendre adieux et des paroles réconfortantes, chacun pari de son côté. Heero ne doutait pas que la jeune ministre tenterait tout pour le sauver mais ils devait se préparer à l'éventualité de devoir mourir ou pire à ses yeux, perdre définitivement la tête...Mais si lui devait s'y préparer, les autres le devaient aussi. Il devrait donc leur parler à tous dés ce soir et faire le point sur ce qu'il ressentait pour ses deux anciens coéquipiers...

Tadammm !Finie la première partie !!!C'était du boulot et j'espère qu'elle sera à la hauteur de vos espérances !!!Une petite reviews serait vraiment très sympa pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé et qui vous voudriez que Heero choisisse...Je tiendrais compte de tous les avis alors n'hésitez pas à envoyer un petit mot !

**Autre chose, si ma fics ressemble beaucoup à une autre faites le moi savoir car je voudrais pas avoir copier quelqu'un sans même le savoir et pouvoir l'arranger !!!**

Zibou à tous les lecteurs !!!


	2. Explication

Auteur : ninisse

Genre yaoi, romance

Disclamer : j'ai bien essayé d'en cacher un sous ma jupe mais son propriétaire s'en ai rendu compte et me l'a confisqué...

Base : gundam wing

Couple :2x1, 5x1 et un début de 12

Petite note : gros gros bisous aux lecteurs qui ont eu la gentillesse de me laisser un petit mot d'encouragement et pour vous prouvez ma gratitude, j'ai mis un début de 12 !!!Et surtout merci à Mimi pour ses conseils.

Lorsque Heero rentra dans le salon de leur maison, il put voir que le temps des explications étaient là et qu'il n'aurait pas de remise de peine : ses quatre autres compagnons étaient réunis dans la petite pièce, installés confortablement ce qui indiqué qu'ils ne lâcheraient pas l'affaire...Le Japonais soupira mais après tout, il avait pris la décision de tout leur dire alors autant se lancer...

Je suppose que si vous êtes tous réunis ici c'est pour qu'on est une discussion ?

Ne te méprend pas Heero, ce n'est pas un interrogatoire et on est pas là pour te juger mais pour essayer de comprendre, expliqua Quatre gentiment.

Hm, hésita le jeune homme aux yeux cobalts. Je sais pas trop par quoi commencer...Vous voulez savoir quoi, lâcha t'il sur un ton plus bourrue qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Que se passe t'il, demanda Wufei avec son tact habituel mais d'une voix plus concernée qu'à l'accoutume.

...

Heero, si tu veux qu'on t'aide, il faut que tu es confiance en nous, répliqua Trowa.

Voyant le Japonais baisser les yeux de honte et de gène, Duo se leva de son fauteuil et s'approcha de la fine silhouette de son partenaire, puis il l'enlaça, le surprenant par derrière et posa son menton sur l'une de ses épaules.

S'il te plait Heero, supplia t'il d'une voix caressante.

Le Chinois regarda la scène sans broncher, espérant que cette étreinte permettrait au Japonais d'enfin parler.

Mes crises...sont liées à l'entraînement que j'ai subis étant plus jeune ainsi qu'au perfectionnement de mon corps...Disons que...Je n'ai pas aussi bien supporté l'entraînement que J l'a laissé entendre et que j'ai bien voulu vous faire croire. Très rapidement, j'ai développé une sorte de psychose maniaco- dépressive qui s'est développé en...un perfectionnisme obsessionnel. Au début, c'était très limité et le professeur J s'est dit qu'il n'y avait rien de mal à cela et même que se serait un plus pour les missions. Lorsque nous nous sommes rencontré, mes crises étaient encore rare mais au fil des missions, elles devenaient plus violentes et difficiles à cacher...même impossible...Réléna m'a découvert alors que la folie s'emparait de moi et ce jour là, elle a frôlé la mort comme jamais. C'est elle qui m'a emmené voir le professeur J et qui lui a instamment demandé de me soigner mais les choses entre temps avaient empiré et il ne savait comment me guérir. Il m'a expliqué que mes crises ne cesseraient de croître en violence et en fréquence jusqu'à ce que mon cerveau ne le supporte plus auquel cas, je sombrerai au mieux dans la folie.

Et au pire, s'inquiéta Quatre.

La pression qu'engendrent mes crises sont me rapproche à chaque fois un peu plus du risque d'anévrisme...

Heero s'arrêta un instant pour laisser à ses ami le temps de digérer toutes ces nouvelles données. Il sentit l'Américain se décollait de lui et se laisser s'affaler à côté d'un Chinois plus pâle que les murs.

Comment se fait-il que l'on est jamais vu l'une de tes crises avant, pourtant on habite ensemble, lâcha Trowa tout en serrant la main de l'Arabe dans la sienne.

Jusqu'ici, les comprimés concocté par J suffisait à réduire suffisamment mes troubles pour que vous ne les voyiez pas...Mes obsessions se traduisaient par des choses communes comme...

Faire ton lit tous les matins de la même façon comme s'il s'agissait d'une œuvre d'art, compléta Duo.

Ou par le fait d'étaler ton miel sur chaque recoin de ta tartine le matin, compléta Wufei.

Le Japonais laissa transparaître sa surprise. Ainsi donc, ILS avaient remarqué mais alors ILs l'observaient et faisaient attention à lui bien plus qu'il ne l'imaginait...

Il faut retrouver J sans plus attendre, enchaîna l'autre asiatique avec conviction.

Chui d'ac avec lui, on a pas de temps à perdre, approuva l'Américain.

Réléna s'en charge, coupa Heero. Je l'ai vu ce matin.

Elle va bien s'enquit Quatre poliment.

Oui, elle vous passe le bonjour...

C'est pas que je l'aime pas mais on s'éloigne du sujet principal là, s'impatienta Duo, à savoir ta vie !!!Je lui fais confiance à ta copine mais je ne supporte pas l'idée de ne rien faire et d'attendre de voir qui de tes crises ou de Réléna l'emportera.

Je pensais que tu aurais envie de passer quelques jours à mes côtés avant que mon état empire, répondit le Japonais honnêtement.

Et bien tu te trompais s'énerva l'Américain. Je ne supporte pas l'idée que tu puisses mourir !Je ne veux pas de quelques jours à tes côtés mais ma vie avec toi !!!Tu es peut-être résigné à mourir mais moi non, je vais me battre contre tes crises et je ne te laisserais pas sombrer dans la folie !!Tu es plus fort que ça mon vieux alors secoue toi et reprend du poil de la bête car je peux t'assurer que tu vas vivre même si pour cela je dois aller botter le cul à Lucifer en personne !!!

Duo s'arrêta enfin, essoufflé et regarda le Japonais qui lui faisait face. Il avait la tête haute et les yeux animés d'une curiosité nouvelle comme si le discours que l'Américain venait de dire avait éveillé en lui le désir de savoir ci Duo tiendrait parole. Sans le savoir, le natté venait de lui faire la plus belle déclaration qu'il ne lui avait jamais faite.

Merci, répondit simplement le Japonais.

Pas de quoi, ajouta Duo en peu gêné de s'être donné en spectacle. C'est sincère...Tu peux me donner le portable de la miss que je puisse l'appeler pour avoir les news ?

Sur mon bureau sur le bloc note à gauche et ne met pas le bordel s'il te plait !!!

Quaip quaip, répondit le natté alors qu'il montait déjà les escaliers.

Quatre se leva alors, encourageant son petit-ami à en faire autant et s'excusant de devoir les laisser en prétextant une course à aller faire. Se retrouvant seul avec Heero, Wufei se leva et s'approcha de son compagnon. Sans un mot, il prit sa main dans la sienne tandis que l'autre rapprocher le Japonais de lui et posa son front contre le sien. Ces gestes si tendre se voulaient réconfortant et Heero se laissa aller dans ses bras.

Heero je...Je ne le dis peut-être pas assez souvent et je le dit sûrement bien plus mal que Maxwell mais...je tiens à toi très fort et je suis là avec toi...J'aimerais te dire que je te protégerai de tout mais en vérité je suis pas sur de pouvoir honorer cette promesse alors je préfère te dire que je t'aime et que je t'aimerai toujours...Après la mort de Meiran, je croyais impossible de retomber amoureux et je m'attendais à tout mais pas à toi...C'est un honneur pour moi de te connaître...

Le Chinois resserra son étreinte et embrassa avec amour la nuque de celui qu'il tenait dans ses bras.

Ne meurs pas Heero...S'il te plait, pria doucement Wufei d'une voix si emplit de tristesse que Heero ne trouva d'autres moyens de le rassurer que de caresser la joue de son ami puis il se sépara de ce corps chaud et inquiet et regagna sa chambre pour se reposer tant il se sentait épuisé. La première chose q'il vit en entrant dans la pièce fut Duo, allongé sur son lit, l'air préoccupé.

Pas de nouvelle c'est ça, demanda sans ciller l'ex soldat parfait.

C'est vrai, elle ne l'a pas encore trouvé mais ça va venir et en attendant, on va consulter les meilleurs médecins qu'il existe, à commencer par Sally, elle trouve toujours une solution à tout !

Et si elle n'en trouve pas une, continua Heero d'une petite voix.

Viens là ,encouragea Duo en faisant une place à ces côtés.

Le Japonais le rejoignit et se coucha contre l'Américain. Ce dernier joua quelques minutes avec les mèches de son compagnon puis confessa doucement :

C'est dingue ce que tu peux être beau, on dirait un ange...

C'est loin d'être le cas, se moqua Heero.

Rabat-joie, répliqua le natté en chatouillant soudainement son « ange ». Le Japonais pour le moins chatouilleux se débattit courageusement mais bien inutilement : les doigts agiles continuaient à le torturer jusqu'à qu'enfin après des cris et des rires étranglés, Duo le laisse tranquille. Heero, alors allongé sur le lit de son partenaire, essoufflé et heureux, glissa une de ses mains derrière la nuque de l'Américain et attira son visage prés de lui avant de l'embrasser passionnément...

Voilà pour la suite...Bien sur c'est pas aussi long que la première mais je me suis dit que c'était pas grave et qu' écrire régulièrement des petits morceaux était tout aussi bien ( surtout pour les impatients). J'attends vos conseils et critiques avec impatience surtout que j'ai pas encore choisi entre Duo et Wufei et attends de savoir lequel vous fait le plus craquer. Pour l'instant, la balance penche plutôt du côté de Duo qui a bien des admirateurs et admiratrices !!!


	3. Tréve provisoire

Auteur : ninisse

Genre : yaoi, romance

Disclamer : cherche fan de gundam boys pour tenter un cambriolage chez les propriétaire et leur en piquer un ou deux...

Base : gundam wing

Couple : 5x1, 2x1 et...et...12 pour l'instant...

**Réponse à Driane** : alors là, la côte pour Wufei et remonté et pour le coup, je crois que le prochain chapitre sera pimenté par du 15 et j'ai une petite idée qui devrait te réjouir si tu aimes les Wufei tendre...Ton argumentation est très bonne et elle mérite réflexion...C'est vrai que t'es la première pour un 5x1 mais c'est vrai que je suis tenté par le changement bien que je sois fan du 2x1...Pis, merci pour les compliments, en les lisant, je suis devenu toute rose de plaisir...Au fait j'adore les reviews longue, ça fait vraiment intéressé par ce que j'écris...Si t'as un faible pour les couples originaux j'ai commencé une fics sur les relations de Wufei et de Heero, « Laisse moi apprendre à t'aimer » mais attention, y'a un lemon au début !

**Réponse à Misao girl** : clair concis tout est dit en peu de mot mais bien choisi. Pour Heero, je pense pas le faire mourir mais après tout, cela pourrait donner lieu à un 2X5X2 et ça pourrait être drôle et pis, s'il meurt pas, pour connaître le couple gagnant, faut lire la suite et continuer à m'écrire pour m'envoyer vos arguments. Merci pour ton petit mot, c'est bien sympa de savoir que ma fics est apprécié...

**Réponse à Chris 52** : j'étais sur que les fans de Duo finirait par arriver mais qu'ils arrivent avec tant de conviction et même un petit panneau...Il en a de la chance !Je pense que ce chapitre te plaira( écrit rapidement ensuite !!c'était demandé si gentiment...) car c'est encore le 12 qui domine mais la tendance pourrait s'inverser rapidement, la preuve, le prochain sera un 15 parce que j'ai reçu une argumentation très convaincante pour Wuffie donc...Mais tout peu de nouveau basculer si les fans de Duo me donne des arguments de valeurs...Je sais c'est du chantage mais Duo n'en vaut-il pas la peine ?Ton idée de 2x1x5 me séduit particulièrement et j'avoue que je commence à l'envisager enfin tu verras bien...

**Réponse à Katoru 87** : l'essentiel est que tu es pensé à m'envoyer un petit mot pour le deuxième, c'est vraiment gentil de prendre le temps de me donner ton avis. Je suis contente que ma fics te plaise parce que je suis débutante dans ce domaine donc je suis soulagée de voir que je m'en sors pas si mal...C'est vrai que j'ai voulu qu'on voit bien que Wufei et Duo aime Heero très différemment, c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que Heero hésite, qui pourra le rendre le plus heureux et pis, ils sont tellement attachant tous les deux. Figure toi que le couple à trois est envisagé dans cette fics et que j'adore les fics d'Asuka donc pourquoi pas...Bien que, c'est pas sur que Wufei et Duo le prenne très bien !!

**Réponse à Gayana** : tout à fait d'accord avec toi sur le fait que Réléna n'est pas si « cruche » que ça dans la série. Trop souvent on en fait le monstre de foire et le chieuse de service !Je suis pour le yaoi mais que serait Heero sans Réléna ?Faire en sorte qu'ils soient des amis très proche est pour moi the solution !Ce n'est pas vraiment de l'amour ni de l'amitié mais un lien très fort qui les unis...C'est un peu cucu mais c'est comme ça que je le vois et que j'essaye de faire ressortir. Pour le couple en question, tu dis être pour Duo alors la question qui tue est pourquoi ?Merci pour ta reviews, j'adore avoir l'avis des lecteurs ( et pis les compliments, faut bien avouer que c'est comme la carotte que l'on met devant l'âne pour qu'il avance !!!).

Voilà pour les réponses...Quand on prend la peine de m'écrire, je prends la peine re répondre. Sorry pour ceux qui on envoyé un petit mot pour le chapitre un et qui n'ont pas reçu de réponse individuel, promis, la prochaine fois, les réponses seront plus longue !!

Lorsqu'il rompit le baiser, le Japonais entoura de ses bras la nuque de son partenaire et se cala contre son torse musclé. L'Américain écouta un moment la respiration d'Heero se faire plus profonde et plus calme, il s'attendait presque à le voir s'endormir lorsqu'une voix hésitante mit fin au silence reposant.

Duo...Tu ...Tu ne me laissera pas devenir fou hein ?

L'Américain se décala légèrement pour regarder son vis-à-vis dans les yeux et répondit avec sérieux :

Jamais...Tu peux compter sur moi, le natté hésita mais ajouta tout de même, et sur Wufei.

Heero sembla surpris par ces derniers mots, non pas par le fait que le Chinois puisse être là pour lui mais par le fait que Duo accepte le fait que cette aide puisse être précieuse pour lui. Ces paroles le rassuré un peu, il ne voulait pas être la cause de problème entre le Chinois et l'Américain mais en ne disant rien et en ne prenant pas de décision, il agissait lâchement et les faisaient souffrir.

Pardon, lâcha t'il si doucement que même Duo qui était pourtant si proche de lui eut du mal à l'entendre.

De quoi, s'étonna l'ancien pilote 02 avec surprise.

De ne pas...être à la hauteur de l'amour que vous me portez...

Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, continua l'Américain en fronçant les sourcils d'incompréhension.

En ce moment, je ne suis ni fort ni brave...Au contraire, j'agis lâchement en ne prenant aucune décision...Je vous fais souffrir alors que je voudrais tout le contraire...Je suis d'autant plus lâche que vous êtes là pour moi alors que la situation n'est pas des plus réjouissante et je ne vous ai pas encore dit merci...

Heero, arrête de tant réfléchir ok...Personne ne peut être fort et brave toute sa vie !On est humain, juste des humains et faire des conneries et ben c'est notre lot quotidien !Et contrairement à ce que tu imagines, tu n'agis pas lâchement !Comme tu l'as si bien dit la situation n'est pas des plus favorable pour penser au flirt et ça, je le comprend !Et Wufei aussi j'en suis sûr. Pour l'instant, on pense à te soigner, juste te soigner...Wufei et moi on peut attendre !

Mais il y a des tensions entre vous et je...je m'en veux parce que c'est ma faute, ajouta timidement le Japonais.

C'est normal, Wuffie et moi on est très différent et on aime la même personne alors forcement on se chamaille un peu mais bon, on est de grande personne, civilisé et responsable, alors je te promet que si je le frappe je m'excuserai après...

Heero regarda son compagnon avec surprise, puis devant le sourire gamin du natté, il attrapa son coussin et lui envoya en pleine figure.

Baka !!Et j'ai marché en plus...

Là, je retrouve enfin le vrai Heero !

Ca te manquait de te prendre des coussins sur la tête, se moqua le Japonais en souriant gentiment.

Un peu, c'est bien connu, je suis maso !!Mais surtout, ce qui me manquait, c'est se petit sourire, précisa l'Américain en suivant de son index le dit sourire.

Heero se tendit quelque peu devant la confession de son ami mais le regard bienveillant qu'il lui adressa eut raison de ses derniers doutes et il avoua à son ami tout en se rallongeant contre lui :

C'est la première fois que je sens que je peux compter sur quelqu'un sans lui devoir quelque chose en retour...C'est bien...Merci d'être là Duo...

L'Américain sentit les battements de son cœur s'accélérer tant les paroles qui venaient d'être dites le troublé et l'enchanté. Lorsqu'il sentit que cette fois-ci son compagnon c'était bel et bien endormi, l'Américain se leva délicatement et chercha le numéro de Réléna dans les affaires d'Heero. Il n'eut pas de mal à trouver ce qu'il cherchait tant l'ordre régnait dans sa partie de la chambre. Sans plus attendre, il composa le numéro indiquait et entendit au bout de 2 sonneries une voix douce féminine.

Allô ?

...

Allôô !

Oui, Réléna ?C'est moi, Duo Maxwell...Tu me remets ?

Evidemment Duo. Comment vas-tu ?

Bien bien...Ecoute, je t'appelle au sujet d'Heero...

Oh non !!!Il a fait une autre crise? Il va bien au moins !?!

Du calme Réléna !Heero va bien, enfin aussi bien qu'il peut aller en ce moment !Il est en train de se reposer et j'en ai profité pour t'appeler. Je voulais juste savoir si tes recherches avançées...

Je préfère ça...T'aurais pu le dire avant ! Enfin...Non, toujours rien depuis environ deux heures, heure à laquelle tu m'as déjà envoyé un mail pour savoir !!

C'est vrai...Je suis désolée mais...

Je sais Duo, pas la peine de préciser : tu es inquiet pour lui. Moi aussi si tu veux savoir. On croyait vraiment en avoir fini avec « ça ».

Tu...Tu crois qu'il...qu'il a une chance d'en sortir indemne ?

Je t'interdis d'en douter Duo !Heero va guérir, tu peux compter là dessus.

C'est ce que je lui ai dit mais au fond je...J'ai tellement peur qu'il...

L'Américain observa un instant le jeune homme qui dormait sur son lit. Heero était tout pour lui...Que ferait-il s'il venait à mourir ?

C'est normal d'avoir peur pour ceux qu'on aime, continua la ministre d'une voix réconfortante. Tu sais, Heero t'aime beaucoup et il a confiance en toi...Ne le déçois pas...Prends soin de lui, il le mérite.

Il t'a dit que...

Oui.

Ca ne te dégoûte pas ?

Pourquoi cela me dégoûterait-il ?Heero est très attirants que se soit sur le plan physique ou morale il est donc tout a fait compréhensible que tu l'aimes...

Merci. C'est important pour moi que tu...approuves. Heero te considère comme sa seule famille alors, que tu ne sois pas en colère ni contre est déjà une petite victoire.

Duo, je ne peux pas te dire qu'Heero t'aime plus que Wufei car pour dire vrai, je n'en sais rien et je pense que lui même ne le sais pas vraiment mais pour ce qui est de retrouver la trace du professeur J, fais moi confiance, je vais te le ramener !!En attendant, bonne chance et oh, une info qui peut te servir, les fleurs qu'Heero préfère sont les dalias...

Réléna...

Oui ?

T'es géniale !!

Merci du compliment, termina la jeune fille avant de couper la conversation.

Duo reposa le combiné et accorda un dernier regard au jeune homme endormi. Ainsi allongé, on l'imaginait plus grand qu'il n'était en vérité...Il avait le don d'occuper un espace plus important qu'il n'avait besoin, comme pour se protéger de tous inconnues. Heero avait toujours était le plus musclé et en temps de guerre, il était à peu prés de la même taille que ces coéquipiers mais à présent, il était le plus petit. Difficile à concevoir n'est-ce pas ?Et pourtant...Duo ne s'en plaignait, loin de là, il adorait prendre son « petit » Japonais dans les bras et baisser légèrement la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux. Il savait que Heero était plus fort que lui mais ainsi, il avait l'impression de rétablir l'équilibre...L'Américain sorti de sa contemplation et descendit rejoindre les autres mais à sa grande stupéfaction, il ne trouva que Wufei.

Ou sont-ils, demanda t'il plus sèchement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Faire une course, répondit le Chinois sur le même ton. Heero ?

Il s'est endormi. Je pense qu'il lutte intérieurement pour ne pas laisser son...perfectionnisme reprendre le dessus.

Maxwell, ajouta le Chinois moins agressivement alors que le natté s'apprêtait à s'en aller.

Quoi ?

S'il fait une crise, comment va t'on faire pour le calmer ?Plus elles durent plus sa vie est en danger...

Je sais mais j'ai pas de solution miracle, sinon je l'aurais déjà mise en application. Pour l'instant Réléna continue ses recherches et je suis sur qu'elle finira par le retrouver.

Maxwell, mettons nos différents de côté pour l'instant. On a aucune chance d'être efficace si on se bouffe le nez à chaque fois.

...

Ne crois pas que se soit facile pour moi, je te déteste au moins autant que tu ne me déteste mais pense à Heero, il a besoin de tout sauf ça...

C'est pas ça, marmonna Duo, c'est juste que j'allais te tenir le même discours mais j'arrivé pas à me lancer...Mais moi je n'y ai pas pensé avant qu'Heero m'en parle...Toi aussi il t'en a parlé ?

Des différents qu'ils y avaient entre nous ? Non, il n'en a pas eu besoin, j'ai senti que ça l'énervé et le rendait triste.

L'américain sourit légèrement et ajouta en se dirigeant vers la sortie :

T'es plus fin philosophe que moi Wuffie...Je suis de ton avis, on fait une trêve, enfin au moins des efforts jusqu'à ce qu'on est sauvé Heero. Et au fait, moi aussi je t'aime ma poule, se moqua l'Américain avant de disparaître dans la cuisine.

Imbécile, jura le Chinois entre ses dents comme pour s'en persuader mais au fond, les répliques cinglantes et idiotes de l'Américain lui avaient manqué...Wufei se sentait tendu et pour réfléchir, il avait besoin de se relaxer. Il s'assit par terre, se mit en position du lotus et essaya de faire le vide dans sa tête. Lorsqu'il se sentit parfaitement en accord avec le silence qui régné dans la pièce, il fit apparaître une image d'Heero dans sa tête puis les informations qu'ils savait sur sa maladie. Chaque information défilé en lui. Il les triait, gardant les plus importantes, oubliant les superflues, puis il chercha une solution pour chaque problèmes que le Japonais avait énoncé. La tâche fut longue mais il parvint tout de même à avoir quelques idées. Il mit fin à sa méditation et se dirigea vers la cuisine où se trouvait l'américain...

Bon j'ai essayé de vous l'écrire vite ce chapitres et j'avoue que les reviews m'encourage à ne pas me laisser aller et à taper la suite rapidement donc si vous trouvez que la suite et à la hauteur, petit mots ?Merchi !!!!

Prochain chapitre, Heero fait une crise, on découvre les solution que Wufei propose et notre ami Duo et bien il va mettre sa folie qu'on lui connaît si bien au service de la bonne cause !!!

**Duo** : pardon ?Je suis loin d'être fou moi !!

**Ninisse** :mais non mon trésor...

**Duo **: et en plus elle se fout de ma gueule...

**Wufei** :c'est parce que t'es un crétin Maxwell !

**Ninisse** :on avait dit que vous faisiez une trêve.

**Duo** : ben là trésor, on est plus dans sa fics donc on peut se taper dessus !!

**Ninisse **: et après vous vous dites responsable...Si vous continuez, Heero va chercher ailleurs !

**Wufei et Duo en même temps** :non non !Promis on sera sage...

**Ninisse **: c'est mieux. Bon, pour convaincre les lecteurs que vous êtes le meilleurs parti pour Heero, je vous laisse nous faire une petite réplique.

**Duo **: il n'y a rien à dire, je fais confiance à mes fans et aux lecteurs. Heero a besoin d'amour et de quelqu'un de joyeux pour faire profiter les lecteurs de son joli sourire...

**Wufei** :C'est vrai que Duo est plus populaire que moi mais si vous me laissez ma chance, je prendrais soin d'Heero. Je ne suis pas parfait mais je m'améliorerai et je le protégerais sans l'étouffer. Je m'en remet totalement à vous cher lecteur...

**Duo** : pitoyable !!Vous l'avez écouté? Non sans déc, il cherche à vous apitoyez en vous faisant le coup de : « on m'a jamais laissé ma chance...Pourtant je suis pas si méchant, borné, coléreux et égoïste que ça... » Mais j'ai confiance, personne ne va marcher là dedans, si ?

Alors, la suite vaut-elle le début ?Qui de Duo ou de Wufei vous aura convaincu ?Une idée à me soumettre pour la suite ?Trop d'erreurs d'orthographes ?Poser une réclamations ?Alors, prenez le chemin des reviews !!!


	4. Un choix qui se complique

**Auteur **: ninisse

**Base **: gundam wing

**Genre **: yaoi, romance

**Couple **: 5x1, 2x1 et plutôt 15 dans ce chapitre

**Réponse à Chris 52 : **j'espère que tu ne seras pas trop déçu que le 12 ne soit pas aussi présent dans ce chapitre mais bon, j'ai quand même eu une pensée pour les fans de Duo vu que Heero affirme tout au long du Chapitre qu'il tient énormément au natté, de plus les fleurs qu'il lui a offert, l'a impressionné !

**Réponse à Katoru 87 : **j'ai faillis mettre fin à la trêve entre Wufei et Duo et puis, finalement, j'ai repensé à ton petit mot et me suis dit que ce n'était pas la peine. Je suis contente que la fics te plaisent tjs autant et comme tu peux le voir, je continue à sortir assez rapidement les chapitres ( avec la rentrée, ça risque d'être moins évident mais bon, au moins un par semaine, ça c'est sur). Patience pour J, Réléna ne va pas tarder à mettre la main dessus !

**Réponse de Driana : **je sais pas quoi dire à part que je suis impressionnée par ta reviews !!Moi qui croyait que la précédente était longue !!Je suis contente qu'un petit chapitre 15 te fasse plaisir et je te remercie de défendre mes droits d'auteur !lol !Enfin bon, sinon, je jpense que je vais pas faire mourir Hee-Chan parce que le pauvre quand même, je l'aime bien, mais ce qui est sur, c'est qu'il va en baver !!

**_Petite note :_Je voulais juste remercier encore une fois ceux qui prennent la peine d'envoyer un petit mot et qui suivent ma fics. N'oubliez pas que la concurrence Duo/Wufei n'est pas encore terminé, donc, j'attends votre avis !!!Je ne peux pas promettre qu'il sera respecté mais j'en tiendrais compte.**

Et pis, les petits mots d'encouragement, ça fait toujours plaisirs car sinon, on a l'impression que la fics se détériorent au fil des chapitres !!!

L'Américain en question s'affairait dans la cuisine à concocter on ne sait quel plat ( pas de doute, l'art culinaire lui échappait presque autant que le rangement !). Wufei s'installa sur une chaise et s'apprêtait à parler lorsqu'un Heero encore à moitié endormi apparut en haut des escaliers. D'une démarche lourde, significative de son engourdissement, il descendit les marches et rejoignit ses deux compagnons. Ses longues mèches en bataille ne cachaient qu'à moitié les cernes qui se dessinaient sous ses yeux. Il avait suffi de quelques heures pour que son état se détériore, que pouvait-il bien encore se passer ? Wufei et Duo eurent tôt fait de remarquer l'état dans lequel le Japonais était à présent et se lançaient de brefs coups d' oeil signe de leur impuissance. Duo demanda doucement :

Un peu de café ?

Tu crois vraiment que c'est l'heure, grogna Heero. On boit du café le matin hors il est...

Ca te réveillerait un peu, continua obstinément l'Américain en versant un peu du liquide dans une tasse. En plus, il ne devrait pas être trop chaud.

Le natté déposa le breuvage devant le Japonais qui d'après sa tête était sceptique ; pourtant, il approcha la tasse de ses lèvres et avala une gorgée.

Il est froid ton café !!Quand tu fais quelque chose, essaye au moins de le faire bien, ça te changera de d'habitude !

L'Américain faillit répliquer à cette remarque des plus vexantes mais fut coupé court par Wufei.

Refait en Maxwell, proposa tranquillement le Chinois, où si ça t'embêtes, je peux m'en charger, rattrapa t'il devant la mine contrariée du natté.

Non, pas du tout...Monsieur nous fait un caprice de gamin car il veut du café chaud ?Très bien, on va lui faire, après tout on est là pour ça, non ?

Duo ne tarda pas à revenir avec une tasse dont la fumée s'échappait allégrement et voulut la poser devant l'ex soldat parfait mais trébucha légèrement à cause du pied de la table ce qui eut pour cause de secouer quelque peu le liquide brûlant dont quelques gouttes atterrirent sur la soucoupe. A peine Duo eut-il le temps de reprendre totalement son équilibre et de jurer contre la table, qu'il fit face à un Heero sur le point d'exploser de colère. Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs de haine qui ressortaient d'autant plus par le fait que la peau légèrement dorée du jeune homme était maintenant d'un rouge vif impressionnant. Il s'était levé et ses muscles paraissaient si contractés qu'il semblait fort improbable que le Japonais puisse esquisser le moindre mouvement.

Comment peux-tu être aussi maladroit, tu en as versé partout espèce d'abruti !Maintenant la soucoupe est toute dégueulasse !

Tu crois pas que tu en fais un peu trop, réprima Wufei, il n'y a que quelques gouttes. Le café n'en sera pas plus différent.

Tu voudrais que je boive ça, cracha Heero. Tu te moques de moi ?Il est insupportable d'être entouré par de tels incapables !!Vous n'êtes même pas foutus de préparer du café correctement et vous vous croyez digne de moi ?

Duo distingua nettement la veine qui palpitait au niveau du cou d'Heero. Il fallait absolument stopper la crise ( car aucun doute, c'en était bien une) mais comment ne pas réagir face aux répliques blessantes d'Heero.

Jamais vous ne serez à la hauteur !!Vous n'êtes que des ordures qu'il faut vider avant qu'elles ne prennent trop de place, comme toute l'humanité d'ailleurs...Il faut que seuls les plus forts et les plus perfectionnés subsistent pour créer une ère nouvelle.

Arrête tes conneries Heero, tu entends ce que tu es en train de dire, s'exclama Wufei tentant de le raisonner. Tu ne penses pas ce que tu dis, tu fais une crise !Reprends tes esprits !

Ferme-la, répliqua le Japonais en décrochant un crochet du droit à l'insolent.

Ca suffit maintenant tes conneries, s'impatienta l'Américain. J'ai promis de pas te laisser sombrer dans la folie et tu peux me croire je vais tenir parole...

Duo attrapa la tasse encore fumante destinée à Heero et balança le contenu sur le Japonais. Le contraste entre son visage si colérique et l'air pitoyable que ses vêtements renvoyaient, donna une irrésistible envie de rire au natté qui réussit tant bien que mal à se contrôler pour ne pas aggraver la situation mais ne put résister à la tentation d'ajouter :

Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?Tu le trouves trop chaud maintenant ?

Duo adressa un sourire chaleureux au jeune homme mouillé comme s'il venait d'agir le plus normalement du monde. Wufei regarda éberlué tour à tour le Japonais et l'Américain qui se faisaient face. Contrairement à ce que l'on aurait croire, le Japonais sembla se calmer et regarda l'état de ses habits puis, comme saisi par l'hérésie de la chose, il répondit au sourire du natté timidement, puis regarda le Chinois et murmura faiblement :

Wufei...

Le Japonais s'évanouit sans un autre mot et fut rattrapé in extremis par le Chinois qui avait littéralement bondi pour empêcher sa chute. Il serra le corps épuisé du jeune homme puis demanda :

Comment tu as su que ça le calmerait ?

Je ne le savais pas, répondit tranquillement le natté.

Et si ça l'avait encore plus énervé ?

Ca n'a pas était le cas...

C'était un risque à courir, c'est ça ?Tu te rends compte que tu viens de jouer avec la vie d'Heero là ?

Il fallait bien que quelqu'un face quelque chose !!

Tu es complètement inconscient !Tu n'es qu'un gamin irresponsable qui ne réfléchit pas aux conséquences !Tu aurais pu le tuer, tu comprends ?

Qui mieux qu'un fou peut comprendre un fou Chang ?En vérité, je viens de lui sauver la vie !!Heero a besoin de rire, de sourire, de voir de lui-même l'hérésie de ses propos quand il est victime de son perfectionnisme, la scène qui vient de se dérouler nous le prouve et ça, ça, tu ne pourras jamais lui apporter !

Le Chinois baissa la tête.

C'est vrai...Et pourtant j'aimerais, chuchota ce dernier en soulevant Heero et se dirigeant vers sa chambre.

L'Américain se mordit la lèvre regrettant ses paroles qu'ils savaient cruelles.

Quand il a besoin de protection et de calme, c'est toujours toi qu'il va voir...Parfois, j'aimerais bien aussi être capable de le lui apporter, compléta à basse voix Duo.

Merci Maxwell, répondit Wufei avant de monter avec son fardeau.

Quatre et Trowa ne rentrèrent que 3 heures après le fameux accident et ne croisèrent ni l'Américain ni le Chinois de toute la soirée. Jugeant préférable de les laisser seuls, ils ne cherchèrent pas à les voir, savourant plutôt l'intimité qui leur était offerte.

Lorsque Heero se réveilla, le soleil semblait déjà bien haut dans le ciel. Il jeta un coup d'œil au réveil sur sa table de chevet et eut du mal à croire qu'il était bien midi. Le Japonais soupira, il se rappelait très bien la scène de la veille et ne se sentait pas prêt à affronter les regards inquiets ou même coléreux de ses amis. Mais comment pourrait-il leur reprocher après les propos qu'il leur avait tenu le jour précédent ?Comment leur faire comprendre qu'il ne pensait absolument pas ce qu'il avait prétendu dans son accès de folie ? Heero essaya de se lever. Il avait la migraine comme après chaque crise mais surtout se sentait repris de nausée. Bien venu dans le monde réel, pensa-t-il. Le Japonais attrapa un jean et un col roulé, passa par les toilettes pour soulager son estomac capricieux, se rinça la bouche et descendit.

Tu t'es enfin levé, se moqua gentiment le Chinois. Tu vas finir par battre le record de Duo, fais attention...Tu as faim ?

Devant la mine déconfite du Japonais, Wufei jugea qu'il serait inutile d'essayer de lui faire avaler quelque chose.

Je vois :nausée ?T'as des comprimés sur la table et aujourd'hui, je préfère éviter le café tant que Maxwell n'est pas là !

Heero regarda avec curiosité son vis-à-vis.

Il est allé dévaliser le supermarché si tu veux savoir, mais t'inquiète, Trowa et Quatre ont pour mission de le surveiller...

C'est pas ça, sourit le Japonais. C'est la première fois que je t'entends parler ainsi, c'est tout et...si je ne te connaissais pas aussi bien, je dirais que tu essayes d'agir comme Duo.

Cette remarque fit rougir de honte Wufei.

Pourquoi ?

Le Chinois releva la tête et regarda Heero fixement.

Parce que tu aimes quand il parle ainsi et que ça te fait souvent sourire et même rire...je voulais essayer de...de te plaire et d'être moi aussi la cause d'un de tes sourires.

Tu n'as pas à essayer, rassura le jeune homme aux yeux cobalt, tu me plais déjà. Je ne veux pas que tu ressembles à Duo même si je l'aime beaucoup parce que toi, c'est différent mais c'est tout aussi fort. J'apprécie le côté déjanté, provocateur, rieur et gamin de Duo mais j'aime tout autant ta maturité, ton respect, ton ordre et ton calme ! Il ne me rend pas plus heureux que toi. C'es peut-être pour ça que je..je ne peux rien vous promettre, ni à l'un ni à l'autre, vous départager est impossible car vous êtes si différents ; mais je vous_ aime _tellement...Je ne sais pas vraiment si ce que je ressens est de l'amitié ou de l'amour mais, c'est très fort...

Le Chinois ne savait quoi répondre à une telle confession...Il était rassuré et débordant d'amour, de besoin de toucher l'être aimé mais il n'osait porter sa main sur le visage angélique qu'il avait devant lui comme si un simple toucher pouvait briser l'instant. Il vit Heero se rapprocher de lui et suivre du bout des doigts l'hématome que le poing du Japonais avait laissé la veille.

Je suis tellement navré, chuchota-il.

Ne le sois pas, ce n'est pas de ta faute. J'ai beaucoup réfléchi hier et je crois avoir trouvé une solution pour minimaliser les risques d'anévrisme mais je suis pas sûr que l'idée t'enchante.

Heero fronça les sourcils, imaginant ce qui pourrait lui déplaire.

Je t'ai pris rendez-vous pour aujourd'hui pour une séance d'acupuncture chez le docteur Maurinson, spécialisé dans ce domaine...

Quoi ?!?Ca va pas non ?

Le Chinois s'y attendait, le convaincre n'allait pas être une mince affaire.

Réfléchis un peu, l'acupuncture permet de favoriser la circulation du sang et en plus, ça va te détendre.

...

Je sais que l'idée d'avoir des aiguilles plantées dans tout le corps ne t'emballe pas...

Ne m'emballe pas ?Elle m'est insupportable oui !

Ecoute, je suppose que rester immobilisé ainsi pendant quelques heures te rappelle des souvenirs que tu essayes d'oublier mais ça va t'aider pour tes crises...Fais moi confiance, je resterai avec toi...

...

Heero...

Hm. De toute façon j'ai pas trop le choix, céda le Japonais.

Parfait ! Tiens au fait, j'ai un truc pour toi, hésita Wufei en tendant avec embarras un paquet rouge.

Ce n'est pas mon anniversaire pourtant...

Pas besoin d'attendre un anniversaire pour faire un cadeau, haussa des épaules l'asiatique.

Heero défit le papier entourant l'objet et reconnut aussitôt un carnet. Un bleu prussien colorait le devant et le dos du cahier. Lorsque Heero ouvrit ce dernier il découvrit des feuilles blanches épaisses et glacées qui n'attendaient que ses confidences, seule une inscription ornait la première page et le Japonais put lire : _Les mots apaisent l'âme. En espérant que cela t'aide à trouver la paix et le réconfort. Tendrement Wufei._

Merci, c'est très gentil...

J'ai repensé à ce que tu m'as dit l'autre jour sur ta crainte de ne pas t'intégrer et comme beaucoup de gens tiennent un journal, j'ai pensé que ce serait un bon début pour devenir comme tout le monde. Quand j'ai vu celui-ci, j'ai tout de suite su qu'il était pour toi : il est très solide et résistant mais il faut en prendre soin, son aspect peut paraître indifférent et rigide mais lorsque l'on voit l'intérieur, il nous paraît accueillant, si parfait que c'en est magique. Chaque blanc demande à être rempli et se remet entièrement à son auteur, sans retenue...Ce journal Heero, c'est toi et je ne demande qu'à être son auteur...

Wufei s'avança vers le Japonais puis lorsqu'il fut tout prés, il se contenta de lui sourire, laissant au Japonais le choix de continuer ou de s'arrêter. Le Japonais conscient de devoir décider oublia un instant tous ses problèmes, tous ses amis ou même ce que Duo pourrait ressentir si il les voyait ainsi, il n'y avait plus que Wufei et ce qui venait d'être dit. Il posa alors ses lèvres sur celles du Chinois et savoura l'instant présent. Le baiser se prolongea quelques secondes puis, les lèvres se séparèrent enfin.

Alors qu'ils venaient de rompre le baiser, la porte s'ouvrit en grand et laissa entrer un Duo rayonnant, chargé de course dans une main et cachant avec l'autre quelque chose derrière son dos.

Heero !!Ca va ?T'as bien dormi ?Wufei t'a fait manger quelque chose au moins, continua l'Américain en posant ses sacs à terre et se dirigeant vers son Japonais. Je suis content que t'aies meilleure mine, enfin c'est pas encore génial.

Le natté embrassa Heero à la naissance des lèvres et continua à parler tout seul.

Ben t'en fais une tête, qu'est-ce qui va pas ?C'est ma natte ?Ben dites moi les mecs, je me sens tout con là...Bon, c'est pas grave. Oh, j'allais oublier, c'est pour toi, sourit Duo en sortant de derrière son dos un magnifique bouquet de fleurs. C'est un peu cucul mais bon, j'en avais envie...Je l'ai composé moi même, ajouta-il fièrement.

Heero resta sans souffle devant le bouquet qui s'offrait à lui, il était magnifique et correspondait exactement à ses goûts : sur l'extérieur de la gerbe de fleurs, des dahlias pourpres étaient entremêlés à des pousses de fougères drues et vertes. En se rapprochant du cœur de la composition, le Japonais reconnut des glaïeuls dont la couleur blanc-crème ombrée de rose sur le bord des pétales et leurs cœurs jaune d'or s'accordaient parfaitement avec le centre du bouquet composé de lis charnus d'un blanc pur. L'ensemble était magnifique et gracieux :les couleurs et les formes des fleurs étaient équilibrées et harmonieuses.

Il est ...éblouissant !!Comment as-tu fait pour savoir que...Je crois que j'ai rarement vu d'aussi beau bouquet de fleurs et surtout m'étant destiné !!

J'aime te surprendre, confia l'Américain d'une voix chaude et câline.

Wufei regarda le bouquet avec une pointe de jalousie mais se rappelant le tendre échange qui venait d'avoir lieu entre lui et Heero, décida de faire un effort et dit poliment :

C'est vrai qu'il est très bien composé Duo.

Merci, répondit le natté un peu surpris par ce compliment.

Heero, tu as rendez-vous à deux heures, je pensais partir vers 1h30, ça te va ?

Où vous allez, demanda Duo avec curiosité.

Il m'emmène me faire torturer, répliqua immédiatement le Japonais en faisant la moue.

...

Séance d'acupuncture, expliqua Wufei.

Ne me regarde pas ainsi Heero, je suis de l'avis de Wuffie, ça ne peut que te faire du bien alors fais toi une raison.

Lâcheur, grogna Heero en montant se doucher.

Merci.

De quoi ?

De m'avoir soutenu pour mon idée d'acupuncture...

Tu as eu une bonne idée. Tu ne trouves pas que par moment notre Heero à des côtés gamins qui remontent à la surface ?

« Notre » Heero ?

On a fait une trêve donc on partage en attendant et puis comme ça, j'ai l'impression d'être moins possessif, avoua le natté.

Je crois que je commence à comprendre pourquoi Heero tient tant à toi Maxwell. Et t'inquiète pas, niveau gaminerie, il est encore loin de faire le poids contre toi...

Méchant Wuffie, répliqua l'Américain en zozotant.

Ce que venait de dire Wufei l'avait touché. En disant qu'il comprenait pourquoi Heero tenait à lui, il lui avait montré du respect mais il lui avait aussi fait comprendre qu'il ne rejetait pas l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour Heero. Peut-être que finalement, cette trêve ne serait pas si difficile à respecter en fin de compte.

Heero s'assit à côté du conducteur, légèrement soucieux à l'idée de l'endroit où il allait. Il regarda Wufei démarrer le véhicule et essaya de se détendre, chose des moins évidentes pour lui. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à destination, le Japonais inspira profondément et suivit son compagnon à travers les couloirs bien trop semblables à ceux des hôpitaux au goût de l'ex soldat parfait.

Monsieur vous désirez, demanda une jeune femme qui était sans aucun doute la secrétaire personnelle de Maurinson.

Nous avons rendez-vous à deux heures avec le docteur Maurinson pour une séance d'acupuncture, répondit poliment Wufei et attrapant le bras d'Heero pour qu'il n'ait pas le tentation de s'éloigner.

Veuillez me suivre je vous prie, le docteur Maurinson ne va pas tarder à vous rejoindre.

Les deux jeunes hommes suivirent la secrétaire qui les conduisit dans une petite pièce blanche, dénuée de tout objet superflu et de tout charme par la même occasion. Seule une table en bois verni, un bureau bien rangé, deux fauteuils de cuir, une chaise remplissaient la pièce. En voyant cette décoration des plus spartiate, ainsi que l'absence de tout endroit où s'allonger confortablement, le Japonais ne put s'empêcher de dire avec ironie.

A ton avis, il va me faire installer sur la table ou sur la chaise pour m'enfoncer toutes ses aiguilles dans la peau ?

Et bien, j'avais songé à un lit mais si vous tenez absolument aux échardes de la table, se moqua une jeune femme qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce.

Docteur Maurinson, s'étonna Wufei qui s'attendait à tout sauf à ce que le docteur soit une docteur...

Oui, c'est moi...Vous semblez surpris Monsieur...

Chang...Et voici mon ami M Yuy.

Ravie de vous rencontrer, sourit la jeune femme. Si j'ai bien compris, c'est pour vous la séance d'acupuncture ?

Euh oui, répondit maladroitement le Japonais.

Bien, M.Chang, vous désirez rester ?

Si c'est envisageable, oui, j'aimerais.

Pas de problème, M.Yuy, veuillez enlever vos vêtements je vous prie.

Pardon, s'étrangla à moitié Heero.

Ce serait plus pratique pour mettre les aiguilles, vous ne pensez pas ?

Finalement, je vais peut-être vous laisser, se reprit Wufei en apercevant son compagnon torse nu.

Attendez M. Chang, nous avons un petit problème...

Quel genre de problème, demanda aussitôt le Chinois.

M. Yuy est très tendu.

De quoi, redemanda Wufei en passant du blanc au rouge.

Il n'est pas assez détendu, si vous préférez, expliqua le docteur. Les aiguilles ne vont pas bien rentrer et donc ce sera inefficace.

Que faut-il faire, s'enquit le patient.

M. Chang serait-il possible que vous massiez votre _ami_ le temps qu'il soit relaxé ?

Moi ?Mais, c'est vous le docteur, paniqua l'asiatique à l'idée de toucher si intimement l'objet de ses désirs.

Bien sûr mais il se détendra plus vite si c'est son fiancé qui le masse et non pas une étrangère qu'il considère comme son bourreau.

Heero et Wufei ne purent s'empêcher de rougir au fait que le docteur les croit fiancés et aussi à l'idée de ce qui allait se passer.

Le mieux est que je vous laisse. Je reviendrai d'ici un petit quart d'heure pour voir si ses muscles sont plus détendus...

La jeune femme sortit, les deux asiatiques se regardèrent, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi dire ou quoi faire. Enfin, Wufei prit la parole :

Je suis pas vraiment un expert en massage mais bon, si ça peut t'aider.

Le Chinois s'approcha du Chinois, lui intima de s'allonger sur le lit et s'assit sur ses hanches.

Où je commence ?

Je sais pas trop, répliqua Heero surpris par l'attitude décidée de son ami.

Mets toi sur le ventre, on va commencer par le plus simple.

Heero s'exécuta et attendit avec un peu d'anxiété de sentir les mains sur son corps. Il n'était pas habitué à ce qu'on le touche de façon si personnelle ou plutôt, il n'aimait pas que quelqu'un le touche sans que lui ait fait le premier pas, sinon, il se sentait en danger. Les mains de Wufei glissèrent le long de son dos ce qui le fit frissonner de surprise. Les gestes du Chinois se firent lent et étaient d'une précision telle qu'ils ne dépassaient jamais le haut des hanches du Japonais. Les mains qu'ils sentaient aller et venir sur son dos et épaules étaient fraîches et méthodiques, elles ne cherchaient pas à tout prix le contact, elles voulaient juste rassurer, détendre. Heero ne tarda pas à se relaxer totalement, oubliant la raison de ce massage puis il entendit à son oreille :

C'est vrai que tu étais très tendu...

Tu es très doué Wufei, contrairement à ce que tu disais...

C'est un truc de femme les massages...

Tu trouves ça déshonorant de masser quelqu'un, demanda sérieusement le Japonais.

Quelqu'un, oui, sans aucun doute mais tu n'es pas quelqu'un. Pour moi, il n'y a rien de déshonorant à prendre soin de celui qu'on aime et c'est ce que je fais, répondit simplement Wufei avec une franchise déconcertante.

Tu sais, en général, j'aime pas trop que l'on me touche...ainsi je veux dire...mais là, je sais que c'est différent, tu ne me feras jamais de mal...

Je ne trahirai jamais ta confiance Heero.

Je sais.

Désolée, j'ai cinq minutes de...Finalement, je pense pas que ça vous ait trop dérangés, se moqua le docteur en découvrant Wufei assis sur le postérieur d'Heero. Si vous êtes « assez détendu » on va peut-être pouvoir commencer...

Je te déteste, grogna Heero en sortant de la « salle de torture ».

A la semaine prochaine M.Yuy, salua la doctoresse.

C'est ça, geignit le Japonais. Je suis peut-être idiot mais pas au point de me faire avoir deux fois de suite...

Wufei rit doucement à la tête que le Japonais affichait.

Je t'interdis de rire Chang !

Mais Heero ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant la mine réjouie du Chinois et partagea finalement son hilarité. Ni le Japonais, ni le Chinois ne se rendirent compte que leur mains s'étaient retrouvées pendant qu'ils riaient.

Et un chapitre un...Voilà, j'espère que la suite vous a plu et que le style est toujours aussi agréable à lire.

Cros bisous aux lecteurs...

**Ninisse **: Euh, je sais que je suis chiante avec mes petits mots mais quand même, ça me ferait bien plaisirs.

**Heero **: Je crois que tu les saoules avec tes demande de reviews, ils ont autres choses à faire !

**Ninisse **: oui mais bon...

**Duo **: Fais pas cette tête, ils vont pas t'oublier !!Et puis, on est là nous...Au fait, le prochain chapitre, c'est du 12 hein ?

**Ninisse **: je sais pas encore pourquoi ?Et !Non, revenez !Suis encore toute seule !!!Ouin !Ouin !


	5. Discutions entre amis

Auteur :Ninisse

Base : gundam wing

Genre :yaoi, romance, suspense

Couple :2x1, 5x1, 12 plus en avant que15

**Réponse à Drianne** : j'ai eu tellement d'éloge de ta part que je pourrais faire carrière comme femme tomate tant tes compliments m'ont fait plaisir...Suis contente, apparemment mon 15 a été du bonheur, rien que du bonheur pour toi, alors revoilà des moments tout kawai spécial dédicace et pour que tu faces de beaux rêves sur un Wufei maladroit mais tendre comme pas deux. Mais, j'ai suivi ton conseil et Duo est loin d'être mis de côté...

**Réponse à Cris 52** : ravie que la séance d'acuponcture t'ait séduite ( faut dire que pour ma part, la scène, je me la représente très très bien.... Effectivement, j'ai voulu commencer mettre l'accent sur le fait qu'à travers Heero, Duo et Wufei apprennent à se respecter, à se comprendre et à partager, mais la chose n'est pas si évidente que ça et réserve encore bien des disputes. Ce chapitre pourrait s'intituler Duo back que ça ne m'étonnerait pas !!En effet, le natté se rapproche plus d'une fois de l'ex soldat parfait bien que Wufei ne s'en prive pas non plus. Pour l'Happy end, je vais voir ce que je peux faire...lol !!

**Réponse à Katoru 87** : je suis rassurée, mes petits délires en commentaire de fin ne passent pas inaperçu ( quoi que parfois se serait mieux.... Tu voulais du 12 ? En voici en voilà...Mais tention, Wufei est aussi très présent...Nan nan, je n'ai pas encore fais mon choix et même si c'était le cas, je le dirais pas, nanananèreeuh !!!J'ai tout mon temps pour choisir et pis, je laisse des indices de ci de là dans la fics...Par contre pour la suite faudra attendre le week-end prochain et il ne sera pas si gai que ce petit chapitre tout innocent et naïf...

**Réponse à Carina D** : tout d'abord, merci pour ton petit mot tout sympa et surtout pour tes compliments sur la fics. C'est vrai que l'idée de couple que j'ai adopté dans ma fics n'est pas rare mais en lisant toutes les fics où ces couples reviennent, j'ai voulu donner mon point de vu sur la chose et créer avec mes propres mots leur histoire d'amour. Bien sur les autres fics parlant des même couples sont excellentes et sûrement bien meilleurs que la mienne mais bon, j'aime fourrer mon petit grain de sel partout...Alors comme ça, tu as un petit côté pervers qui demande un lemon...C'est à voir, mais si c'est le cas, se sera dans l'épilogue où il y aura une version sans lemon et une avec, car bon, y'en a qui sont pas trop accro donc, on coupe la poire en deux !!

**Réponse à Enyo 85** : merci d'avoir pris le temps de m'envoyer tes commentaires, bien sympathique soit dit en passant et qui me font très plaisirs et me donne envie d'écrire encore et encore !J'apprécie vraiment de savoir que la suite de ma fics est attendue et donc, j'essaye d'écrire assez régulièrement ( bien qu'avec le lycée ça va pas être facile. C'est marrant que tu me parles des fics d'Asuka car tu n'es pas le premier à me conseiller de lire ses fics ( que j'ai bien évidemment dévorées !!).C'est vrai que le couple à trois me tente mais, vous serez bien assez tôt ce pour quoi j'ai finalement opté...

**Réponse à mimi yuy** : tes compliments me vont droit au cœur sachant le nombre de fics ( et d'une bonne qualité) que tu as écrites. Malheureusement, non, l'acuponcture ne suffira pas à Hee-chan...Reste à savoir si solution il y a et si son efficacité elle prouvera...

Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent chez eux, Duo les attendait d'un pas ferme et dès qu'il les aperçut, il se jeta littéralement sur le Japonais et expliqua en le serrant contre lui :

Lena...Lena a retrouvé sa trace !!Dès qu'elle a mis la main dessus, elle nous le ramène !Tout va s'arranger Heero !!

Maxwell, grogna légèrement Wufei, tu l'étouffes !

Oh, sorry Heero...

C'est pas grave, rassura le Japonais.

Au fait, ça c'est bien passé chez ton fameux docteur ?

Heero sourit malignement et répondit :

Hm, le fait qu'elle soit plutôt jolie...Ca a bien aidé...

De quoi, s'écrièrent en même temps l'Américain et le Chinois.

Je plaisante, détendez-vous...

Elle t'a fait de la bringue ? Si c'est le cas, femme ou pas, elle va m'entendre, s'énerva le natté.

Aucun risque, répliqua Wufei.

Pourquoi ça ?

Elle a cru que...Heero et moi on était marié.

Ah, répondit simplement Duo essayant au mieux de cacher son pincement au cœur.

Wufei, ayant lu la peine sur le visage du natté, prétexta qu'il avait une course à faire qu'il ne pouvait remettre et s'éclipsa, espérant qu'il n'était pas entrain de faire la plus grosse bêtise de sa vie. Heero pas dupe pour un sou, remercia mentalement le Chinois pour son tact et se retourna vers l'Américain dès que Wufei fut parti.

Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Duo ?

Rien, rien, tout va bien.

A d'autre. C'est à cause de ce qu'a dit Wufei ?

Non, pas du tout !Oui, un peu. Mais c'est rien, tu sais comme je suis, d'une jalousie maladive et excessivement possessif...

Le Japonais soupira et se rapprocha de l'Américain.

Tu te fais surtout des films baka ! Si on était marié ou si on envisageait cette possibilité tu ne crois pas qu'on t'aurait prévenu.

Tu comprends pas Heero, murmura faiblement l'Américain. Si elle vous a pris pour des amants, c'est que vous vous comportiez comme tel...Vous êtes tellement proche. Je te connais depuis longtemps mais, j'ai l'impression que je m'éloigne du nouveau Heero et que tu le montres seulement à Chang...

Co...Comment peux-tu dire ça ? Tu me connais mieux que n'importe qui, à part Réléna peut-être...Le problème Duo, c'est que tu n'as pas confiances en moi.

C'est faux, s'énerva le natté, c'est en Wufei que je n'ai pas confiance.

Lui a confiance en toi crétin !Il n'hésite pas à nous laisser seul tout en sachant ce que je ressens pour toi ! Je ne m'éloigne pas, c'est toi qui vois ce que tu veux bien voir ! Tu dis ne plus me connaître mais tu n'essayes plus. Je change Duo, comme tout le monde, et toi aussi apparemment, car tu ne fais plus confiance en personne !

Le Japonais, énervé et déçu, sortit du salon et se réfugia dans la cuisine. Préparer à manger le détendait. Il aimait modeler au fur et à mesure son plat, mélanger divers aliments. Il s'était révélé extrêmement doué et se chargé très souvent de la cuisine en rentrant de ses cours. Ses cours...Ses petits bouts de chou lui manquaient...Quand pourrait-il enfin retourner les voir ?Peut-être jamais, pensa-t-il tristement lorsque deux bras qu'il connaissait bien l'entourèrent affectueusement.

Je veux pas mourir, lâcha le Japonais en se laissant aller dans les bras de l'autre.

Et tu ne mourras pas chéri, tranquillisa le natté. Je veux te connaître Heero, je veux pas que tu t'éloignes...Je t'aime tellement que quelques fois s'en est douloureux. Tu me pardonnes ?

C'est à moi de m'excuser, la situation n'est pas facile, ni pour toi ni pour Wufei. Je ne peux pas vous demander d'avoir confiance l'un en l'autre.

Mais Wufei le fait, lui...

Parce qu'il a confiance en moi et qu'il te respecte.

Je le respecte aussi et j'ai confiance en toi, au fond, c'est peut-être en moi que j'ai pas confiance. Peur de te décevoir, que tu découvres que Wufei est mieux que moi et que tu te lasses de moi.

Le Japonais se retourna et embrassa l'Américain avec douceur pour lui témoigner à quel point il tenait à lui.

Ne me laisse pas...

Le natté attira Heero contre lui et le garda ainsi dans ses bras, son menton calant sa tête au niveau de son cou. Il sentait le Japonais serrait dans ses poings le haut de son T-shirt.

Mes élèves me manquent...

Je sais, berça l'Américain en caressant le dos de son « petit homme ». Heero, commença soudainement Duo avec malice, ça te dirait d'aller à la piscine ?

Hein ?

Wufei t'a montré la mer, moi je veux te montrer les plaisirs des toboggans, des jets d'eau et des glaces à savourer sur l'herbe.

Je suis pas sûr que me mêler aux autres en ce moment...

S'il te plait...T'as bien le droit à 24 heures de pause entre chaque crise, non ?

Mais Quatre et Trowa ?

Ils sont aller voir Catherine et Réléna a mon portable au cas où...

Et Wufei ?

...

L'Américain sembla réfléchir un instant tout en regardant le Japonais et céda enfin.

On peut l'attendre et lui proposer de venir...

Mais, je pensais que sa présence te gênerait.

Ce n'est pas comme si je lui faisais une déclaration d'amour, sourit le natté. Si le fait qu'il vienne te fait plaisirs, alors ça me va.

Et c'est moi l'ange, plaisanta le Japonais.

Je veux bien un bisou pour me récompenser de mes efforts, nargua Duo.

Heero esquissa un tendre sourire et posa ses lèvres sur la joue droite de l'Américain, marquant cette dernière de leur goût subtil de miel et de café. Lorsqu'il s'éloigna du natté, le Japonais avait légèrement rougi mais affiché toujours un tendre sourire. L'Américain déglutit, il n'aurait jamais cru qu'un simple baiser sur la joue puisse déclencher en lui tant d'émotion. D'un simple touché, Heero l'avait marqué à jamais : il ne pourrait oublier cette première caresse qui avait témoigné de l'amour que son Japonais lui accordé. Les pensées de Duo fut coupé court par le bruit d'une porte. Wufei apparut, souriant, ayant l'air même un peu trop décontracté pour avoir l'air naturel.

Salut Wu. Avec Heero on va à la piscine, tu viens ?

A la piscine ? Mais, je...vous pouvez y aller tous les deux si vous voulez.

Te fais pas prier Wuffie, c'est moi qui ai eu l'idée.

Le Chinois adressa un regard au jeune homme aux cheveux en bataille et devant ses yeux remplis d'espoir, il ne put que capituler ( malgré le fait qu'il ne voyait l'intérêt de se baigner dans de si petite surface....).

Heero, rappelle-moi pourquoi j'ai eu la bêtise de te suivre sur ce truc !

Parce que tu ne m'aurais jamais laissé y aller seul avec Duo, répondit ce dernier.

Alors les gars, vous êtes prêt pour le grand frisson ?Ce toboggan et le plus haut et le plus cool de tous, alors profitez bien du petit tour, répliqua l'Américain.

Le natté avança jusqu'au départ de la glissade et s'assit.

Come on Heero, appela t'il en tapant sur ses hanches.

Le Japonais s'exécuta et se plaça à la suite, posant timidement ses mains sur la partie montrée et retourna la tête pour inciter le Chinois à en faire autant.

Maxwell, commença Wufei, avant de mourir, je veux que tu saches que je te déteste...

Accrochez-vous, brailla le natté sans relever la pique du Chinois et en poussant de ses mains les bords de la piste pour se donner de l'élan.

C'est ainsi que nos trois amis dévalèrent la pente endiablée du toboggan, sous les hurlements de Duo et Wufei ( ne criant sûrement pas pour les même raisons...) et les rires d'Heero.

Lorsqu'ils furent en bas, le Chinois demanda une pause et se dirigea vers les serviettes, suivis par les deux ex premiers pilotes. Le Chinois se laissa tomber lourdement et sans même réfléchir, tendit ses bras comme pour y accueillir le Japonais. Ce dernier sembla hésiter mais s'installa finalement contre le Chinois qui ne put s'empêcher de sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. L'Américain aurait pu se sentir quelque peu délaissé mais la main câline d'Heero, le chatouillant gentiment, lui fit oublier tout autre chose que ce contact. Ils auraient pu rester ainsi longtemps si le ventre de l'Américain n'avait pas revendiqué d'apport en nourriture de par un bruit dés plus suspect.

J'ai faim, geignit l'Américain.

On a entendu, se moqua le Chinois. Allez, je me sacrifie, tu veux quoi Heero ?

Je sais pas, j'ai pas faim en fait, répondit le Japonais.

Pour moi se sera un gros cornet avec deux boules de chocolats, s'empressa de répondre Duo.

Wufei grommela quelques mots indistinctement puis se leva courageusement. A peine parti, le natté demanda avec bonne humeur :

Alors la piscine, ça te plait ?

C'est sympa, concéda le jeune homme.

Je suis content que ça te plaise, répondit l'Américain en caressant l'avant bras gauche du Japonais à l'aide d'un brin d'herbe. Heero s'amusa de voir avec quelle délicatesse Duo le faisait aller et venir sur lui, puis, poussé par un instinct joueur qui remonté quelques fois à la surface, arracha une touffe d'herbe et la lança sur un natté des plus surpris. Comme pour répondre à sa provocation, Duo fit de même et se jeta ensuite sur le Japonais pour lui glisser une pâquerette dans une narine. Le Japonais se débattait faiblement, sachant qu'il pouvait à tout moment renverser la situation s'il le voulait, laissant torturé avec bonheur par l'Américain.

Je vous dérange, réprimanda une voix masculine derrière eux.

Wufei, reconnu le Japonais au timbre de sa voix.

Pas du tout, Wuffie, après tout t'as ma glace !

Crétin !

Le Chinois tendit sa friandise au natté et s'installa prés d'Heero, savourant la fraîcheur de sa glace vanille.

T'es sur que t'en veux pas, demanda Duo tout en en avalant une bonne partie.

Goûte au moins, insista Wufei.

Les prenants au mot, Heero adopta une mimique coquine, à la limite du tolérable et fit glisser langoureusement sa langue le long de la glace du natté, puis fit de même avec celle de Wufei sans même prendre la peine d'avaler le premier goût chocolaté. Il se remit par la suite sagement à sa place, faisant glisser l'indécent bout de chair rose le long de ses lèvres. Cette vision presque érotique, firent déglutire péniblement les deux jeunes hommes puis, apercevant des esquisses de sucreries brillant sur le contour de la bouche du Japonais, Duo et Wufei, comme poussaient par un même élan, s'approchèrent d'Heero et tandis que le Chinois embrassait la zone où résidé un reste de chocolat, l'Américain recueillait du bout de la langue, un soupçon de vanille. S'apercevant qu'ils avaient été animés d'une même idée, ils s'écartèrent brusquement de l'objet de leur concurrence et baissèrent les yeux gênés. Aucun n'osa prononcer un mot durant quelques minutes, puis, le Japonais se leva et dit platement :

Je vais prendre une douche, sentir le chlore sur ma peau n'est pas très agréable.

Les deux autres hochèrent la tête distraitement, rongé par un sentiment de jalousie qui croissait en eux. Que pouvait-il faire ? S'expliquer ?Ils savaient tous deux que s'ils venaient à parler de leurs sentiments, des mots blessants mettraient fin à leur trêve provisoire...Mais, s'ils se taisaient, ils en viendraient en à accumuler leur rancœur jusqu'au jour où ils ne pourraient plus se retenir, et là, les dégâts seraient bien plus grave et c'est Heero qui en souffrirait et ça, ça, le Chinois et l'Américain ne pouvait s'y résoudre.

Je pense qu'on devrait en parler, lâcha enfin Wufei.

Tu as raison...

Commence !

Pourquoi moi en premier, c'est dégueulasse !

Faut bien qu'il y en ai un qui se lance.

Et comme par hasard c'est moi qui dois me sacrifier. Y'en a marre, pourquoi c'est moi qui vais toujours au casse pipe ?

Tu trouves que je t'envoie toujours en éclaireur ?

Comme si tu le savais pas...

Je ne t'ai pas envoyé en éclaireur pour Heero.

Ah non ? Et comment ça se fait que tu aies attendu tant de temps pour t'intéresser à lui ?

J'ai d'abord appris à le connaître et en temps de guerre, je n'avais pas la tête à ce genre de chose, ni lui d'ailleurs.

Prétextes Chang, tu te voiles la face !Tu as attendu que je sorte Heero de son image de soldat parfait et que je l'ouvre au monde, en vérité, tu ne voulais pas prendre le risque de te faire rembarrer comme il l'a fait pendant longtemps avec moi !

Le Chinois regarda intensément son vis-à-vis et concéda :

Tu as peut-être raison, peut-être que j'avais peur de prendre les devants. Ca t'as fait du tort et j'en suis désolé.

Quaip...

Je me suis excusé, tu pourrais faire un effort toi aussi !C'est vrai après tout, tu te montres tellement possessif avec Yuy que j'ai l'impression que tu l'agites comme un trophée dès que tu peux !Tu te l'approprie à la moindre occasion alors que tu parles de « notre Heero ». Tu me proposes de venir avec vous mais j'ai l'impression que tu me mets de côté quand tu le peux. Dès que tu fais un effort en faisant un pas, tu recules aussitôt de deux. Mais le vrai problème Maxwell, c'est que tu as l'habitude d'être le seul et tu te mets tellement en avant qu'il n'y a plus de place pour les autres !!

J'avais...je...je m'étais jamais rendu compte de ça, lâcha le natté. Si c'est le cas, c'est involontaire...Je suis d'un naturel excessif, tu le sais et je suppose que c'est ce qui me pousse à vouloir garder Heero pour moi et à vouloir qu'il me remarque.

A mon avis, même s'il le voulait, il serait incapable de t'oublier...

L'Américain sourit à cette remarque.

Je pense qu'on devrait s'arrêter là, proposa le Chinois.

Avant qu'on en vienne aux mains, blagua Duo. Tu crois qu'on finira un jour par s'entendre ?

Avec le temps et de la patience Maxwell, je suis sûr qu'on y arrivera. Le tout est de se parles franchement.

Difficile d'aimer le même homme, soupira l4Américain.

Je ne te le fais pas dire, reprit Wufei.

Au fait où est Heero, demanda subitement Duo.

Il est allé prendre une douche.

Il est met du temps, s'inquiéta le natté.

Alors que le natté allait ajouter quelque chose, une sonnerie retentit. L'Américain attrapa son portable et lança à l'adresse de Wufei avant de prendre son appel :

Tu devrais aller chercher Heero, c'est pas normal qu'il mette autant de temps. Tandis que le Chinois partait vers les douches, Duo décrocha.

Duo ?C'est Réléna...Je l'ai retrouvé sur L1, ça n'a pas été une mince affaire mais j'ai réussi. On prend le premier avion, je lui explique en cours de route et on arrive. Attends-nous pour ...On est Jeudi aujourd'hui...Disons dimanche, le temps de le persuader, dit-la jeune fille d'une voix déterminée et presque dangereuse.

Je t'adore Léna, remercia l'Américain en imitant le bruit d'un baiser. On vous attend avec impatience. A bientôt !

Alors que la conversation téléphonique prenait fin, Wufei arriva aux douches des hommes et par pudeur n'alla pas plus loin, se contentant d'appeler d'une voix forte :

Heero, c'est Wufei, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? On t'attend depuis plusieurs minutes...

Aucune réponse.

Heero ?

Le silence qui répondait au Chinois se fit lourd, trop lourd au goût de Wufei puis, en tendant bien l'oreille, le Chinois put entendre un bruit de frottement bien distinct. Poussé par son instinct, l'asiatique avança pudiquement à travers les douches. Le bruit se fit plus clair mais aussi plus énergique. Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, une boule d'angoisse se forma qu niveau du ventre de Wufei. Qui pouvait bien faire un tel bruit ? La réponse, il la connaissait mais ne voulait pas l'affronter, il ne voulait pas savoir ce que Heero faisait, ayant trop peur de ce qu'il pourrait bien voir. Le Chinois s'arrêta, les genoux trembla en reconnaissant cette fois-ci le bruit d'ongles s'acharnant contre quelques choses. Un gémissement se fit entendre. Pour le Chinois se fut le déclic : Heero, Heero gémissait, Heero avait mal, Heero avait besoin de lui. Wufei s'élança et traversa les quelques mètres de couloirs en zigzag qui le séparait de la plainte de son amour. Quand il arriva enfin à la source de ces frottements, le Chinois fut horrifié en voyant Heero se lacérer la peau de ses propres ongles. Son épiderme rougi sous l'effet des griffures semblait presque en sang. Wufei bondit jusqu'au Japonais et lui attrapa les poignets.

Laisse-moi, s'écria Heero désespéré. Tu comprends pas, ça me brûle !Ma peau...Je suis sale, il faut que je me nettoie.

Arrête Heero, s'époumona le Chinois. Tu n'es pas sale !Tu te fais du mal pour rien, c'est juste une impression que tu as.

Lâche-moi, continua le jeune homme en se débattant avec le reste de force dont son corps fatigué disposé. Le chlore me brûle. Par pitié, supplia Heero, si tu ressens ne serais-ce que de l'amitié pour moi, lâche moi...J'ai trop mal, pleura doucement le Japonais en s'effondrant dans les bras de son protecteur.

Que se passe-il, demanda Duo paniqué en voyant Heero en proie à des spasmes dans les bras de Wufei dont l'émotion se perlait aux coins de ses yeux noirs.

Crise, souffla le Chinois en resserrant sa prise sur le corps de Heero dont les convulsions ne voulaient cesser.

A l'hôpital, enchaîna Duo en prenant à son tour le Japonais dans ses bras, laissant ainsi Wufei récupérer tous ses esprits.

Duo, geignit le Japonais entre deux soubresauts, j'ai mal...C'est...c'est la faute du chlore...

Non-Heero...C'est ma faute, se lamenta l'Américain en sortant le plus vite possible des douches. Entièrement ma faute...

Moment fatidique...La suite la semaine prochaine !!!Et oui, c'est comme ça...J'espère que la suite vous a plu...Maintenant les grandes questions ont :

Duo va-t-il devenir plus responsable suite à l'accident d'Heero dont il se sent entièrement responsable ?

Heero va-t-il mourir avant que J n'ait trouvé une solution ( s'il en trouve une bien sur...) ?

Mais s'il survit, qui Hee-chan va-t-il choisir pour partager sa vie( s'il meurt, y'a pu de problèmes soit dit en passant.) ?

Maxi ziboux aux lecteurs ( pour me faire pardonner de devoir les faire attendre une semaine....

Duo : vive l'angoisse !!Tu t'arrêtes là, comme ça, alors que mon Hee-chan va pas bien...

Ninisse : et ça, c'est qu'un échauffement...Je vais essayer de pas rendre les discutions trop tragique mais ça risque d'être dur.

Duo : gloups...Et pis d'abord, pourquoi tu fais croire que c'est ma faute si Hee-chan y va pas bien ?

Ninisse : il t'avais prévenu que y aller n'étais pas une bonne idée mais t'as insisté et lui, il t'a suivi. Je dis pas que c'est ta faute, c'est toi qui crois ça !!!

Ninisse : t'es vraiment tordu. Et Wufei, lui, il s'en sort comme ça, t'as déjà fais ton choix, je le savais...Traîtresse !!

Ninisse : attends de voir la suite avant de t'énerver car notre Chinois et ben...

Duo : et bien, quoi...

Ninisse : sur cette affaire il ne se sent pas moins coupable...

**Chapitre à la hauteur des autres ?**


	6. Sois fort pour lui!

Auteur : ninisse

Base : gundam wing

Genre : yaoi, romance et amitié !!

Couple : 2X1, 5x1 et là, c'est plutôt du 215

Réponse à Sirius Black 666 : encore une adepte de Duo ?Et bien je vais voir ce que je peux faire mais je promet rienâEn tout cas merci pour ton petit mot !

Réponse à Katoru 87 : sorry d'avoir fait attendre mais j'ai une bonne excuse, je suis interne et donc pas d'ordi pour taper !Je dois faire mes chapitres en deux jours pour que le lecteur impatient puisse en profiter rapidement !C'est pas dans ce chapitre que t'en apprendras plus sur Wufei mais dans le prochain alors patience, plus qu'une semaine à attendreâPour ma part, j'admire la régularité avec laquelle tu demandes la suite et envoies des messages, c'est vraiment très gentil, merci !

Réponse à Gayana : que de compliments ! C'est vraiment sympa de laisser un mot ( surtout celui là !lol !). Je suis contente que la fics te plaise et que tu apprécie mon style. Au fait, mes chapitres je les écris en deux jours : le week-end, seul moment où je suis chez moiâEnfin bref voilà un nouveau chapitre dégoulinant de sentiments !

Réponse à Chris 52 : hé oui, Hee-Chan va mal et je sais pas encore si ça va s'arranger mais en tout cas ton Duo n'est pas mis de côté mais sorry, il est malheureux !!Reste à savoir si il va le resterâJe suis sadique hein ?

Réponse à DriAnnA: j'ai pas oublié de A cette fois ci ?lol ! Tu trouves que tu as tardé à envoyer un petit mot ? J'ai honte, moi j'ai fait attendre les lecteurs une semaine mais pour de sacré bonne raison et non pas un manque d'inspiration. Sorry pour le chap.5 mais il était nécessaire pour amorcer le 6 émeâCelui là est dégoulinant de sentiments et Wufei apparaît comme vulnérable et fragile, j'espère qu'ainsi tu feras de beaux rêves

L'Américain n'en pouvait plus d'attendre. Cela devait bien faire 2 heures qu'ils les avaient installés en salle d'attente en leur promettant qu'un médecin viendrait les voir. Duo n'avait jamais était très patient mais dans une telle situation, cela devenait insoutenable de rester là sans rien faire à attendre des nouvelles. Le natté passa la main dans ses cheveux, geste nerveux qui revenait au galop quand il était soucieux. Il jeta un coup d'oeil au Chinois. Ce dernier, assis, paraissait calme, tout l'opposé de l'Américain en somme ; pourtant, Duo savait qu'intérieurement, Wufei était paniqué et terrifié à l'idée de perdre Heero : son teint pâle et ses lèvres pincées le prouvaient. Duo baissa la tête instinctivement quand le Chinois le regarda soudainement. Comment pouvait-il le regarder alors queâque cet accident n'aurait jamais eu lieu s'il n'avait pas proposéâinsisté pour sortir ? Si Heero venait à mourir comment Wufei pourrait-il lui pardonner, comment pourrait-il se le pardonner ?Il ne pourrait vivre avec ce poids sur la conscience

Duo, Wufei mon dieu mais que s'est-il passé, s'exclama une jeune fille essoufflée et en nage.

L'Américain releva la tête et aperçut les yeux affolés de la jeune ministre. Il ne savait quoi dire, il avait envie de pleurer et de se jeter dans ses bras, mais ce serait agir en lâche, il devait faire face à la situation. Il s'approcha d'elle et lâcha :

Tout est ma faute

Duo sursauta. Une voix venait de lui faire échoâIl se retourna et ne put que constater qu'il s'agissait bien de celle de Wufei.

Je comprends rienâIl a fait une crise, c'est ça ? Alors pourquoi cela serait-il de votre faute ?De toute façon, ce n'est pas le plus important pour le moment. J'ai installé J dans le plus grand laboratoire de la ville et fait venir les plus grand experts, ils cherchent une solution. Je vais voir les médecins et vous rapporte les nouvelles, expliqua le plus calmement possible Réléna dont seules les mains tremblantes trahissaient l'inquiétude.

On vient, affirma le Chinois en se levant d'un bond.

Vous êtes trop énervés, ça ne sert à rien que vous veniez, à part mettre mal à l'aise le personnel hospitalier. Restez ici, je reviens vite, c'est promis !

Wufei voulut répliquer quelque chose mais se laissa finalement tomber dans le siége qu'il occupait quelques instants plutôt. Duo se contenta d'approuver de la tête, se résignant à devoir encore attendre dans cette pièce immonde.

La jeune ministre se dirigea vers l'accueil et demanda à voir le médecin qui suivait le patient Heero Yuy. Son statut au gouvernement lui valut une entrevu rapide avec l'homme qui s'occupait du Japonais. Son air fatigué et contrarié alerta aussitôt la jaune fille qui demanda aussitôt :

Comment va-il ?

Il s'est réveillé il y a à peine quelques minutes. Mais il reste très faible. JeâJe ne voudrais pas vous mentir mademoiselle, sa situation n'est pas des plus rassurante. Je ne comprends même pas comment son corps a fait jusqu'à présent pour supporter cette pression. Nous faisons ce que nous pouvons mais jamais nous ne pourrons empêcher les crises de se re manifester

Sa, Réléna ferma les yeux pour se donner une contenance et reprit, sa vie est-elle en danger ?

Nous ne savons pas encore ce qui provoque ces crises, mais elles semblent de plus en plus et fréquentes et violentes. Le risque d'anévrisme devient important mais, le risque de crise cardiaque est encore plus inquiétant. De plus, son corps ne réussit pas à récupérer toute l'énergie qu'il perd pour se défendre : il devient de plus en plus faible. Chaque humain à des limites même s'il semble particulièrement résistant ; ilâest condamnéâJe suis navré de vous le dire ainsi mais il faut vous y préparer.

Combien de temps, coupa la ministre dont la voix tremblait.

On ne peut pas vraiment

Combien, insista –t-elle.

Une semaine, peut-être deux suivant la régularité des crisesâJe ne sais

Mais déjà la jeune fille n'écoutait plus. Elle se sentait incapable de réfléchir, de continuer à afficher une mine sereine, elle se sentait accablée par le poids de la vérité, peut-être qu'elle ne sauverait pas Heeroâpeut-être qu'elle ne pourrait le protéger comme il l'avait si bien fait pour elle durant la guerre. Si elle venait à perdre le Japonais, à qui se confierait-elle ?Vers qui se tournerait-elle pour trouver des bras accueillants et un silence réconfortant ?La vérité est qu'elle serait perdue sans lui, car même s'ils ne se voyaient pas souvent, elle avait toujours eu l'impression d'être finalement près de lui. Tel un automate, elle prit congé du médecin et se dirigea vers la salle d'attente. Que pouvait-elle leur dire ? La vérité serait encore plus douloureuse pour eux que pour elleâBien sûr elle pouvait toujours leur donner l'espoir que J trouve une solution ; mais serait-ce avisé de placer trop d'espoir en cet homme qui avait déjà échoué dans la guérison de son « expérience » ?. Oui, Heero n'avait été qu'un simple cobaye dans les mains de ce fou ; un fou ayant formé une arme parfaite pour sauver les coloniesâPourquoi devrait-il encore payer, encore se sacrifier pour ces colonies pour lesquelles il avait déjà tant donné. Le Japonais ne lui avait parlé qu'une seule fois de son enfance, indiquant juste que pour devenir si efficace, il avait du payer cher ses erreurs, le poussant ainsi à ne plus jamais en commettre. Respectant sa discrétion, elle n'en avait pas demandé plus, imaginant sans peine que son perfectionnisme lui était tout d'abord venu par la peur d'un châtiment. La jeune fille réalisa enfin qu'elle venait d'arriver et que deus paires d'yeux désespérés la scrutaient avec appréhension. Elle soupira tâchant ainsi de les préparer aux mauvaises nouvelles qu'elle apportait.

Pendant ce temps, une petite silhouette trapue s'était arrêtée devant la porte de la chambre de l'ex soldat parfait. Elle semblait hésiter à entrer, comme sachant que ce qui s'y trouverait derrière ne lui plairait pas. Elle approcha une main de la poignée et avec hésitation, poussa la porte pour entrevoir un jeune homme bien trop pâle assoupi dans un lit blanc. La silhouette entra définitivement dans la chambre et tira une chaise pour s'asseoir prés de l'endormi. Il passa sa main affectueusement dans les cheveux du malade ce qui réveilla Heero.

Tu as toujours un sommeil léger à ce que je vois.

Ta méfiance ne s'est donc pas atténuée avec le temps ?

Cela dépend des circonstances, répondit enfin le Japonais d'une voix lasse.

Je suis venu dès que j'ai suâTon amie a été encore une fois des plus convaincanteâElle tient beaucoup à toi.

Oui, beaucoup de gens ont tendance en ce moment à trop s'attacher.

Je t'avais prévenu que le problème n'était pas réglé

A l'époque, ça n'avait pas d'importance. Je ne songeais pas au futur, je n'avais jamais envisagé de pouvoir m'adapter à ce monde et d' apprendre à vivre parmi les autres

Qu'est-ce qui a changé 01 ?

Jeâje suis amoureux

Amoureux, répéta avec étonnement le vieil homme. Es-tu sûr qu'il s'agisse d'amour ?

Tu ne connais rien à l'amour 01, comment pourrais-tu aimer quelqu'un ?

Le soldat 01 est mort professeur, il n'y a plus que moi, Heero Yuy.

Il semblerait que tu sois sur le point de le rejoindre, répliqua l'homme doucement.

Je ne veux pas mourirâpas avant d'avoirâd'avoir découvert ce que c'est d'être aimé et d'aimer vraiment, supplia le jeune homme. Ce que vous avez fait, vous pouvez le défaire !

JeâJ'aimerais HeeroâVraiment je le voudrais mais je ne le peux pas. Je n'avais jamais envisagé que tu survives à la guerre, je n'ai donc pas jugé nécessaire de chercher à l'époque un traitement pour te guérir de tes crises.

Vous saviez qu'elles finiraient par me tuer ?

Tu as développé très tôt un perfectionnisme obsessionnel, par ma faute, j'en suis conscient, mais je ne savais pas encore qu'en développant tes muscles, tes aptitudes aux combats et ta résistance, je te rendrai plus sujet à des problèmes cardiaques et sanguins

CoâComment se fait-il que ces problèmes ne se soient jamais manifestés avant, demanda avec colère le Japonais écœuré par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Mes crises étaient déjà présentes pourtant !

Le traitement ne s'est pas fait en une fois, cela aurait été trop violent pour ton corpsâ Tout au long de la guerre, j'ai mélangé des comprimés à ton alimentation.

Vous m'avez drogué, condamné à mort !

Je n'ai su qu'après ; lorsque tes crises sont devenues violentes et douloureuses et que tu es venu me voir, j'ai découvert que j'avaisâaccentué tes crises en voulant te parfaire, au point de pouvoir t'en tuer

Vous n'avez rien dit, encore une fois vous m'avez trahi !Vous m'avez volé mon enfance et vous allez maintenant voler ma vie !

M'excuser me servirait à rien, je le saisâCe que j'ai fait, je l'ai fait pour les colonies.

Vous avez sacrifié ma vie pour votre causeâVous avez raison, vous excuser ne servirait à rien. Trouvez une solution ! Ne me laissez pas mourir, répliqua le Japonais avec tristesse.

L'ancien mentor du soldat parfait regarda celui qui avait été son élève et repassa sa main dans ses cheveux en bataille avec douceur.

Tu as beaucoup changé HeeroâC'est vrai que tu n'aies plus un soldat, tu es un jeune homme fort et courageuxâJ'aimerais te dire que je peux te guérir mais tes crises sont tellement fortes à présent que

Vous m'aviez donné des pilules pour atténuer les crises

Elles n'ont fait que retarder l'inévitable

Faites les plus fortes !

Cela ne servirait à rien

Cherchez !

Heero

Cherchez !

Tu n'en as plus pour longtemps, Heero et tu le sais

Je tiendrai le temps qu'il fautâRendez moi la vie que vous m'avez prise autrefois !

Le professeur baissa la tête puis regarda le visage déterminé de l'ex soldat parfait. Malgré son teint pâle et la fatigue qui transparaissait sur son visage, il retrouva le même regard déterminé et la même force qui se dégageait de lui. Il soupira puis assura au Japonais :

Je vais faire mon possible mais je doute de pouvoir faire quelque chose. Parles-en avec lui.

?

Il faut qu'il soit préparé à ton départ

Com

Je me trompe ?

Cela n'est pas étonnant, tu as été élevé dans un cadre strictement masculin

Professeur, interpella Heero avant le départ de ce dernier. Trouvez un remède !

La silhouette s'évapora aussi silencieusement qu'elle était venue et le Japonais essaya de se détendre autant qu'il le pouvait. Peut-être, peut-être qu'il pourrait en réchapper.

Alors, s'impatienta Wufei dont la respiration s'était fortement accélérée.

Réléna regarda le Chinois qui semblait pouvoir craquer à tout moment. Elle rassembla toutes la douceur et la certitude qui lui restaient et dit finalement :

Je vais devoir faire vite. Heero ne va pas bien, je ne vous le cache pas mais je suis persuadée que

Fait chier bordel de merde, s'écria Duo avec violence et haine. Ne raconte pas de conneries Réléna !!!J'ai horreur qu'on mente !Il ne va pas s'en sortir, c'est ça ?!?Dis-le !Dis-le !

Ferme là Duo, s'emporta le Chinois. Ce n'est pas en te comportant ainsi que tu aides.

Mais aider à quoi ?Commentâcomment pourrait-il encore s'en sortir, sanglota le natté. J'ai tout raté, je l'ai condamné

Arrête de ne penser qu'à toi Duo !Peut-être que tu es résolu à le laisser partir mais pas moi, s'écria la jeune fille. Wufei à raison, t'apitoyer sur ton sort n'aide pas. Tant qu'Heero est là, il y a de l'espoir !Je fais venir le professeur J ici pour qu'il constate de lui même la situation. Prévenez Trowa et Quatre, ils doivent être morts d'inquiétude.

Les deux garçons regardèrent la jeune femme qui paraissait si déterminée. Seule elle leur permettait de ne pas sombrer dans le désespoir. Jamais il ne l'avait trouvée si charismatique et courageuse. Wufei fut le premier à se lever et à retrouver une certaine contenance. Il s'apprêtait à sortir à la recherche d'une cabine téléphonique quand il demanda :

Il est réveillé ?

Oui, murmura la jeune femme épuisée.

Onâon pourra aller le voir ?

Je ne sais pas, peut-êtreâCa lui ferait plaisir en tout cas

Le Chinois hocha la tête et ajouta afin de sortir :

Merci.

La jeune ministre savait que de telles paroles dans la bouche du fier asiatique étaient rares et intérieurement, elle le remercia du respect qu'à cette minute le Chinois lui témoignait. Elle suivit du regard la silhouette musclée se perdre dans les couloirs et quand elle ne put plus le voir, elle se retourna vers l'Américain, lui sourit gentiment et s'isola pour joindre J.

Duo resta là, pétrifié, inconscient du départ de ses compagnons, inconscient du passage des infirmières que d'autres malades appelaient. Il ne sentait plus la colère le submerger ni la peur ni l'angoisse, il se sentait à cet instant comme une coquille vide. Il ne pouvait réaliser qu'Heero risquait sa vie. Heero avait toujours été le plus fort contre la mort. Combien de fois l'avait-il bravée, provoquée ?Il en était toujours revenu, il en reviendrait encore !La guerre ne l'avait pas vaincu alors la maladie ne le pourrait non plus. Duo se mordit jusqu'au sang la lèvre inférieure. Sentir le goût du sang l'apaisa, trouvant ainsi une échappatoire à sa douleur intérieure. Il voulait revoir les yeux cobalt, les cheveux en bataille, le nez fin et curieux, les lèvres boudeuses et tentatrices d'Heero mais aussi sentir Heero contre lui, le garder dans ses bras, entourer sa taille fine et lui dire des banalités qui lui avaient toujours semblées affligeantesâDuo fit quelques pas en songeant à celui qu'il aimait : il était seul, tout seul dans cette chambre. Peutâpeut-être croirait-il que personne ne pensait à lui ?Le Japonais se faisait tellement vite des idées !Il ne fallait pas qu'il croit qu'il était seul, Duo était là, pour lui ! Non, il n'allait pas le laisser plus longtemps avec pour seule compagnie les murs blanc et le silence de sa chambre. L'Américain pressa le pas jusqu'à en courir, demandant au vol, à toutes les infirmières si elles savaient où un certain Heero Yuy se trouvait. Il arriva enfin devant la dite chambre. Il s'arrêta, essaya de reprendre son souffle, toqua à la porte et entra, affichant du mieux qu'il pouvait un sourire confiant et protecteur.

Heero, mec, devine qui c'est qui vient te tenir compagnie ?

Le Japonais dévisagea la silhouette qui venait de passer le pas de la porte : mince, légèrement cambrée, musclée dont seule une longue natte chatouillait les hanches.

Duo

Heureux que tu te souviennes encore de moiâT'as sale mine, plaisanta le natté en s'asseyant sur le rebord du lit.

Heero détailla le visage de son compagnon comme à la recherche d'indices puis répondit avec douceur :

Tu n'es pas obligé de faire semblant Duo. Je sais que tu as horreur de mentir et je vois bien que tu te forces pour ne pas avoir l'air inquiet.

Depuis quand tu es si perspicace, bouda le natté.

Duo

C'est vrai. En vérité, je suis mort de trouille à l'idée qu'il puisse t'arriver quelque chose mais surtout, je m'en veux parce que, c'est de ma faute si tu es là

Pourquoi tu penses ça, gronda le Japonais visiblement contrarié que l'Américain puisse penser de telles choses.

Tu m'avais prévenu que ce n'était pas une bonne idée d'aller à la piscine mais moi, j'ai insisté, je suis vraiment trop con !!!

Heero posa un doigt sur les lèvres de Duo et murmura doucement :

Grâce à toi et à Wufei Duo, je viens de passer les plus beaux jours de ma vie. J'ai découvert tant de choses que pour rien au monde, je ne changerais ces derniers jours !Tu m'entends ?

Mais je ne veux pas te perdre !

Personne n'est éternel Duo, je n'échappe pas à la règle

Je t'interdis de me laisser tout seul, bredouilla l'Américain tel un enfant obstiné.

Je me battrai autant que possible, rassura Heero d'une voix tremblante.

Le natté se nicha contre le torse du Japonais et fut rassuré d'entendre les battements réguliers de son cœur. Il se cala un peu plus et attrapa l'une de ses mains pour la garder prés de lui. Au bout de quelques instants, l'Américain se releva et dit à celui qu'il chérissait :

T'as intérêt à t'en sortir mon petit gars parce que sinon, je jure de venir te faire chier jusqu'en enfer s'il le faut.

Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi, sourit le Japonais.

Puis il ajouta avec inquiétude :

SiâSi je ne m'en sors pas Duo

Ne dis pas ça, s'énerva le natté.

Laisse moi finir !Si je ne m'en sors pas, promets moi de t'occuper de Wufei !

Quoi !?!

Sois fort pour lui

Je comprends pasâTu voudrais que je m'occupe de lui si tu meurs ?

Oui. Duo, si je meurs, prends soin de lui. Sois fort pour deux !Comptez l'un sur l'autreâJe ne veux pas mourir en sachant queâque je vous laisse seuls ici. Wufei est fort mais il aura besoin de toi comme tu auras besoin de lui s'il m'arrive quelque chose.

Le natté retint ses larmes et hocha péniblement la tête. Sachant qu'il ne supporterait bientôt plus la pression, il sortit de la chambre en adressant un dernier sourire à son Japonais. A peine dehors, il tomba nez à nez avec un Wufei bouleversé. Jamais au grand jamais il ne l'avait vu dans un tel état de détresse et de tristesse. Dans ses yeux noirs brillaient des larmes mal contenues et ses cheveux libérés de leur coiffure serrée habituellement s'écoulaient le long de son visage fin. Son corps étaient parcouru de soubresauts et ses jambes semblaient sur le point de fléchir.

Tu étais là, demanda le natté de la voix la plus câline qu'il pouvait.

Pour toute réponse, le Chinois baissa la tête. C'est alors, que l'Américain partageant le même chagrin que Wufei prit ce dernier dans ses bras et le laissa pleurer et gémir tout contre lui. Il devait être fort pour Wufei, il l'avait promis

Tadadadadam et un chapitre bouclé !!!Comme promis tout prêt tout cuit en un week-end ! La suite dans une semaine

Wufei : sale petite onna, comment as-tu osé faire ça ?

Ninisse : Faire quoi ( visage innocent surmonté d'une auréole).

Wufei : moi, pleurer dans les bras de Maxwell, tu me rabaisses !

Ninisse : c'était pour montrer que t'es pas sans cœur et que t'ADORE Hee-Chan. Et pis, Maxwell tu le détestes pas autant au fond de toi

Wufei : ben c'est bien au fond de moi alors

Duo : moi par contre, je suis content, Hee-Chan il me fait super confiance et suis le plus fort dans ce chapitre !

Wufei : par contre on sait tjs pas pourquoi je me sens coupable moi !!!

Ninisse : faut lire la suite pour savoir

Bisous aux lecteurs !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	7. A qui la faute?

Auteur : Ninisse

Base : Gundam wing

Genre :yaoi, romance, amitié

Couple : on se le demande encore et toujours :2X1, 5X1 et 12, 15

Désolé pour l'immense retard que j'ai cumulé mais ne désespéré pas je n'ai en aucun cas abandonné ma fics…

Duo caressa doucement les cheveux du Chinois et tenta de lui dire des mots réconfortants mais aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche. Sa gorge lui brûlait tandis qu'il essayait de reprendre une respiration normale. L'Américain déglutit difficilement et ferma les yeux pour échapper aux larmes qui menaçaient de couler. Il sentait le corps de Wufei reposant à présent uniquement sur son torse encore secoué par quelques sanglots. Duo réussit enfin à articuler d'une voix tremblante :

- On devrait rentrer…Nous reviendrons demain.

L'américain ne perçut aucune réponse et se contenta alors d'entraîner son compagnon à sa suite. Ce dernier, épuisé, se laissa faire, totalement inconscient de ce qu'il l'entourait. Seule l'image d'Heero dans le lit d'hôpital lui restait. Comment pourrait-il se remettre de la mort du Japonais ??? Il avait déjà perdu sa femme et avait bien cru ne jamais y survivre. Mais il s'était battu et, bien qu'il n'en soit pas sorti intact, avait réussi à retrouver des amis et même…l'amour…S'il perdait Heero, Wufei savait qu'il n'aurait pas la force de se battre encore. D'ailleurs, à quoi cela servirait-il ? Il n'avait pas été capable de sauver sa femme et aujourd'hui Heero mourait sous ses yeux. La vérité c'est qu'il était faible et incapable de défendre celui qu'il aimait. Pourtant, après la mort de sa jeune épouse, il avait redoublé d'ardeur au combat mais il n'était toujours pas à la hauteur. Le Chinois regarda enfin autour de lui et réalisa que Maxwell était au volant de leur voiture. Wufei observa les traits tirés de son ancien coéquipier exténué. Les mains de l'Américain étaient crispées sur le volant et il en aurait fallu peu pour que ce dernier le torde définitivement. Voir l'habituel joyeux luron si sombre et triste était pour le Chinois une découverte. Wufei désirait au fond de lui réconforter l'Américain comme ce dernier avait tenté de faire à l'hôpital ; mais que pouvait-il bien dire alors que lui–même doutait ? Parler ne ferait que remuer le couteau dans la plaie et les faire paniquer davantage…Wufei savait, Wufei devinait ce que ressentait son compagnon à cet instant. Ils n'étaient, finalement, pas si différents…Ils aimaient le même homme et partageaient à cet instant la même souffrance. Les paroles du Japonais revinrent à l'esprit du Chinois : ils devaient compter l'un sur l'autre. Wufei soupira doucement et commença à voix si basse que l'on aurait dit une confession :

- Je comprends ce que tu ressens Maxwell…pour la bonne raison que je me sens aussi impuissant que toi mais il ne faut pas abandonner…Il…Il faut continuer à y croire, pour lui…

Le Chinois s'arrêta de parler et tourna la tête vers la vitre comme pour éviter d'affronter le regard de l'Américain. Mais ce dernier continua à regarder la route et, sentant l'importance de la confidence qu'il venait d'entendre, ajouta avec calme :

- Ce n'est pas du tout de ta faute Wuffie…Personne ne pouvait éviter ce qui s'est passé…Même si tu avais été là, cela n'aurait rien changé. C'est maintenant qu'il faut se montrer fort pour lui !

- La vérité Maxwell c'est que je suis faible, siffla le Chinois avec amertume.

- Je ne pense pas que tu sois faible Wufei, assura l'Américain. Il faut être fort pour avoir été un pilote de Gundam et il faut être fort pour que Heero t'admire autant qu'il le fait.

Le chinois regarda à nouveau celui qui venait de prononcer ces paroles et dit à son tour :

- Je n'aurais admis aucun autre prétendant que toi auprès d'Heero. Tu mérites le respect Maxwell et un jour, peut-être réussirons-nous à devenir amis.

- Je l'espère Wuffie, je l'espère.

La discussion en resta là et c'est avec la certitude de ne plus être seuls que les deux jeunes hommes sortirent de la voiture.

Lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans la cuisine, ils ne purent que constater que leurs deux amis avaient appris la nouvelle. Ces derniers , le visage sombre, la tête basse et le cœur lourd étaient assis à la table où ils mangeaient d'habitude tous les cinq. Quatre, la mâchoire crispée et les yeux rouges, se retourna vers eux lorsqu'il entendit le bruit de la porte se refermant et se leva pour aller à leur rencontre.

- Alors, fut la seule chose qu'il fut capable d'articuler.

Duo, devant les yeux si accusateurs de l'arabe se sentit sur le point de fléchir. Il n'y avait aucun doute, Quatre le considérait comme responsable de l'état d'Heero. Il jeta un coup d'œil sur le français qui, quant à lui, n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce depuis leur arrivée, noyant son chagrin dans un verre d'alcool dont nul ne connaissait la provenance.

- Son état est critique mais J cherche la solution, répondit le Chinois sentant la culpabilité qui envahissait peu à peu le natté.

- Il…cherche la SOLUTION, reprit le blond avec colère. Mais me voilà rassuré !!!L'homme qui est la cause de son état cherche la solution !!!Pas de doute, Heero est tellement important à ses yeux qu'il va redoubler d'ardeur dans ses recherches, explosa l'Arabe.

Tout en disant cela, le blond s'approcha du Chinois et serra ses poings comme pour se préparer à lui asséner un violent coup. Wufei ne bougea pas face à la menace, forcé de constater que l'énervement de son compagnon était justifié.

Ce fut Duo qui prit la parole avec violence.

- Mais merde Quatre, qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Qu'on est content de voir l'homme qu'on aime dans cet état ? Sur le point de mourir et en plus de devoir faire appel à l'homme qui a essayé de rendre Heero invincible et contrôlable, telle une bonne machine de guerre !! Tu nous reproches de prendre de mauvaises décisions mais nous au moins on a eu le courage d'en prendre ! Où étais-tu quand Heero a eu ses crises ? Où étais-tu pendant qu'on attendait à l'hôpital ? Je ne te permets pas de nous juger alors que tu es autant coupable que nous ! Et tu peux être sûr que je ne laisserai personne me prendre Heero ! PERSONNE, est-ce clair ?

- çA SUFFIT, hurla le Français sortant de son mutisme. Aujourd'hui plus encore que d'habitude nous devons rester soudés. Qu'importe de savoir qui est le plus en tort, lequel est le plus coupable, ou qui n'a pas été présent au bon moment. L'essentiel est que nous soyons tous présents pour Heero ! Il est hors de question de laisser J tout seul ! Il faut qu'un de nous se charge de le surveiller et de l'aider si possible, de même que Heero devra être constamment entouré.

Les trois jeunes garçons surpris par l'intervention soudaine de leur ami ne purent qu'admirer le sang froid et le contrôle de l'ancien pilote 03, qui semblait pour l'heure actuelle, le seul à pouvoir prendre des décisions.

- Je m'occupe de J, trancha Duo d'un ton qui ne laissait aucune alternative.

Devant le regard inquiet du reste de la troupe, l'Américain se sentit obligé d'ajouter :

- Je ne le tuerai pas, soyez tranquille. Je tiens beaucoup trop à Heero pour ça et je ne veux pas me faire embrocher par Wuffie après, finit-il avec malice.

- Wufei, répondit ce dernier en jouant le jeu de l'Américain. Je resterai auprès d'Heero.

- Quant-à moi, dit-à son tour l'arabe ayant quelque peu repris son sang-froid suite au discours de son amant, j'ai rendez-vous avec un certain Giovani en Italie. Il paraît que c'est le plus grand chercheur de notre temps et qu'il détient quelque chose qui pourrait nous intéresser.

- Parfait, termina le Français. J'accompagnerai Duo chez J.

- J'ai pas besoin de quelqu'un pour me surveiller, grogna le natté.

Mais, malgré les protestations de ce dernier, il fut fait comme convenu.

Le Chinois se dirigea sans peine vers la chambre du Japonais, déambulant à travers les longs couloirs blanc dont le silence pesait au jeune homme. Il aurait préféré dans ces circonstances des bruits de pas, de rire ou encore de personnes discutant. Mais rien…Rien ne venait troubler ce vide qui semblait envahir à présent l'hôpital. Wufei ne voulait pas penser, ne voulait pas croire qu'Heero ne ressortirait pas de ce lieu mais le silence, à lui seul, semblait provoquer le Chinois et lui dire :

- Mais que crois-tu Chang ? Que ton ami va s'en sortir ? Allons, sois réaliste, personne ne sort de ces couloirs…Comment ? Tu ne me crois pas ? Mais écoute plutôt…Qu'entends-tu ? Rien n'est-ce pas ? Aucun rire, aucun cri, juste le silence…Les gens ne disent plus rien. Ils se sont résignés à mourir comme doit le faire à présent Heero…

- Non, cria Wufei en se bouchant instinctivement les oreilles brisant ainsi le calme qui régnait dans les couloirs des soins intensifs.

Le jeune homme rougit, se sentant ridicule de crier ainsi, contre le silence. Le jeune homme pressa le pas pour éviter toute rencontre éventuelle d'un être qui, alerté par le bruit, en chercherait la cause. Le Chinois arriva enfin devant la porte, seul obstacle (enfin presque) entre lui et le Japonais. Il n'avait qu'un désir : celui de briser la porte et de se précipiter vers le Japonais, de l'embrasser et de le serrer contre lui pour s'assurer qu'il était bien là et bien vivant ; mais ce comportement ne serait pas digne de lui et ne ferait qu'inquiéter son compagnon. Il se contenta donc de frapper à la porte, d'entrer doucement et d'un pas qui se voulait le plus naturel du monde mais qui, malgré lui, trahissait son angoisse par de légers tremblements au niveau des genoux. Il s'approcha du lit où le Japonais était assis en tailleur et l'observait. Uns fois qu'il fut tout prés du malade, le natif de la colonie L5 reprocha :

- Dans ton état Yuy, on reste allongé et on se repose !

Le dit Yuy ne bougea pas d'un pouce et continua à fixer son vis-à-vis qui secoua la tête devant l'entêtement de l'ancien pilote 01.

- Tu es désespérant Yuy, tu le sais j'espère ?

Il s'arrêta un instant de parler, s'accroupit auprès de celui qui le fixait toujours et ajouta doucement.

- Repose toi…s'il te plait…

Le Japonais acquiesça et s'allongea lentement tout en gardant ses yeux ancrés dans ceux du Chinois.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, demanda Wufei sur le même ton apaisant qu'il venait d'utiliser.

Toujours aucune parole.

- Dis-moi Yuy…

Aucun son mais un léger tressaillement du sourcil gauche.

Le chinois s'approcha encore un peu, réduisant leur écart de quelques centimètres permettant ainsi aux deux garçons de sentir le souffle de l'autre.

- Dis-moi…

Mais le Japonais ne prononça aucun mot, aucun gémissement. Wufei respecta ce mutisme et se contenta de prendre celui qu'il chérissait tant dans ses bras et de le bercer en prononçant des mots de son pays qui se voulaient apaisants, telle une litanie. Il ne savait plus trop s'il agissait de la sorte pour se réconforter lui même ou pour le Japonais. Tout était si confus à cet instant dans sa tête. Lui qui se voulait si calme et toujours maître de la situation se sentait complètement submergé. Mais comment réagir face à l'ancien soldat parfait, celui qui ne dit rien à ces pires ennemis comme à ses proches quelle que soit la situation… Heero avait changé bien sûr mais le soldat était toujours solidement ancré au fond de lui et chercher à savoir s'il allait bien, s'il avait peur ou s'il désirait quelque chose, était une tâche des plus ardues. Le Chinois se sentait sur le point de craquer : colère, angoisse, tristesse, incompréhension formaient une boule au fond de sa gorge qui menaçait de sortir à chaque instant. Wufei sentit les battements de son cœur s'emballer et son corps se raidir tant il se méprisait d'être impuissant à comprendre le Japonais. Il ne pouvait prétendre l'aimer s'il ne devinait même pas ses besoins et ses soucis !!

- Wufei, murmura enfin Heero.

- Quoi, répondit le Chinois sortant de son apitoiement sur lui-même.

- Cesse de tant réfléchir : cela nuit à ton efficacité.

Que répondre à cela ? Rien, le mieux était sûrement de rien dire et de se contenter de resserrer son étreinte.

- C'est étrange…Je n'avais jamais imaginé que quelqu'un s'intéresserait tant à mon sort, constata le brun.

- C'est parce que tu n'as pas assez d'imagination, expliqua Wufei en tournant le visage de son ami vers lui et en s'en rapprochant délicatement.

- Peut-être, souffla le Japonais.

Le Chinois posa sans plus attendre ses lèvres sur celles qui le narguaient impétueusement et les caressa du bout de sa langue se laissant porter par la vague de désir que le Japonais suscitait en lui. Au bout d'un long moment, il libéra ces dernières de son emprise et regarda amoureusement le Japonais.

- Lorsque tu me regardes ainsi, j'ai l'impression que ma vie est précieuse, sourit Heero. C'est agréable…

- Agréable, reprit son vis-à-vis. Voilà un mot que je désespérais d'entendre un jour dans ta bouche.

- Serais-tu surpris si je te disais que tu embrasses vraiment bien ?

Wufei rougit sous la remarque et passa au cramoisi lorsque le Japonais ajouta :

- Je dirais même que, bien que tu aies moins d'expérience qu'un certain baka, tu fais preuve d'une passion très…communicative, acheva Heero avec un sourire malicieux.

Voilà une suite un peu courte mais qui s'est fait attendre…J'espère qu'elle satisfera les lecteurs qui attendaient une suite. J'essayerai de moins traîner sur la suite pour les pauvres lecteurs impatients (lol !!!). N'oubliez pas de me soumettre vos critiques et remarque pour que j'améliore la suite.

Gros zibou…


	8. Ta vie m'est précieuse alors bats toi

Auteur : ninisse

Base : gundam wing

Genre : yaoi, romance

Couple : 5X1 et 2X1 puis un beau 15 et 12

_**Cadeau pour le nouvel an !!!!!**_

Lorsque Duo entra dans le laboratoire installé tout spécialement pour l'ancien mentor du soldat parfait, de violents souvenirs ressurgirent du plus profond de sa mémoire. Il se rappela sa première rencontre des plus explosives avec le Japonais, comment il l'avait par la suite sorti de ce fameux hôpital où il avait assisté à son premier saut sans parachute, puis se remémora le début de son partenariat avec celui qu'il considérait en ce temps comme « psychologiquement dérangé » et à « tendance suicidaire. Et enfin, la fin de la guerre…Début d'une nouvelle vie pour Heero. Ses premiers sourires, son étonnement devant ce monde neuf qui s'offrait à lui, ses études, puis enfin son diplôme…Comment oublier ce jour…Quatre, Trowa, Wufei, Sally, Hilde, Catherine et lui avaient tous assisté à sa remise de diplôme tels des parents fiers de leur enfant. Une des dernières fois où ils avaient été tous réunis. C'était par la suite que le Japonais leur avait annoncé son souhait d'enseigner et que chacun, ravi, l'y encouragea. Duo avait toujours craint qu'avec le temps, ses compagnons ne veuillent s'installer dans une autre maison pour construire leur propre vie mais bizarrement, il n'en fut rien. Ils étaient restés soudés, s'adaptant ensemble au monde de paix qu'il avait créé. Et aujourd'hui, tout menaçait de céder…L'Américain secoua la tête pour échapper à ces sombres pensées qui le ramenaient toujours vers cette chambre d'hôpital où le Japonais se trouvait. Le natté sentit enfin la présence du Français dans son dos et lui dit :

- Au fait, on t'a pas remercié pour tout à l'heure…C'est bien que t'aies pris les choses en main.

Le français remercia son vis-à vis d'un hochement de tête puis avança vers le centre de la pièce. De nombreuses étagères remplissaient cette dernière et les différents produits contenus dans diverses fioles d'aspects et de couleurs différents ne rassuraient pas au plus au point nos deux compagnons.

- J'espère que tu t'y connaîs Tro parce que, pour ma part, même avec les noms je serais incapable de te dire à quoi tous ces « poutings » servent.

- Je te rappelle que ma spécialité c'est plutôt les animaux, lâcha le Français en regardant le contenu d'une bouteille au contenu verdâtre.

- Mr. Maxwell et Mr. Barton, constata une voix rude derrière eux. Je mentirais en disant que je suis surpris de vous voir ici…

- Professeur J, reprit Duo. Je vous mentirais si je vous disais que vous m'avez manqué…

- Toujours aussi effronté à ce que je vois, se moqua le vieil homme. Comment vont les autres pilotes ?

- Ils ne sont plus pilotes et ils vont bien, répliqua Trowa sur la défensive.

- Trêve de politesse, le temps nous est compté. Vous avez Heero à sauver.

- Trop impulsif et impatient, reprocha J un sourire au lèvre. J'ai toujours cru que cela te jouerait des tours lors de tes missions. Un soldat se doit d'être calme et pouvoir se contrôler sous n'importe quel prétexte…Même lorsque la vie d'un frère d'arme est en jeu…

- ça suffit, s'exclama le natté d'une voix mauvaise. Faites votre boulot où je m'appliquerai à vous le faire faire par la force.

Le vieil homme n'insista pas et se mit à arpenter la pièce en tout sens, passant d'un flacon à l'autre, mélangeant, analysant au microscope et prenant plusieurs notes de ses expériences tout en déclarant d'une voix neutre :

- Il me faut un échantillon de son sang. Peut-être que Mr. Barton pourrait se charger de m'en ramener…

- Je vais téléphoner à Wufei, répondit le Français en quittant aussitôt la pièce mais lançant tout de même un regard méfiant au professeur J.

L'ancien mentor du pilote 01 se contenta d'un sourire mauvais à l'adresse du natté qui tournait comme un lion en cage dans le laboratoire. Il n'avait jamais beaucoup aimé ce Maxwell…Trop indiscipliné, trop imprévisible et surtout trop sentimental. Déjà durant la guerre il n'appréciait pas le regard de conquérant que l'Américain arborait lorsqu'il se pavanait avec son protégé, défiant quiconque de porter son regard sur le Japonais. Oui, ce jeune insouciant avait eu une mauvaise influence sur Heero pendant la guerre…mais à présent son protégé n'était plus un soldat et il était vrai qu'il avait beaucoup changé, sûrement en partie grâce à son ancien coéquipier. Pourtant, à quoi serviraient tous ses efforts si son protégé était condamné à mourir ?

En vérité, l'état d' Heero l'avait plus touché qu'il ne désirait bien se l'avouer…Cet enfant, il l'avait formé, il l'avait rendu fort et courageux mais il l'avait aussi entraîné dans une guerre où il avait perdu ce qui lui restait d'humanité…Et maintenant qu'il recommençait à croire en cette vie qui avait était si injuste avec lui, elle menaçait de lui glisser à tout jamais entre les doigts. Pourtant J avait essayé de l'aider !! Mais quel antidote peut-on trouver à la folie d'une machine à tuer si parfaite que Heero Yuy ?

- Où est Mlle Darlian, demanda le vieil homme espérant apaiser son esprit en entamant une conversation.

- Je ne sais pas, avoua l'Américain. Mais à mon avis, elle n'est pas bien loin et veille sur Heero.

- Oui…Il semblerait que la vie d'Heero soit devenue précieuse pour de nombreuses personnes ces temps-ci…

- Que voulez-vous dire par là, commença à s'énerver le natté.

- Qui veille sur lui en ce moment même ? continua J voulant ainsi réveiller la jalousie de l'Américain.

- Cela ne vous regarde absolument pas, grinça le jeune homme.

- Serait-ce une connaissance récente d'Heero, s'acharna le vieux en manipulant précautionneusement deux liquides jaunâtres. Non ? Peut-être Raberba Winner alors…Il me semble qu'il était très attentif au devenir d'Heero…Quoique non…Je pencherais finalement plutôt pour notre ami Chang…Wufei si mes souvenirs sont bons…

Le vieil homme secoua le mélange qu'il venait d'établir et se dirigea vers son microscope en continuant son monologue sans prêter attention au visage à présent carmin (de colère bien évidemment) de Duo.

- Un jeune homme courageux ce petit, bien qu'assez renfermé. Avec une grande force de caractère, chose essentielle aux yeux d'Heero…Ainsi donc, ils sont devenus proches, insista J.

- Fermez-la, explosa le natté en tapant de toutes ses forces contre le mur qui s'enfonça sous la pression du poing.

- Tu l'aimes donc tant que ça, soupira le vieil homme.

La mâchoire de l'Américain se crispa tant l'envie de sauter à la gorge de son vis-à vis le torturait.

- Vous feriez mieux de trouver de quoi sauver Heero rapidement si vous ne voulez pas finir en lambeau, siffla Duo dont les yeux s'illuminèrent d'un brin de folie à l'évocation de ce qu'il ferait subir à sa proie en cas d'échec.

Le Japonais ouvrit lentement les yeux. Malgré le long somme qu'il venait de faire, il se sentait toujours aussi nauséeux et exténué. D'un simple coup d'œil, Heero constata que le Chinois s'était assoupi sur sa chaise disposée en face du lit. Le jeune homme sourit intérieurement à l'idée que Wufei ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux un seul instant. Pourtant l'idée que ce dernier l'avait vu dormir ne lui plaisait pas trop. C'était trop…intime…Durant son repos, il n'avait aucun contrôle sur la situation, il était à la merci de n'importe quel regard. Mais le Chinois n'était pas n'importe qui, s'avoua le Japonais. Très bien, il pouvait tolérer d'être observé par son compagnon durant son sommeil bien que cela paraisse tout de même gênant aux yeux de l'ancien soldat parfait. Que de questions pour si peu de chose, admit le brun ! Lui qui était censé se reposer, tournait le moindre sujet en problème et en faisait une analyse détaillée comme si sa vie en dépendait…Il aurait bien voulu l'avouer au Chinois mais comment lui expliquer qu'il avait évalué simplement en regardant la chambre combien de pots de peinture il avait fallu pour redécorer cette chambre et combien cela avait dû coûter simplement (élémentaire mon cher Watson…) en calculant le prix moyen d'un pot de peinture contenant 6L de liquide environ. Et ceci n'était qu'un échantillon des réflexions qu'il avait depuis deux trois jours. Le Japonais avait l'impression que son cerveau était en surchauffe continuelle et ce mal de crâne qui ne voulait pas partir malgré toutes les saloperies qu'on lui faisait avaler. Heero n'était pas dupe, son problème s'aggravait. Il n'avait toujours pas eu une de ces fameuses crises de perfection grâce aux comprimés que J lui avait donné voilà maintenant un certain temps mais il avait tant augmenté la dose que cela devenait dangereux . De plus, ces merveilleuses pilules semblaient alimenter son mal de tête et son hyper activité cérébrale. Le japonais n'osait pas en parler à ses anciens compagnons d'armes qui paniqueraient devant ces mauvaises nouvelles. Il devait espérer pouvoir tenir, le temps que le professeur J trouve une autre solution…si jamais il en trouvait une…Le Japonais regarda Wufei endormi et laissa échapper un léger soupir. Il ne pouvait pas mourir. Il n'en avait pas le droit. Duo l'avait prévenu qu'il viendrait le chercher même en enfer, et Duo ne mentait jamais. On avait besoin de lui ici. Il avait une nouvelle mission : rendre l'amour qu'on lui témoignait et…profiter de la vie…

Les pensées du Japonais furent stoppées lorsque ce dernier s'aperçut que le Chinois commençait à se réveiller. Il ne lui fallut en effet que quelques secondes pour ouvrir les yeux, enfin du moins essayer. Heero comprit que son compagnon ne devait pas avoir beaucoup dormi depuis quelques jours, tant les cernes sous les yeux de Wufei étaient impressionnantes. Le Chinois discerna enfin certaines formes et couleurs et reconnut le visage impassible de l'ancien parfait qui semblait, à cet instant, pas si impassible que ça…En effet, devant la mine si grognon et endormie de Wufei, Heero n'avait pu s'empêcher de sourire et même de se laisser aller à rire doucement. Le Chinois, déconfi devant cette scène qu'il ne comprenait pas, hésita entre se vexer et se laisser emporter par le rire, rare mais communicatif de son compagnon. Le Japonais se calma et se contenta de dire à son vis-à-vis :

- Tu as bien dormi ?

Le Chinois rougit, confus d'avoir été pris en flagrant délit, et confessa :

- Je suis un idiot…C'est moi qui devrait surveiller ton sommeil et non pas le contraire…

- Tu as aussi besoin de repos et je te rappelle que je suis déjà cloué dans ce lit, il ne manquerait plus que je reste inactif durant toutes mes journées.

- Tu ne devais pas préparer des cours pour tes élèves ?

- Je crois que j'ai déjà tout programmé jusqu'à la fin de l'année scolaire, répondit Heero en souriant à l'évocation de ses élèves.

Le Chinois détailla le visage du Japonais et suivit du pouce droit les lèvres d'Heero.

- J'aime quand tu souris…Tu devrais m'en faire profiter plus souvent…

Le Chinois s'arrêta un instant comme pour chercher ses mots et reprit :

- Duo arrive tout le temps à te faire rire, avec lui tu parais…épanoui…

- Je n'ai pas l'air épanoui, reprocha gentiment le Japonais ?

- J'espère que tu l'es…

Le Chinois fut coupé dans son élan par le portable qu'il avait rangé dans la poche de sa veste. Pensant tout de suite à des nouvelles de la part d'un de ses amis, il décrocha pour entendre Trowa à l'autre bout du fi

- Wufei C'est Trowa au téléphone. Comment va Heero ?

- Plutôt bien j'ai l'impression, et de votre côté, ça avance ?

- J semble prendre sa mission plutôt à cœur. Il a réclamé un échantillon de son sang.

- Pour quoi faire ?

- Ne soit pas si méfiant Wufei et fait donc ce qu'il demande…

- Je ne vois pas en quoi analyser son sang va lui permettre de stopper ses foutues crises, gronda le Chinois doucement en s'éloignant légèrement du Japonais pour que ce dernier en entende le moins possible.

- Je ne peux pas te répondre car en vérité je n'en sais rien. Mais ce que je sais c'est que le professeur J considère Heero comme son fils et qu'il veut le sauver. On peut lui faire confiance !

Le Chinois hésita un moment puis répondit :

- Très bien, je vous envoie tout ça.

- A mon avis, Duo voudra venir le récupérer en main propre.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il croit, que je vais lui filer mon sang, s'énerva Wufei./

Sur ce, le Chinois raccrocha et se retourna vers le Japonais qui le regardait avec attention.

- Quoi ? rouspéta le jeune homme aux yeux noirs.

- Duo va venir ?

- Oui, admit le Chinois sur un ton bourru.

- Et c'est ça qui te met en colère, demanda le Japonais, plus pour lui-même que pour son vis-à-vis.

- Excuse-moi Yuy…Je ne devrais pas réagir comme ça mais avec tout ce qui se passe j'ai…

- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser ! C'est de ma faute. Je rends la situation intenable pour vous deux.

- Choisir n'est pas toujours aussi évident, le rassura le Chinois.

Le Japonais n'écoutait plus vraiment. Une lame semblait s'enfoncer doucement et cruellement dans sa tête. Tournant, reculant, insistant sur certaines zones particulièrement sensibles. Heero eut beau se saisir la tête entre les deux mains pour stopper cette douleur qui se faufilait en lui, il ne put arrêter sa progression et lâcha un gémissement. Le Chinois se précipita au chevet du malade et demanda avec affolement au concerné où il avait mal et appela médecins et infirmières. En quelques secondes, Le Japonais fut pris de spasmes violents. Son corps convulsait en tout sens comme électrocuté par à coups. Wufei tenta tant bien que mal d'empêcher son compagnon de bouger en le coinçant entre ses bras musclés. Mais la réputation légendaire de la force du l'ancien soldat parfait n'était pas exagérée. En un instant, le Chinois fut projeté à terre tandis que les muscles du Japonais se contractaient maintenant à l'unisson. Les doigts du Japonais saisirent les draps du lit et s'y accrochèrent désespérément tandis qu'un groupe de médecins et aides-soignants déboulaient dans la pièce. Maintenir le sauveur des colonies plaqué contre le lit ne fut pas une mince affaire mais lui injecter un sédatif fut tout bonnement désastreux. Aucune aiguille de seringue ne parvenait à transpercer la peau, à présent tendue à craquer du métis. Les convulsions se firent peu à peu moins violentes, laissant place à quelques soubresauts réguliers. L'interne de service soupira, pour lui-même et le personnel présent dans la pièce.

- C'est fini pour cette fois…Dès que la peau se relâchera, administrez-lui un sédatif. Aucun doute que si cela recommence, et il y a de forte chance pour que ça ne soit qu'un début, j'ai bien peur que nous ne puissions qu'être spectateur…

- Comment ça spectateur ? hurla le Chinois fou de rage. Vous voulez dire qu'on doit se contenter de le voir souffrir ainsi sans rien faire ? Vous êtes médecins !Soignez-le !

- Je comprends votre peine, tenta le docteur, mais votre ami n'est pas un cas courant et…

- Il est hors de question que mon ami meure, jura Wufei en se rapprochant dangereusement de son vis-à-vis.

- Nous allons faire notre possible, soupira à nouveau le médecin en posant sa main sur l'épaule de l'asiatique dont il comprenait la douleur.

Wufei s'approcha du lit d'Heero et regarda son corps encore secoué par quelques tremblements. Les traits tirés, les yeux obscurcis par une colère sans nom et la bouche serrée, le Chinois articula d'une voix vibrante d'amertume :

- Cela suffit Yuy ! Cesse de t'apitoyer sur ton sort et bats-toi !Celui que je connais est un soldat hors pair, avec une force et une volonté hors du commun que j'ai toujours admirées…Alors réagis ! Ne te laisse pas battre par ces foutus produits que J t'a injectés. Tu veux fuir Yuy ! Tu as peur d'affronter tes sentiments ! Tu as peur de choisir ? Alors ne choisis pas mais reviens, bats toi ! Qu'importe Duo, moi, ou même n'importe qui, tant que tu es là !!!!!

Le Chinois regarda une dernière fois le Japonais, puis sortit de la chambre étouffante de l'hôpital pour gagner le couloir. Wufei tenta de reprendre son souffle et une certaine contenance. Le cœur sur la bouche, il se précipita aux toilettes pour cracher sa peine et la tension qu'il avait accumulée. Lorsqu'il se sentit apaisé, il se rafraîchit et sortit prendre une bouffée d'air frais. A peine fut-il sorti qu'il croisa un regard améthyste, des plus étonnés de le voir hors de la chambre de leur compagnon.

- Wufei ?!?

- …

- Que se passe-t-il ? Heero va bien ?

- Le temps presse Maxwell, il ne tiendra plus très longtemps…

Duo :Mais c'est horrible !T'es une véritable tortionnaire avec mon Heero !!!

Wufei : Notre Heero !!

Duo : Et en plus il reste qu'avec Wufei !!!

Nis : Et ben oui, c'est moi qui choisis et puis, c'est comme ça et pas autrement…

Duo : Favoritisme !

Heero : En même temps te plains pas trop, c'est moi qui me prends tout dans la tronche…

Wufei : Là, il marque un point Maxwell…

Nis : bon, c'est vrai, c'était peut-être un peu triste mais le prochain chapitre sera un peu plus gai…Enfin je pense…

Voilou !!!Et un chapitre un !! Pour le nouvel an la suite de ma fics car je sais bien que certains lecteurs désiraient une suite RAPIDE, contrairement à la dernière fois (sifflote l'air de rien) !

Pour la suite je promets rien, mais j'essayerai de faire plus vite qu'avec le chapitre 7.

Merci pour les reviews précédentes, je dois dire que ça m'encourage à écrire de savoir que des personnes suivent ma fics.


	9. MGiovani

Comment ça il ne tiendra pas longtemps ? Quand Trowa a téléphoné tu as dit qu'il allait bien, reprocha l'Américain.

Parce que c'était le cas ! Entre temps il a eut une crise.

Le regard de Duo, empli de reproches, fixait le Chinois comme pour lui dire que si lui avait été là, rien ne se serait passé. Le natté ne sortit pourtant aucun mot et se contenta de se rendre dans la chambre qui renfermait le malade. En le voyant si pâle et presque sans vie, les poings de l'Américain se serrèrent au point d'entamer la chair sévèrement sous la pression des ongles. Heero, son Heero qu'il avait promis de protéger, était comme mort. Le corps, autrefois si vif et si rapide dans ses déplacements, se fondait dans le lit aux draps blancs dans lequel il semblait condamné à rester. Duo sentit le pas léger de Wufei se rapprocher de lui mais fut surpris en entendant ce dernier parler rageusement, lui qui s'attendait presque à des excuses ou du moins à de la compassion.

Reprends-toi, Maxwell !Ce n'est pas comme cela que tu vas l'aider. Notre temps est compté ! Etre deux ici ne sert à rien. Tu étais venu prendre un échantillon de sang,

fais -le. Ne sois pas défaitiste et continue à y croire car, si toi tu n'y crois pas, comment veux-tu que Yuy y croit ? Il va se réveiller et quand ce sera le cas, je t'appellerai pour que tu viennes le voir.

Le dit Maxwell sentit une bouffée de colère et de rancœur remonter en lui et menacer de sortir, mais elle retomba aussitôt devant le visage blanc de l'ancien pilote 01 qu'il regarda encore un instant. Le chinois avait parlé durement mais il avait raison et donc le natté ne put que s'exécuter.

Quatre laissa son regard balayer lentement ce qui l'entourait et aperçut enfin ce qu'il cherchait, un taxi. Comme ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il se rendait en Italie, le blond demanda avec un accent parfaitement Italien de se rendre à l'adresse qu'il tendit au conducteur. Ce dernier attarda son regard un instant sur le papier tendu, puis hocha légèrement la tête avant de démarrer la voiture. Quatre était exténué et profita du trajet pour laisser son esprit vagabonder doucement. Une sorte de lien l'avait toujours uni au Japonais et aujourd'hui, ce lien semblait si fin, comme la vie du Japonais, qu'il pouvait se briser à la moindre brise. L'Arabe voulait tant protéger son ami…Il avait bien essayé de pénétrer son esprit pour le rassurer, soulager sa douleur mais rentrer dans l'esprit d'Heero était quasi impossible et la seule fois où Quatre avait réussi à entre-apercevoir quelques images, la violence des sentiments du Japonais avait provoqué l'évanouissement de l'empathe. Bien sur, après cet incident, son amant n'avait plus voulu entendre parler d'une nouvelle tentative. Ce chercheur Italien était donc le dernier espoir de l'Arabe pour aider son ami qu'il sentait en ce moment bien faible. Pourtant Quatre se sentait presque rassuré car, derrière la faiblesse du corps d'Heero, il sentait une flamme d'espoir dans son coeur, minuscule mais bien réelle, qui ne demandait qu'à briller plus fort si on l'y aidait et aucun doute que Duo et Wufei feraient tout pour l'entretenir. Quatre fut coupé dans sa réflexion par la voix du conducteur qui lui indiquait qu'il venait d'arriver. L'arabe remercia et paya généreusement le chauffeur, puis sortit du véhicule pour faire face à un immense bâtiment couleur brique qui s'étalait allégrement sur six bonnes centaines de mètres en plus des innombrables étables que cette construction laissait deviner . Quatre se conforta dans l'idée qu'il ne s'était pas trompé d'adresse et qu'un homme possédant de tels moyens ne pouvait qu'être un des chercheurs les plus avancés en génétique. L'empathe se dirigea vers ce qui semblait l'entrée principale et ne put qu'admirer l'allée d'arbres florissants qui menait au bâtiment. Un petit groupe d'hommes en blouse blanche, en grande conversation, clôturait l'allée que venait de traverser Quatre. Un homme d'âge moyen et d'allure gracieuse se détacha de ses confrères pour aller au devant de l'ancien pilote et le salua poliment :

Vous devez être Quatre Raberba Winner, il me semble ? Nous vous attendions. Suivez- moi je vous prie.

L'Homme à la blouse blanche invita le visiteur à le suivre dans le grand bâtiment et traversa, toujours suivi de son hôte, un dédale de couloirs où nombre d'hommes et femmes allaient et venaient d'un pas précipité. Tous semblaient en proie à une agitation extrême, sentit l'Arabe dont l'empathie ne faisait que confirmer les doutes. Enfin, l'homme en blouse blanche s'arrêta et se retourna vers notre jeune ami :

-Veuillez attendre quelque instant.

Sans rien dire de plus, l'homme s'en alla, laissant Quatre seul avec son impatience croissante. Quelques minutes interminables passèrent quand enfin un autre homme plus âgé cette fois d'après sa chevelure grisonnante et ses quelques rides apparut .

Bonjour M.Winner. D'après votre appel téléphonique et la rapidité de votre déplacement, il semblerait qu'il s'agisse d'une affaire urgente…

Monsieur Giovani ? demanda Quatre.

En effet. Alors, racontez moi encore une fois ce qui vous amène ici.

Quatre prit une bouffée d'oxygène et expliqua le plus clairement possible la situation d'Heero, ses crises, son enfance, ce que Réléna leur avait appris, les recherches de J, d'un ton qu'il voulait calme mais il ne pouvait empêcher sa voix de trembler au nom de son ami souffrant. L'Italien écouta le récit de son visiteur sans l'interrompre et quand ce dernier eut fini de raconter ce qui l'amenait ici, le docteur sembla réfléchir un instant et dit enfin :

Ce que vous me dites là est difficile à croire M.Winner. Toutefois je ne vois pas l'intérêt que vous auriez pu avoir à venir d'aussi loin pour me raconter des sornettes. Disons donc que je veux bien vous croire mais je vois mal en quoi je peux aider votre ami qui je le crains risque bien d'y laisser sa vie…

Vous êtes le plus grand généticien de notre époque et le chercheur qui a le plus de moyens ; faites un miracle pour mon ami !

Malheureusement, je ne vois vraiment pas…Enfin…

L'homme en blouse se mordit la lèvre inférieure et détourna son regard de celui de l'Arabe comme pour réfléchir. Après quelques secondes ce dernier soupira et lâcha enfin :

Depuis peu, je fais des recherches sur les chromosomes. J'ai pour ambition de réussir à changer tout chromosome défectueux pour empêcher des maladies telle que la trisomie ou bien d'autres encore. Mais ce projet n'est qu'au stade d'ambition. Jamais rien n'a été tenté et les répercussions pourraient être grave sur un être humain si toutefois cela réussissait…

Heero n'est pas un homme comme les autres , sa résistance est extraordinaire…

Vous semblez beaucoup tenir à votre ami et j'aimerais vous aider mais vous ne savez même pas si ses crises sont vraiment liées à une dégénérescense génétique…

Quatre s'apprêta à répliquer mais se retint n'osant dire que c'était le professeur J qui, dans l'espoir de perfectionner l'unique espoir des colonies, avait administré toutes sortes de produits. L'Arabe se contenta d'ajouter :

On ne pourra en être certain que si vous venez le voir. Jugez par vous même si vous pouvez faire quelques chose pour lui, tenta le blond.

Le scientifique semblait partagé : ce jeune homme qu'il ne connaissait pas lui proposait d'expérimenter ce qu'il n'avait jusqu'alors qu'osé imaginer sur un être vivant et, qui plus est, sur son ami ; ce jeune homme devait être ou bien fou ou bien désespéré…Pourtant la chose était tentante et le regard douloureux de son vis-à-vis acheva d'apitoyer le chercheur qui poussa un long soupir de résignation et dit :

Je viendrai voir votre ami, j'analyserai son sang si vous mettez à ma disposition un laboratoire bien équipé et je verrai si je peux faire quelque chose pour lui. Laissez- moi trois quatre jours pour prendre quelques dispositions…

L'Arabe se dérida légèrement suite à cette réponse encourageante mais se permit tout de même d'insister sur le fait que le temps leur était très précieux et que les crises du patient étaient de plus en plus violentes.

Le chercheur acquiesça et appela un de ses subalternes afin d'installer le jeune homme dans une chambre le temps que les préparatifs soient achevés.

Quatre, sitôt installé, s'empara du téléphone pour appeler son amant.

Allo ?

Trowa, c'est Quatre. Je suis arrivé chez M.Giovani qui a accepté de venir. Nous serons là dans deux ou trois jours. Comment va-t-il ?

Ses crises sont de plus en plus violentes, lâcha le français après quelques instants de silence. Wufei est avec lui et Duo est passé prendre l'échantillon de sang que J a demandé.

Ils tiennent le choc ? demanda le blond en serrant ses poings suite à la nouvelle.

Ils sont à bout et sont prêts à se sauter à la gorge à la moindre réflexion, résuma le français platement du moins en apparence. Ne t'inquiète pas pour eux ; pour Heero ils feront un effort …Reviens vite, tu me manques, avoua Trowa.

Toi aussi…Trowa…

Oui ?

J'ai peur pour Heero.

Moi aussi.

Je t'aime.

Je t'aime aussi Quatre.

Trowa raccrocha le combiné quand Duo arriva telle une tempête rouge et proférant diverses injures que le Français devinait à l'adresse d'un certain Chinois qui devait l'avoir contrarié.

Tu l'as ? se contenta de demander Trowa.

Oui je l'ai, répondit le natté en essayant de se calmer. Mais Heero va mal. Il a fait une crise et depuis il est inconscient, ajouta l'américain en frissonnant sous l'émotion.

J'ai eu Quatre au téléphone. Il arrive dans deux ou trois jours avec un chercheur en génétique.

D'ici là il sera peut-être mort, s'emporta Duo en tapant sur le mur le plus proche.

Un léger filet de sang coula du poing vengeur et s'écrasa sur le sol. Le professeur J, qui venait d'apparaître dans l'embrasure de la porte, s'approcha de l'américain et dit d'un ton tranchant :

J'ai choisi Heero comme pilote pour sa force et sa volonté hors du commun. Ne le sous-estime pas, 02, si tu dis l'aimer.

Elle est belle votre morale, répliqua le jeune homme, mais Heero est humain et il a ses limites comme tout le monde.

Le natté s'apprêtait à ajouter quelque chose quand il sentit son portable vibrer. Pensant tout de suite à un appel de son rival à propos d'Heero, il décrocha et fut plus que surpris quand il entendit une voix qu'il chérissait plus que tout :

Duo ?Duo ? t'es là ? réponds…

Il fallut quelques instants au natté pour se remettre de l'émotion provoquée par la voix mais il dit enfin :

Oui, oui, je suis là Heero…Tu es réveillé !Ca va mon amour ? Comment tu te sens ? C'est Wufei qui t'as donné le téléphone ? Il est fou, tu dois te reposer ! Passe-le moi ce con que je lui passe un savon ! Non attends, je préfère te parler un peu avant…J'ai eu vraiment la trouille pour toi, bon sang ! Ne me refais jamais ça, tu m'entends ! Quatre arrive avec un super chercheur et…Mais, j'ai une idée, j'arrive pour tout te raconter ! tu m'attends d'acc ? Heero, Heero !

Maxwell, ta gueule !

Wuffei ? mais Heero il est où ? Passe le moi ! c'est à toi que j'ai parlé ou à lui !

J'ai repris le téléphone pour pas que tu l'achèves avec ton babillage incessant ! Si tu veux lui parler, déplace-toi !

L'Américain, fou de rage et de joie mélangées raccrocha sans plus attendre, se tourna vers le français et cria :

Il est réveillé. J'y vais, m'attends pas !

A peine eut-il achevé sa phrase qu'il se précipita vers la sortie, oubliant sa rancœur pour le Chinois.

L'Américain arriva essoufflé dans le bâtiment blanc pour avoir trop couru et opta pour un pas plus calme qui était de toute façon de rigueur dans un tel lieu . Il se dirigea donc avec maîtrise vers la chambre du Japonais et ne put empêcher un sourire idiot d'orner ses lèvres. A présent il le savait : Heero était bien plus fort que tous, que la maladie, que la mort, que Dieu lui même !Une bouffée de joie et d'amour l'envahit mais cette dernière retomba aussitôt que l'Américain aperçut Wufei, devant la chambre comme cerbère empêchant à Orphée de retrouver sa bien aimée. Le Chinois ne manqua pas de voir le natté et stoppa sa conversation avec un homme qui était sans nul doute au soin d'Heero.

Maxwell, lâcha l'asiatique d'un ton froid pour tout salut.

Chang, répliqua le vis-à-vis pareillement. Je voudrais voir Heero, aurais-tu l'obligeance de te pousser ?

Wufei contracta sa mâchoire comme seul signe de son mécontentement et se poussa légèrement de l'entrée , puis, à la suite de l'Américain, il entra. Le natté excédé faillit répliquer qu'il n'avait pas besoin de gardien mais jugea inopportun de tenir des propos blessants envers le Chinois devant Heero. Mais le Japonais n'eut pas besoin d'entendre de répliques entre ses deux compagnons pour sentir la tension entre ces derniers. Ses sourcils se froncèrent légèrement et il fit un mouvement pour se dégager des couvertures qui l'oppressaient.

Yuy, tu ne dois pas te lever, rappela le Chinois.

Duo comme pour défier son rival railla :

Tu n'es pas sa mère que je sache, il fait ce qu'il veut !Depuis le temps qu'il est couché, tu vas pas l'empêcher de bouger en plus !

Il a besoin de se reposer Maxwell !Il vient à peine de se réveiller et il est encore fragile !

Non, ça, c'est ce que tu voudrais qu'il soit, gronda le natté dont l'emportement colora les pommettes.

Je pense à Heero quand je dis cela et tu ferais bien de penser un peu plus à lui et un peu moins à toi !Tu n'étais pas là quand il a fait sa crise …

Duo s'apprêtait à répliquer lorsque Heero prit la parole de sa voix grave :

Si vous êtes venu pour vous disputer, faites-le dehors !Vous dites que vous voulez m'aider ?Et bien soit, commencer par arrêter de vous comporter comme des enfants, je n'ai pas besoin de ça !Vous aviez mis vos différents de côté à ce que vous n'aviez dit et bien je constate que vous avez encore des points à éclaircir. Revenez quand vous serez d'accord car c'est tous les deux que j'ai envie de voir . Quand comprendrez vous que je vous apprécie tous deux parce que vous êtes différents mais que je n'en préfère pas un à l'autre, s'emporta à son tour le Japonais en durcissant sa voix déjà pleine de colère.

L'Américain et le Chinois baissèrent les yeux sous ses reproches qu'ils sentaient véridiques et dont déjà ils se sentaient honteux.

Scus, grommela le natté sur un ton boudeur au Chinois.

Hm…Je regrette, maugréa à son tour Wufei en adressant un coup d'œil à Duo.

Le Japonais se calma aussitôt qu'il entendit ces excuses qu'il savait dites plus à son adresse qu'à l'un et l'autre, mais s'en contenta et se repositionna confortablement dans le lit.


	10. p\'ti peton!

Auteur : Nis

Base : gundam wing

Genre : yaoi, humour dans ce chapitre

Couple : 2X1 et 5X1 et pis 2+1+5

Désolé pour le retard mais je n'avais pas trop la tête à écrire. Mais bon, la je me suis dis que juste avant le bac certains seraient contents de se détendre…Donc voilà la suite qui je l'espère sera à la hauteur. Merci à tous ceux qui lisent cette fanfics et n'oubliez pas le petit commentaire si vous êtes déçus ou satisfait !

Le Chinois et l'Américain se sentaient mal à l'aise l'un en présence de l'autre et n'osaient se comporter comme leur cœur les poussait à vouloir réagir. La fierté et la méfiance mais aussi la peur d'être jugé par l'autre les paralysaient tous deux ce qui eut pour conséquence de longues minutes silencieuses. Le Japonais regardait tour à tour ses compagnons mais, fidèle à son caractère peu bavard, ne coupa pas court au silence régnant qu'il jugeait d'ailleurs plus agréable que la dispute qui avait précédé… Le natté si bavard dans d'autres circonstances portait son regard sur la fenêtre par crainte de renouveler son emportement s'il fixait le Chinois ou par crainte de lire une déception s'il croisait le regard de celui qu'il chérissait. Ce fut donc Wufei qui malgré sa fierté légendaire passa outre cette dernière pour se préoccuper de celui qui était maintenant la chose la plus importante à ses yeux :

« -Comment tu te sens ?Tu as envie de quelque chose ?A part, se rattrapa l'asiatique, de sortir d'ici ? »

Le Chinois regarda du coin des yeux Duo et s'empressa d'ajouter :

« - Je ne veux pas que ta dernière crise se reproduise, tu comprends ?S 'il t'arrivait quelque chose alors qu'on aurait pu l'éviter, je…je ne m'en remettrais pas. »

Suite à cette confession difficile qui semblait aussi être une excuse habile face à l'Américain, le natté apporta son soutien au Chinois à qui il était reconnaissant d'avoir pris les devants :

« - Il a raison, faut te montrer patient mon cœur…Bientôt tu pourras sortir, mais en attendant tu te reposes…Mais, si t'as besoin de distraction, je suis là moi !enfin…on est là ! »

Le Japonais vaincu par la coalition de ces deux amis chercha un moyen de passer le temps. La perspective d'avoir Duo et Wufei l'enchantait mais lui faisait craindre aussi de nouvelles hostilités seulement, comment en congédier un sans que l'autre ne se sente délaissé…Quelle situation risible vraiment !Il devait y mettre fin et au plus vite mais, en attendant il lui fallait un auxiliaire pour empêcher les deux jeunes hommes de monter sur leur grands chevaux. Un visage se dessina dans l'esprit d'Heero, une connaissance récente mais qui saurait à coup sûr calmer l'Américain et le Chinois.

« - J'aimerais bien revoir le docteur Maurinson, déclara le Japonais calmement alors qu'intérieurement il se félicitait presque de sa trouvaille ».

A ce nom, le Chinois blêmit se rappelant de cette onna si…franche et ayant l'esprit si mal placé… Aucun doute qu'elle rirait de la situation et que cette démarche de la part de Heero était une vengeance pour les mots qu'il avait eu avec cet imbécile à natte. Toutefois il avait demandé à Heero ce qu'il désirait et ayant déjà repoussé l'un de ses désirs, Wufei n'osa refuser le deuxième de peur de déplaire au Japonais ( qui plus est devant Duo !) et répliqua :

« - Si ça peut te faire plaisir, je vais l'appeler. »

A peine le Chinois sorti, le natté qui ne connaissait la charmante jeune femme que de la bouche d'Heero, lança un regard interrogateur à Heero qui haussa simplement les épaules.

La jeune doctoresse ne fut pas longue à venir. Il faut dire que le Chinois savait faire passer l'urgence de la chose même à travers un combiné, pensa le médecin en se remémorant la voix pressante et les explications embrouillées de celui qui l'avait appelé. Toutefois, elle devait bien s'avouer qu'elle était ravie de revoir son jeune patient de la dernière fois. Elle s'était laissé charmer par son regard bleu légèrement paniqué en la voyant !Et son amant avec son embarras flagrant et sa timidité l'avait touchée. Elle souhaitait tant que le Japonais s'en sorte et s'il pouvait l'aider en attendant sa guérison elle en serait ravie. Voilà pourquoi, 1 heure seulement après le coup de fil, elle déambulait en petit tailleur couleur crème à travers l'hôpital. Elle arriva enfin devant le numéro de chambre indiqué par M.Chang . Un jeune homme assez grand, à la musculature agréablement développée et au visage charmant se tenait devant la porte et l'observait d'un oeil méfiant. Une longue tresse s'écoulait le long de son dos et s'arrêtait au niveau du flanc gauche de cet étrange jeune homme qui, on l'a deviné à sa description, n'était autre que Duo.

« - Excusez moi Mr, sauriez- vous où est le patient Mr Yuy par hasard ?On m'avait dit qu'il occupait cette chambre mais il y a dû y avoir une erreur…

Mme Maurinson ?

Mlle !mais sinon, oui, c'est bien moi !

C'est vrai en plus qu'elle est jolie, ne put s'empêcher de constater l'Américain avant d'ajouter :

« - Vous ne vous êtes pas trompé de chambre, Heero…je veux dire Mr Yuy est bien ici.

Ah…Excusez moi, c'est que je m'attendais plutôt à voir son fiancé sur le pas de la porte, dit en souriant la jeune femme avant de pénétrer dans le chambre.

Mr Yuy, salua –t-elle poliment. Vous avez encore petite mine dites- moi mais heureusement cela m'altère pas votre charme, plaisanta –t-elle en observant le Chinois.

Puis elle ajouta à son adresse :

« -Voyez Mr Chang j'ai fait aussi vite que j'ai pu ! Au fait, vous avez un garde du corps charmant Mr Yuy !Vous savez vous entourer au moins ! »

Le Japonais se permit un sourire, suite à la tirade de la jeune femme. Elle venait d'apporter avec elle sans le savoir une bouffée d'oxygène et de bonne humeur qui soulageait Heero. Wufei semblait vouloir se cacher aux yeux de la nouvelle venue pour échapper à ses piques tandis que Duo, curieux d'en savoir plus sur celle à qui il confiait son Japonais s'approchait silencieusement.

« - Comment faites-vous pour ne pas étouffer ici, commença le médecin en ouvrant vivement les fenêtres , il fait une de ces chaleurs !Bon, que puis-je pour vous ?Une séance d'acuponcture ?

Non, lança précipitamment le Japonais au souvenir de toutes ces aiguilles plantées dans le corps. Je me demandais si vous ne pouviez m'aider à arrêter ou du moins à soulager mes maux de tête…

Je ne comprends pas, on ne vous donne rien contre vos douleurs ici ? »

Le docteur Maurinson regarda son patient légèrement gêné sous ce regard inquisiteur, puis elle regarda le Chinois et l'Américain qui la cernaient chacun d'un côté puis, comme renseignée sur ce qu'elle voulait savoir, s'approcha du lit d'Heero et dit d'un ton parfaitement professionnel :

Je ne vous promets rien mais je vais voir ce que je peux faire.

Seul le sourire qui accompagnait ses paroles permit au Japonais de deviner que la jeune femme avait tout compris.

Mais je vais avoir besoin de l'aide de vos deux gardes du corps…

L'américain s'apprêtait à répliquer mais se retint en songeant que d'un point de vue extérieur, il était vrai que lui et ce…de Chinois entouraient de matière quasi étouffante le malade.

Bon tout d'abord le pretty boy à la natte, là.

Duo en entendant ce surnom faillit s'étouffer tout comme Wufei qui se retenait à grand peine de rire.

Ben oui, toi, insista la jeune diplômée en fixant son regard sur l'Américain. Approche, je vais pas te manger !

J'en reviens pas, s'exclama le Chinois avec un sourire provocateur. Depuis le temps que j'essaye de le faire taire ! Et vous en quelques secondes…Il faudra que vous me disiez votre secret !

Mon cher Chang, j'étais juste en train de méditer à la façon dont…

Quand vous aurez fini de vous donner en spectacle vous pourrez peut-être vous rendre utile, continua tranquillement la jeune femme devinant la gène chez le jeune Japonais qui s'apprêtait une nouvelle fois à essayer de calmer le jeu.

Duo inspira un grand coup, reprit son sourire habituel et se rapprocha d'Heero en s'excusant d'une voix tendre.

Pardon, je suis un vrai gamin…Je suis désolé. Docteur, quelles sont vos instructions , reprit-il d'une voix minaude.

Et bien nous allons pratiquer une médecine douce qui sera, je pense, la plus efficace au vu des circonstances… Vous savez mon petit Ken que rien qu'avec un petit massage des pieds on peut détendre toutes les zones du corps et même plus…

Vous me faites peur là, s'inquiéta le natté en reculant légèrement .

Oui moi aussi, paniqua le Japonais en se demandant si tout compte fait il n'avait pas eu tort de faire appel à la jeune femme dont le sourire malicieux ne laissait rien présager de bon.

Vous voulez l'aider oui ou non, insista –t-elle.

Non sans ronchonner, Duo se dirigea à l'extrémité du lit et commença à soulever la couverture qui cachait soigneusement les pieds du malade.

Duo arrête, ça me gêne, lâcha le Japonais mal à l'aise.

Faut pas Hee-chan, fit l'Américain d'un ton caressant. Moi ça me gène pas et si ça peut te faire du bien , moi ça me va. J'espère seulement que t'es pas chatouilleux et que…t'as pris une douche y a pas longtemps , acheva le natté en souriant.

Baka !

Moi aussi je t'aime !Oh mais…

L'américain s'esclaffa bruyamment ce qui eut pour effet de faire approcher le Chinois légèrement contrarié d'être laissé pour compte.

Dis donc, j'avais jamais remarqué , continua un Duo enchanté. T'as de tous petits pieds !C'est trop mignon ! Ca donne envie de les mordiller !

Ils sont pas si petits que ça, se plaignit le Japonais mort de honte.

C'est vrai qu'ils sont pas très grands, admit le Chinois en souriant à la vue des petits orteils qui se tortillaient sous ses yeux.

Mais je suis d'accord avec pretty boy, c'est adorable, rassura le docteur.

Tu chausses du combien, s'enquit le natté toujours hilare. Du 37 ?38 peut-être…

En tout cas je suis sûr qu'il peut mettre mes chaussures, renchérit Maurinson. Son pied est tout fin !

Si on m'avait dit que la pointure qui sauverait les colonies aurait de tous petits pieds je l'aurais pas cru, continua l'Américain en repartant dans son fou rire.

C'est bon, ok, j'ai de petits pieds, on peut passer à autre chose maintenant, s'impatienta le Japonais .

L'Américain reprit son sérieux et attrapa délicatement le pied gauche de l'asiatique et demanda :

Et doc, je suis pas expert en massage, du moins pas à cet endroit là, je fais quoi ?

M. Chang, qu'est-ce que vous attendez ?

Pardon, fit le dit M.Chang étonné.

Il me semble que votre époux a deux pieds…

C'est que…

Le Chinois soupira devant le regard impatient de la jeune femme et se mit à son tour face à l'extrémité du lit.

Tu croyais y échapper hein Wuffy, se moqua le natté trop heureux de voir le Chinois embarrassé.

Duo , occupe-toi de ton pied et ferme-la !

Le Chinois grommela et suivit les instructions de la jeune femme en commençant à caresser plus qu'à masser les « petits petons » comme les appelaient si bien Duo.

Et on t'a dit de masser, pas de le toucher de cette façon, râla l'Américain dont la jalousie maladive revenait au galop.

Je vais pas lui arracher le pied quand même, s'emporta Wufei.

Faut doser, répliqua l'autre.

Sans vouloir vous vexer les gars, vous croyez pas que le mieux c'est de demander au principal intéressé, suggéra le docteur très amusé par le comportement des deux rivaux.

Les deux jeunes hommes levèrent les yeux vers le principal concerné qui semblait plus que las de cette situation.

Pas besoin, c'est Wufei qui a raison, admit l'Américain affecté par le regard fatigué du Japonais .

Ben, ils font des progrès moi je trouve, murmura la doctoresse .

La jeune femme donna plusieurs indications et vérifia pendant une dizaine de minutes que les deux jeunes rivaux s'occupaient bien de son jeune patient puis, après avoir jeté un coup d'œil à ce dernier, elle dit :

Bon, je vais me prendre un petit café…Vous êtes entre de bonnes mains avec votre époux et votre amant. Et vous, ajouta-elle en fixant les aides-soignants, rentrez-vous bien dans le crâne qu'il ne doit pas être stressé et que vos disputes ne l'aident pas. Alors si vous l'aimez, tachez de ne pas vous entretuer !

Après cette tirade, la jeune femme sortit de la chambre laissant pantois les trois jeunes hommes.

C'est une bombe cette femme, souffla le natté. Elle va nous tuer. Et puis c'est quoi cette histoire d'amant et de mari ?

Cherche pas à comprendre, reprit le Chinois.

Non, c'est juste que je vois pas pourquoi c'est toi le mari, c'est tout !

Arrête tes conneries Maxwell ! En plus je te signale que c'est le mari qui se fait avoir puisque l'autre va voir ailleurs !

C'est vrai, rigola le natté, ça veut dire que t'es un mauvais coup ?

Moi je trouve qu'il s'en tire plutôt bien, coupa le Japonais.

L'Américain et le Chinois regardèrent celui qui venait de couper court à la discussion. Les deux yeux prussiens du Japonais brillaient de malice et son visage détendu était souligné par les quelques mèches de cheveux qui retombaient sur son front et ses joues. Un sourire léger, arme secrète de son charme , acheva les deux rivaux. Comment résister à Heero ?

L'Américain, plus téméraire, moins pudique et surtout plus enflammé s'approcha de l'ancien pilote 01 d'un pas conquérant, se pencha et s'arrêta quelques millimètres des lèvres du Japonais :

Meilleur que moi Hee-chan ?Laisse moi une chance de te prouver le contraire.

Le dit Hee-chan s'humecta les lèvres et alors que le baiser semblait inévitable, le Japonais dévia la tête et répliqua :

Le meilleur amant hein ? et le meilleur mari, dit-il en regardant le Chinois tremblant de rage devant la témérité de l'Américain.

Dans ce cas là vous ne verrez aucune objection à m'accorder une petite faveur.

Sentant le piège se refermer, le natté et l'asiatique voulurent refuser mais la mine quémandeuse du Japonais eurent raison de leur réticence.

Embrassez-vous, lâcha Heero presque hilare devant le saut de surprise des deux hommes.

Tu déconnes, s'inquiéta le natté.

Hors de question, balança le Chinois en regardant avec dégoût l'Américain.

Vous revenez bien vite sur votre parole…Vous voulez me faire plaisir ou non ?

C'est ce que je suis en train de me demander, maugréa l'Américain.

L'amour n'est pas un jeu Yuy, rappela Wufei avec fermeté.

En un instant les yeux d'Heero redevinrent les lasers qu'ils avaient été autrefois et son visage se ferma pour devenir aussi impassible qu'un mur de glace.

Ca suffit Yuy, tu es pire qu'un gamin !Tu ne crois pas avoir passé l'âge des caprices ?

T'es une vrai tête de mule, renchérit le natté.

J'attends , lâcha le Japonais d'un ton qui ne laissait aucune alternative.

Je déteste ce type, soupira Duo en tournant le dos au Japonais. Putain, ce que je vais faire est contraire à tous mes principes.

L'Américain prit une grande bouffée d'air , se retourna et avant que Wufei ne puisse répliquer quelque chose, deux lèvres vinrent rencontrer les siennes. Trop surpris pour réagir, le Chinois se contenta d'encrer dans sa mémoire le parfum des bouts de chairs de cet idiot de natté . Sûrement caramel, bien que Wufei ne puisse en jurer, l'odeur étant mélangée à une odeur typiquement masculine : la sueur mais aussi un parfum plus subtil , plus agréable et surtout plus connu, celle d'Heero. Les lèvres assaillantes quittèrent enfin celle du Chinois qui reprit immédiatement ses esprits et se frotta vigoureusement la bouche en rugissant :

Ca va pas non !Tu devrais te faire soigner Maxwell !Et toi arrête de rire comme ça !

Tu vas pas en mourir Wuffy je te le promets, répliqua l'Américain que le rire d'Heero commençait à contaminer.

C'est pas en lui passant tous ses caprices que tu vas arranger les choses !Yuy t'as pas bientôt finit de rire comme ça !Je te signale que c'est toi qui ai demandé à cet imbécile de m'embrasser !

Excuse-moi Wufei mais je pensais plutôt à une accolade amicale ou à une bise, je pensais pas que vous alliez vous embrasser vraiment…

Le natté balbutia quelque mots, vira au rouge et voulut sortir mais fut arrêté par une forte poigne au niveau de l'épaule. En quelques secondes le japonais avait bondi du lit et rattrapé le natté.

Ne t'en va pas !S'il te plait, souffla-t-il en se calant contre le torse de Duo.

Heero, souffla l'Américain en serrant le Japonais contre lui, tout en regardant le chinois qui se rapprochait d'eux.

Il ne faut pas te lever, murmura Wufei dont le corps frôlait celui de l'ex- soldat parfait.

Vous allez rester ?Tous les deux, souffla Heero dont la voix faiblissait.

Duo sentant le corps d'Heero s'alourdir regarda le Chinois et dit enfin :

On est là Heero, tous les deux…On va rester, t'en fais pas mon cœur.

A peine le natté eut-il achevé sa phrase que le malade s'écroula dans les bras de l'Américain. Le visage blanc, les paupières fermées et la cage thoracique ne se soulevant plus, rapprochait plus le japonais du monde des morts que de celui des vivants.

Heero, Heero!Je ne l'entends plus respirer Wufei!

Allonge-le, dépêche-toi et appelle du secours !

Il va mourir putain …

Ta gueule Duo !Appelle du secours plutôt , s'écria le Chinois en arrachant le pyjama du Japonais pour essayer d'entendre les battements maintenant inexistants de son cœur.

Bisous à tous les lecteurs et si vous avez des suggestions je vous écoute !


	11. L'accord

Auteur :Maya 80

Base : gundam wing

Genre :yaoi, romance, suspense

Couple :2x1x2, 5x1x5

La suite s'est faite attendre et je m'excuse auprès de ceux qui suivaient cette histoire. Suite à mon déménagement, j'ai eu pas mal de préoccupation et donc pas le temps d'écrire une fin qui ne soit pas bâcler. J'espère que la chute plaira aux lecteurs qui ont été fidèles à mon histoire. Je serais ravie d'avoir un petit mot sur ce chapitre, qu'il s'agisse de critiques ou de remarques. Je pense d'ailleurs que ceux qui aiment les fanfics sur gundam wing doivent encourager les auteurs pour qu'on continue à avoir de bonnes histoires !

Une dizaine de blouses blanches s'agitaient autour du mince torse dénudé. Le Chinois, maintenant en retrait, tentait de reprendre sa respiration mais semblait sur le point de s'étouffer comme s'il transmettait à celui qu'il aimait tout l'oxygène qu'il inhalait. Heero, Heero, Heero, ce nom martelait son crâne pour le fracasser ! Tout allait si bien, rien n'avait laissé présager cet arrêt cardiaque ! Encore une fois ils avaient été insouciants ! Tandis que la multitude de blouses blanches enclenchait le défibrillateur en priant pour que le cœur du jeune patient reparte, le Chinois eut à peine conscience de la litanie qui émanait du natté. Des mots dénués de sens , des bouts de phrases pour se rassurer, pour ne pas tomber dans le silence de l'angoisse…Peut-être une prière inconsciente mais des mots pour soulager cette boule au creux de l'estomac, pour la cracher, la vomir comme Duo vomissait l'idée de devoir vivre sans Heero. Après tout ce qu'ils avaient traversé, Heero ne devait pas abandonner maintenant ! L'Américain stoppa son flot de parole. Un bruit, un minuscule bruit, étincelle d'espoir pour les deux anciens pilotes, raisonnait faiblement. Qui aurait pu croire que ce simple bruit interromprait tout mouvement dans la chambre où étaient réunies une douzaine de personnes. Ce petit bip, faible mais régulier, et cette légère oscillation sur le défibrillateur que tous les yeux fixaient, rattachait encore le Japonais à la vie. Le Chinois déglutit, se retourna vers l'Américain, eut un petit rire nerveux et éclata en sanglot. Le natté se rapprocha du Chinois et le prit tout bonnement dans les bras pour le calmer.

Ca va Wuffy, il est vivant, il est vivant…

Ces paroles, dites autant pour l'ancien pilote 05 que pour lui même, n'eurent pour effet que de faire redoubler les pleurs de Wufei. Que serait-il devenu s'il l'avait perdu ? Comment envisager de vivre sans le Japonais ? Sans ses sourires ? Sans sa force ? Sans sa volonté et ses rires si précieux ? Les poings crispés sur le tee-shirt de Duo, le Chinois pleurait toute sa peur et la tension accumulée. L'Américain, aussi choqué que son compagnon, ne remarqua pas le départ des blouses blanches ni le retour d'une mince silhouette féminine.

Je viens de parler au médecin en chef…Son cœur est jeune mais c'est un miracle qu'il soit reparti…Il…Il faut savoir que…les miracles n'arrivent qu'une fois, termina la silhouette faiblement.

Dès que le Chinois entendit la voix de la jeune femme, il se détacha du corps consolateur et fixa ses yeux noirs sur le docteur Maurinson. Il avait tellement envie de hurler, de l'insulter, de tout lui mettre sur le dos ! Oui, l'accuser serait facile mais injuste…Pourtant en plus de son désarroi, la rage et la colère bouillaient en lui. Le moindre mot, la moindre réflexion menaçaient de faire éclater ce volcan que le Chinois semblait être devenu. La mâchoire crispée et le visage pourpre, il se contenta de sortir de la chambre où le Japonais reposait à nouveau. Il fut suivi de près par l'Américain qui n'avait plus rien du jeune homme charmant habituel. Le visage fermé, le regard sombre accentué par ses sourcils froncés, et les lèvres serrées témoignaient de la fureur habitant celui qui se disait être Shinigami. Les deux jeunes hommes se rejoignirent à l'extérieur du bâtiment et se scrutèrent un instant avec haine. Quel meilleur bouc-émisaire pouvaient-ils rêver mieux que leur rival ? Si Heero en était là, c'était bien la faute de l'autre, c'était sûr…Se battre n'arrangerait pas les choses ? Non mais ça défoulerait au moins ! Ca ne ferait pas guérir Heero ? Non mais ça le vengerait un peu ! Les deux jeunes hommes se tournaient autour, prêts à s'élancer sur l'adversaire et à frapper de toute leur force. Plus personne pour les forcer à se supporter, et la scène de pleurs dans la chambre du malade était déjà oubliée. Il n'y avait plus que de la rancoeur dans ce qu'ils croyaient être de la haine et qui cachait surtout leur désespoir. Entr'eux, aucun échange, pas de phrases, pas de piques. Pas besoin de mots. Pourquoi parler ? Ils n'avaient rien à se dire…Seul Heero entretenait jusqu'alors leur discussion et il semblait maintenant condamné. Même eux n'arrivaient plus à y croire…Puis, ce fut le déclic et les deux rivaux, comme mus d'une impulsion de rage encore plus forte, se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre. Les combats côte à côte, les bons moments passés ensemble, le respect de l'autre semblaient bien loin maintenant que les poings fusaient dans l'unique but d'évacuer tout le ressentiment accumulé. Tous deux anciens pilotes, leur force et leur rapidité étaient semblables ce qui ne donnait l'avantage à aucun des adversaires qui se rendaient coups pour coups. Le combat aurait pu durer longtemps si les deux anciens amis ne s'étaient pas appliqué en même temps « un coup bas » (dont nous vousépargnerons les détails !) qui les fit tomber à terre tant la douleur fut violente. Le visage crispé, recroquevillés face à face, ils reprirent doucement leur respiration :

- T'es vraiment qu'un lâche, gronda Wufei en haletant.

- Et toi t'es quoi , riposta méchamment le natté. Et puis c'est toi qui a commencé !

- Quoi ! Mais quel menteur !

- Je mens jamais ! Je fuis, je me cache mais je ne mens pas !

- Ben alors t'as de la merde dans les yeux ! Puis de toute façon je ne te parle plus !

- Et c'est moi le gamin ! On dirait une écolière effarouchée ! Et arrête de faire semblant de pas m'entendre, je sais bien que tu m'entends ! Ah tu le prends comme ça ? OK, moi non plus je te parle plus !

Maintenant dos à dos, le Chinois et l'Américain gardèrent le silence quelques instants puis :

- De toute façon je te déteste, marmonna Duo incapable de rester silencieux plus longtemps.

- Et moi, tu crois que je t'aime ? Et puis d'abord je croyais que tu me parlais plus !

- Ah non, c'est toi qui a fixé cette règle débile le premier ; moi, je n'ai fait que te suivre…

- Comme d'habitude…

- Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ?

- Que tu es irresponsable et incapable de prendre des décisions…

- Ouais, ben pour l'instant, avec tes décisions Heero a failli mourir !

- Peut-être que si tu la fermais il guérirait plus vite !

- Peut-être que si t'étais moins chiant il arrêterait ses crises !

- De quoi ? Je vois pas le rapport !

- Moi non plus en fait, admit l'Américain plus calme. Je suis à court d'arguments…On devrait peut-être appeler Quatre pour avoir des nouvelles, non ?

- Heero est là haut et nous on trouve rien de mieux que de se battre. Quel déshonneur …

La dispute en resta là et les deux jeunes hommes se levèrent doucement à cause de leur corps endolori puis s'époussetèrent en silence.

L'arabe tenta de se calmer pour la énième fois. Cela faisait maintenant plus d'un an qu'il maîtrisait entièrement son empathie mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de ressentir tout changement et tout danger chez ses amis et proches. Lorsque le cœur d'Heero s'était arrêté, Quatre avait senti une décharge électrique le parcourir et il lui avait fallu un contrôle de soi exemplaire pour ne pas paniquer. Heureusement après quelques minutes interminables, la présence du Japonais était revenue , faiblement mais elle était là. Mais pour le blond, cet arrêt cardiaque était un avant goût de ce qu'il vivrait si Heero, une prochaine fois, ne revenait pas. Cela faisait maintenant plus de 24h que le docteur J et le chercheur Italien étaient enfermés dans ce laboratoire en quête d'un miracle pour sauver l'ancien soldat parfait. Pendant tout ce temps, l'Arabe s'était senti incapable de fermer l'œil, tout comme Trowa d'ailleurs qui essayait depuis bien 3h de contacter la ministre des affaires étrangères Réléna Peacecraft. Le pauvre semblait aussi surmené que lui. Il avait toujours été très proche d'Heero depuis qu'il l'avait soigné après son auto-destruction. Dans quel état devait être Duo et Wufei…Avec en plus leur orgueil bien connu, ces deux idiots devaient faire semblant de tenir le coup pour ne pas se montrer faible devant l'autre…Le Japonais allait avoir du boulot avec ces deux là ! L'Arabe soupira : Heero devait se remettre, pour eux, pour lui, parce qu'ils seraient perdus sans lui, qu'ils étaient une équipe dont l'ancien pilote 01 était un maillon clé ! Quatre avait toujours particulièrement affectionné Heero et l'avait couvé peut-être encore plus même que son amant. Trowa était fort et avait besoin d'un amant alors que le Japonais avait besoin d'un guide, d'une ombre qui le comprenne, que quelqu'un de neutre soit là sans l'étouffer. Et les sentiments d'Heero était tellement naïfs ! L'Arabe puisait une énergie salvatrice dans les espoirs et étonnements du Japonais . Qui pouvait se vanter d'avoir une vision si enfantine et en même temps si mature sur le monde ? Quand Heero avait commencé à accepter de s'ouvrir aux autres et notamment aux dons de l'Arabe, il avait oublié tout son passé tumultueux pour se remplir d'un amour que le blond donnait sans compter. Quatre ne se considérait pas vraiment comme le confident du Japonais mais plutôt comme l'épaule indispensable à son évolution. Heero s'était tellement épanoui ces derniers mois ! Pourquoi mais pourquoi donc devait-il traverser toutes ces épreuves… L'Arabe se massa délicatement les tempes jusqu'à ce que son amant repousse légèrement ses mains pour les remplacer par les siennes.

- Merci, dit Quatre en tentant tant bien que mal de se détendre. Tu as réussi à contacter Réléna ?

- Oui, je viens de l'avoir. Elle arrive immédiatement. Des nouvelles de…

- Non, soupira Quatre.

Puis, pris d'une bouffée de colère, il se leva attrapa la chaise la plus proche et la fracassa avec violence contre le mur en lâchant une volée d'injures.

- Calme toi chéri, murmura le Français en serrant son amant contre lui.

- J'en peux plus Trowa. On est tous là à le regarder crever sans pouvoir rien faire…Heero ne mérite pas ça...

- Fais-lui confiance Quatre. Si quelqu'un peut se sortir de cette situation c'est bien lui…

- Qu'est-ce que ! Mon vibreur ! Allô ? Professeur ? C'est vous ? Non attendez, je ne comprends rien, parlez moins vite, s'impatienta le jeune homme blond en arpentant la pièce. Ca y est ! Oh putain de merde ! Vous voulez dire que vous avez réussi ? Vous pouvez guérir Heero ? Oui oui bien sûr je sais bien qu'on en est encore qu'au stade expérimental mais on a pas le temps de faire d'autres simulations ! Apportez le vaccin immédiatement.

L'Arabe indiqua l'adresse de l'hôpital, éteignit son portable d'une main tremblante puis se retourna vers Trowa, les yeux mouillé d'émotion.

- C'est…C'est bon ! Ils l'ont Trowa ! Ils l'ont, s'exclama Quatre en se jetant dans les bras du Français qui le fit immédiatement tourbillonner tant lui même se sentait soulagé.

Le Chinois regarda sa main gauche parcourue de légers spasmes. Pour y mettre fin, il la saisit de l'autre main. Il était pitoyable mais ce n'était rien face à l'état de l'Américain. Si lui réussissait à enfouir plus ou moins bien en lui son chagrin, ce n'était pas du tout le cas du natté. Celui-ci semblait ravagé par la tristesse et l'inquiétude. Son état semblait se dégrader à une vitesse faramineuse et Wufei songea que la perte de celui que lui aussi chérissait détruirait probablement le pilote 02. Le Chinois se remémora les derniers mois partagés avec le Japonais et ceux-ci lui paraissaient bien comme les plus beaux qu'ils avaient vécu jusqu'à présent…Il désirait…Il désirait tant partager d'autres moments si heureux avec Heero…même…partager sa vie avec Heero…Quitte…Oui ! Quitte à le partager avec cet imbécile, cet irresponsable de Maxwell. Il en serait capable. Par amour pour le japonais, il le ferait. Il supporterait l'autre près de celui qu'il aimait ; il le tolérerait le matin comme le midi, comme la nuit…Il accepterait qu'Heero partage sa couche aussi bien avec lui qu'avec l'Américain. Il apprendrait à vivre tous les jours auprès de cette boule d'énergie en échange de la tendresse et du bonheur qu'Heero lui insufflait par sa présence. Tout ça il le ferait, sans jamais se plaindre ! Il en faisait le serment ! Mais Heero…Heero devait vivre !

- Je t'en supplie Yuy…Vis, laissa échapper Wufei en se recroquevillant sur lui-même.

Duo quant à lui se balançait d'avant en arrière, d'un geste compulsif, comme absorbé dans un autre monde. Incapable de réagir, d'accepter ce qui se produisait, il semblait s'être mis lui même en pause. Ses grands yeux tirant sur le violet étaient vides de toute expression et regardaient fixement un point que lui seul devait percevoir. Sans Heero, il n'était tout simplement rien. Comment pouvaient-ils être tous autant dépendants les uns des autres. La guerre les avait plus affaiblis qu'ils ne le pensaient ?

Une mince silhouette se glissa prés de Duo et stoppa de ses mains blanches les balancements du natté. Elle glissa ensuite ses mêmes mains sous le menton de l'Américain et le lui souleva doucement.

- Duo. C'est Réléna. Lève-toi, allez, incita la jeune femme d'une légère pression sur l'épaule. Je viens de voir Quatre qui a eu à l'instant J au téléphone. Tu m'entends Duo ? Ils ont le vaccin. Ils sont en chemin. Duo ! Il faut que tu te secoues ! Heero va vivre, mais pour ça il faut qu'il tienne encore quelques heures…Jusqu'à ce que le vaccin arrive.

- Laissez moi faire, interrompit le Chinois en se levant, les genoux flageolant quelque peu sous le poids de l'émotion née du nouvel espoir qu'apportait avec elle Réléna.

- Réveille-toi, stupide irresponsable ! Triple idiot ! Tu vas arrêter de nous faire chier un peu, hurla Wufei en secouant violemment le natté, puis en lui assénant une gifle monumentale.

- Tu es sûr que…, hésita la jeune femme face à cette méthode pour le moins violente, elle qui s'affirmait être une pacifiste convaincue.

- En vérité je n'en sais rien, dit le Chinois en lui faisant face, un léger sourire sur les lèvres, mais j'en avais trop envie.

- Mais c'est pas possible, vous êtes de vrais gamins, toi et Duo, constata Réléna incrédule.

- Parce que tu considères Heero comme quelqu'un de responsable et de parfaitement équilibré, toi ?

- Face à vous deux, je commence à relativiser, répliqua la jeune femme en agitant désespérément sa main droite devant le visage de l'Américain pour percevoir un semblant de réflexe.

- Tu t'attends à quoi ? Il n'a jamais fait preuve d'intelligence alors c'est pas maintenant que va briller une lueur d'intelligence dans son regard, grommela Wufei.

- Duo est quelqu'un de très intelligent Wufei et ça m'étonne que ton amour pour Heero t'aveugle au point que tu ne le vois pas…Je ne comprends pas…Je pensais que tu estimais beaucoup Heero et si ce dernier témoigne tant d'affection pour Duo c'est qu'il doit y avoir une raison, non ?

- Peut-être, avoua le Chinois en détournant légèrement la tête.

- Heero est quelqu'un d'exigent et c'est pour ça que les gens qui l'entourent, qui lui sont proches, sont à mon avis des personnes forcement rares et précieuses…J'ai bien peur que tu aies raison en tout cas…

Le Chinois, perdu, leva un sourcil et secoua la tête pour montrer son incompréhension.

- La claque reste encore ce qui l'a fait le plus réagir jusqu'à présent…Si jamais Heero se réveille avant Duo, il ne me pardonnera jamais de ne pas avoir veiller sur lui…

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute si cet imbécile est incapable de penser à quelqu'un d'autre qu'à lui. Je n'ai pas du tout envie qu'Heero soit triste à cause de cet Américain alors, s'il faut le baffer jusqu'à ce qu'il se réveille, et bien je m'y résoudrai avec bonheur.

- Excusez-moi de vous déranger mais un certain Mr. Raberba Winner m'a demandé de vous faire savoir que le vaccin est arrivé et qu'ils vont le transfuser immédiatement au patient, prévint une infirmière avant de s'éloigner vers d'autres patients.

- Heero, lâcha soudainement le natté sorti de sa léthargie.

Il se leva brusquement et voulut se précipiter dans la chambre du Japonais mais fut bloqué par un buste musclé.

- Ca suffit Maxwell. Montre toi patient! Ce n'est pas le moment de déranger les médecins.

- Reprends plutôt des forces pour quand Heero se réveillera d'accord, enchaîna Réléna sur un ton bien plus doux que celui du Chinois.

Duo passa sa main dans sa frange, geste qui trahissait une nervosité et une impatience mal contrôlée chez lui.

- OK…Je vais attendre…Je suis désolé, je suis un peu nerveux voilà tout.

- Qu'est-ce que ça sera quand tu seras vraiment nerveux alors, répliqua sèchement Wufei.

Le Chinois comprit véritablement l'état d'angoisse de l'américain lorsqu'il s'aperçut que Duo n'avait pas même relevé sa remarque. Le Chinois lui même savait que sa colère contre l'Américain ne masquait que son inquiétude pour le Japonais. En vérité la seule chose qu'il pouvait reprocher au natté était d'aimer aussi fort que lui la même personne.

Duo avait beau s'agiter en tout sens, il n'en percevait pas moins la tension qui émanait de son compagnon d'arme et de la jeune fille. Alors que celle-ci ajustait avec obsession son tailleur, le Chinois tremblait imperceptiblement, peut-être même ne se rendait-il pas compte des légères secousses qui l'agitaient. L'espoir qu'Heero soit bientôt réveillé et remis totalement sur pied, suscitait en lui une bouffée de joie et d'énergie qu'il avait besoin de communiquer. L'Américain, contrairement au Chinois, avait beaucoup de mal à gérer ses émotions et il se laissait très vite aller du désespoir à un optimisme exagéré. Heero avait ce don particulier de stabiliser ses sentiments et émotions. Face à son calme et à sa détermination, le natté se maintenait à une simple énergie communicative et à une nature joyeuse. Parce qu'il aimait Heero et qu'il désirait être à la hauteur, il se surveillait sans cesse pour ne pas déborder d'émotions. Mais il devait bien avouait que parfois Wufei avait raison et qu'il agissait à la limite du raisonnable…Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était aimer Heero comme il méritait d'être aimé ; mais est-ce qu'il réussirait à lui apporter le sécurité, la stabilité nécessaire que son état exigerait sûrement s'il guérissait ?Wufei…Wufei aimait sincèrement le japonais et il était quelqu'un de parfaitement responsable et avisé, bien que bougrement têtu et coincé…Peut-être saurait-il mieux protéger Heero que lui même. Pourtant, c'était à lui qu'Heero avait demandé de prendre soin du Chinois, non ? Peut-être que le Japonais le voyait plus fort qu'il ne l'était vraiment ou peut-être était-ce lui même qui se sous estimait…

Quatre et Trowa arrivèrent main dans la main, la mine tous deux si fatiguée qu'on ne pouvait guère discerner lequel se reposait le plus sur l'autre. Ils avaient tous l'air pitoyable, songea le natté. Ils devaient se ressaisir, sinon, de quoi auraient-ils l'air face à Heero ?

- Ca va marcher. Ca doit marcher, conclut simplement l'Arabe en pressant de sa main droite l'épaule du Chinois qui se contenta d'acquiescer.

- Les médecins nous tiennent au courant. En attendant, nous devrions tous nous reposer un peu, conseilla le Français.

Tous approuvèrent. Trowa et Quatre se dirigèrent vers la cafétéria de l'hôpital car ils n'avaient rien mangé depuis près de deux jours. Réléna, elle, se mit en quête d'un espace plus isolé pour pouvoir travailler. Son rôle de ministre lui demandait beaucoup d'énergie et beaucoup de temps. Pour le Japonais, bien sûr, elle avait mis ses obligations de côté mais durant ce laps de temps où elle ne pouvait rien faire pour lui, autant en profiter pour se remettre à son travail. Il ne resta donc bientôt plus que le Chinois et l'Américain. Aucun d'eux n'avait véritablement envie de se retrouver seul mais leur fierté les poussait à ne pas même échanger un regard. D'un tacite accord , ils déambulaient doucement dans les couloirs de l'hôpital à la recherche d'une sortie éventuelle pour s'aérer. Lorsqu'ils atteignirent enfin les jardins qui entouraient le bâtiment, ils s'allongèrent silencieusement sur le gazon. De longues minutes s'écoulèrent durant lesquels les deux anciens pilotes humèrent l'odeur de l'herbe fraîchement coupée et profitèrent du soleil, qu'aucun nuage ne voilait. Duo fut le premier à rompre le silence. Les yeux fermés, il se décida à confier ses craintes concernant le Japonais, quitte à s'attirer le dédain du Chinois :

- Dis Wufei…Tu crois qu'il y a une chance, même minime pour que…

- Bien sûr que oui, répondit d'un ton coupant le Chinois. Tu n'as pas entendu Winner tout à l'heure ?

Le natté attendit un peu avant de reprendre d'une voix plus hésitante :

- J'ai tellement la trouille, c'est dingue…Je pensais pas qu'on pouvait avoir aussi peur pour quelqu'un…Même durant la guerre…Tu sais Wufei…Je pourrais faire n'importe quoi pour lui ! N'importe quoi, reprit l'Américain en regardant le Chinois dans les yeux.

- Yuy est quelqu'un pour qui l'on est prêt à faire des compromis et des sacrifices. Quand il se réveillera, il aura besoin de tout notre amour.

Cela avait été dit à demi mot mais ils n'en avaient pas besoin de plus pour l'instant. Ils ne s'aimaient pas, ils n'étaient pas même encore amis, c'était trop tôt. Pouvait-on même parler de respect, eux-même n'en était pas sûrs…Ce qu'ils respectaient mutuellement était l'amour que l'autre portait au Japonais. Ils avaient besoin l'un de l'autre pour veiller sur celui qu'ils aimaient, voilà la seule chose dont ils étaient certains. Le reste au fond n'était pas si important…Et puis, tout espoir n'était pas perdu, leur relation pourrait peut-être évoluer, changer au nom de la même passion qui les animait. Duo et Wufei, en alliant leurs qualités et leur amour, veilleraient sur cet être parfait dont cette même perfection était peut-être le seul défaut.

Une mince silhouette se rapprochait à vive allure des deux anciens pilotes, tout à leur réflexion sur l'échange qu'ils venaient d'avoir. Bientôt ils purent identifier la jeune ministre, essoufflée mais bouillonnant d'une énergie nouvelle. Arrivée devant les deux hommes, elle se pencha pour reprendre son souffle et dit précipitamment entre deux inspirations :

- Hee…Heero…Il…

- Oh bon dieu, lâcha le Chinois paniqué en agrippant le bras de Réléna pour l'inciter à parler.

- Il va mieux ! Il va beaucoup mieux ! Son état, non content d'être stable, semble s'améliorer, s'exalta presque la jeune femme.

- Il…va guérir, dit doucement le natté comme pour faire l'expérience de ces mots magiques et se persuader de la véracité des dires de Réléna.

- Je suis venue dès qu'il a commencé à montrer des signes de réveil.

- Il est en train de se réveiller, répéta Wufei, un sourire béat aux lèvres.

Le Chinois se tourna vers Duo et put constater que lui aussi le regardait. Un moment d'hésitation laissa rapidement place à cette certitude : leur accord tacite, alors que la situation semblait désespérée, n'était pas rompu.

- Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on attend pour y aller, demanda le natté armé de son sourire charmeur et de sa voix moqueuse.

- Uniquement que tu bouges tes fesses Maxwell, répliqua Wufei en se dirigeant d'un pas rapide vers l'hôpital.

Réléna les regarda avancer et quand ils furent à quelques mètres d'elle, elle pensa que décidément, ils faisaient tous les trois un couple bien étrange et qu'il faudrait probablement toute la détermination d'Heero pour qu'ils puissent construire un futur ensemble. Pourtant, la jeune femme était sûre que le Japonais relèverait le défi et vaincrait une fois encore, là où tout autre aurait échoué.

Merci d'avoir suivie cette histoire et je m'excuse si elle ressemble un tant soit peu à une déjà existante, cela n'était pas le but si c'est le cas.

Petite review ? ;)


End file.
